The Rise Of Starborn
by MissYuki1990
Summary: Sequel to 'Starborn Café'. Their world is in danger and they have to Unite. But if they won't be able to protect the world, they will sure as hell avenge it. RATED M FOR A VERY GOOD REASON, SLASH, MPREG, WAR
1. Prologue

**cut**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters that feature in this story. They belong to their respective authors.

**Warnings: **slash, explicit content, violence, war, blood, drama, angst, Mpreg, multi-crossover

**First and foremost I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed the first book of the Starborn Arc! You guys are awesome and this chapter is dedicated to you. I hope you'll enjoy 'The Rise Of Starborn'!**

**cut**

Haruven looked around one last time as they stood at the doorway of the Bifröst. Thor was saying goodbye to his parents, while the Warrior Three stood beside Haruven, ready for takeoff.

"You do not look well,." Hogun said, and Haruven hummed, lips tilting up into a small smile. '

"We've spent 3 days here, and even though we were discussing war and strategies, I don't remember ever being at so much peace. Even when I was working at Starborn Café, I constantly worried about my guests and family back in England. To be perfectly honest, I didn't know I yearned for rest this much," Haruven spoke and looked at Hogun with an unreadable gaze, one that spoke of so many things, no one would be able to name them all.

"Once this is over, I shall take you somewhere where you will be able to rest like you deserve," Thor spoke as he walked over, rewarded with a beautiful smile from his more than beautiful lover.

Haruven smiled when Frigga walked over to him, hugged him, and kissed his forehead in a quiet blessing. "We shall meet again soon, my dear. I shall pray for your victory and safe return to Asgard."

Haruven returned her hug warmly, kissed her cheek, and smiled at her when he took a few steps back. "We shall meet again, Mother," he spoke and Frigga's eyes widened while Haruven turned to Odin. "Stay well, Father." Odin grunted lowly, looking at Haruven from under thick eyebrows with lips tilted up into the smallest of smiles. "We'll stay in contact," Haruven said just as Heimdall opened the bridge. The Warrior Three bowed at the King and Queen, and a moment later all 5 of them were gone.

"My Queen?"

"He called me Mother," she whispered and Odin placed his hands on Frigga's shoulders. She turned to look at him with a wide smile on her beautiful face. "It has only been three days, and yet he called me Mother."

"His heart is truly as big as Lady Verdandi told us," Odin said. "I dare not hope too much, but I cannot help but think that maybe he and Thor could bring our wayward son back to us." Frigga's smile fell and she placed her hands on her husband's chest, lips parting as she stared in his sorrow-filled eyes. "I have failed him. Instead of trying to save him, I kept him in the dungeons," Odin spoke in a pained voice. "Haruven knows more understanding and compassion than I have ever known or shown."

Frigga smiled lovingly at Odin, and cupped his bearded face in her small, warm hands. "You are a great King, my love. Yes, you have made mistakes, but everyone makes them."

Odin smiled at her, and bowed down to kiss her. "From the first day I laid eyes on you, I knew you would be my strength and support."

Frigga giggled, and shook her head. "And I knew that I had fallen in love with not only a great King, but a great man as well, for it takes a great man to admit his mistakes, and an even greater man to try and correct them."

Odin sighed. "Come," he said, "we have much to do, and I fear we have little time to do it."

"Yes," Frigga nodded in agreement, and together they made their way back to the Palace of Asgard. "A war is upon us. We must prepare."

**cut**

"Someone is opening the Bifröst!" Natasha shouted, and quickly stood from her chair in front of a computer.

"Can we know who it is?" Pepper asked as Natasha ran beside her and Sif.

"I can only tell that there are 5 of them and that they are going to land on top of the Avengers Tower!" Natasha called out to the two, already pressing a button to summon the elevator and the small button on her collar. "Gather up! We have visitors coming!"

_"We hear you."_ Steve reported. He, Tony, Bruce and Clint were in the living room with three men that came here looking for Haruven a few days back.

"Meet us at the top," Natasha said, just as she, Sif and Pepper entered the elevator and Natasha pressed the button that would take them to the top floor.

"Could it be Thor?" Pepper asked, and looked at Sif.

"I hope it is him. We are not yet ready to face an enemy invasion." Sif said. The elevator door opened, and they got out. A second later Tony, Steve, Clint and Bruce walked out of the second elevator and the two groups met up on a patio, most of the looking up at the sky at the swirling clouds.

"Where are the three?!" Natasha called out over the raging wind.

"We've left them in the living room!" Bruce answered, receiving a nod from Natasha.

Pepper had rushed over to Tony, seeking protection in his arms from the raging winds, while Clint walked over to stand beside Natasha, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Sif was the only one who stepped forward, looking at the sky with an excited grin, and although the others were insecure and worried, they couldn't help but admire the utter complexity of what was happening above them.

"No matter how many times I've seen this, the sight doesn't cease to amaze me!" Bruce called out and glanced at Steve when Captain America snorted.

"Here they come!" Steve said and everyone strengthened their stance, ready for impact.

A white beam of light hit the helicopter landing mark, and a strong gust of wind hit the gathered group. Once it all calmed, they opened their eyes.

"Fandral! Volstagg! Hogun! You are all well!" Sif cried out, and broke into a run, while the others gaped at Haruven.

If they thought he was beautiful before, now they couldn't find the words to describe him. They could only say that white and gold did in fact suit him.

"Haruven?" Bruce gaped at the wizard who gifted him with a bright smile, and while Thor and the Warrior Three greeted Sif, Haruven approached the Avengers moving as though he was gliding.

"Bruce," Haruven spoke warmly and wrapped his arms around the Gamma-scientist in a tender embrace. "It's good to see you again," he murmured in Bruce's ear, feeling strong arms wrap around his waist as Bruce hugged him tightly.

"You look amazing, Ven," Bruce whispered and they parted, and Bruce couldn't help but notice that Haruven appeared so much _different _than he was before. There was calmness in those eyes bigger than the one he carried when they had first met, and even though before no one could say that Haruven was anything but absolutely calm and collected, the relaxed arcs of Ven's shoulders spoke so much more than words ever could. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to _be_ back," Haruven answered just as Thor walked over to them with a wide grin.

"It is good to see you again, my friends!" he greeted cheerfully glancing over one broad shoulder at Sif and the Warriors Three who stood in a line behind their leader.

"You both look good," Steve said taking in Haruven's apparently _reborn_ grace and poise before nodding at Thor in silent approval. "I suppose things at Asgard are better than we hoped."

Haruven smiled and nodded, not failing to catch the silent exchange between Steve and Thor. "Yes, they are. We've even brought reinforcements with us."

Thor chuckled and turned around, raising a hand towards his most loyal comrades. "My friends, I would like for you to meet my brothers in arms; Hogun, Volstagg and Fandral." The three bowed their heads respectfully, and the Avengers returned the favor.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you," Fandral said with a big grin, before he smiled charmingly at Pepper and Natasha. "Especially such beauty." Natasha rolled her eyes, Pepper giggled and Tony cleared his throat in warning.

"You should stop while you are ahead, Fandral," Haruven warned, amusement clear in his throat, and Fandral looked at the mage with a raised eyebrow. "Pepper is taken, and I am afraid Natasha is not one for petty compliments." Fandral sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Unfair, I say! Such unfairness!" Fandral cried out theatrically making Haruven and Thor shake their heads with amused smiles, while Volstagg laughed, and Sif and Hogun rolled their eyes.

"As amusing as this, I think we have more important things to discuss," Clint said.

"Haruven, there are three men in the living room," Bruce addressed the mage who frowned at him curiously. "They came here yesterday, looking for you."

Everyone shivered when a wave of magic passed over them and Haruven's gaze dulled for a mere second before his eyes glimmered and he looked at Thor, thin eyebrows narrowed questioningly. "How did they know where to look for me?" he asked, and everyone received a startling surprise when Thor actually appeared to have some knowledge of who was waiting for Haruven.

"They are the three Hunters I met at the Café, are they not?" Thor asked and Haruven nodded.

"I'll go and talk to them," Ven said, receiving a nod from Thor. "They have many friends and they may be able to help us in battle."

"I shall inform our friends of what has transpired," Thor answered. "You go and talk with them. We must act quickly."

"Go to the conference room," Haruven glanced at the others before moving over to Thor to lay a chaste kiss on the god's lips. "I'll meet them in the living room, and we'll join you once we're done."

"Go." Thor said, and Haruven disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Handy!" Tony said, and looked at Thor. "We'll have to get used to that."

Thor laughed at Iron Man, clapping his back, and Tony choked up, realizing quite suddenly that he hadn't missed _this_ side of Thor. The God of Thunder rarely remembered to watch his strength when he was in a good mood.

"There is much you shall have to get used to, Man of Iron," Thor spoke. "Now come. I have many things to tell you."

**cut**

"Dean! Sam! Castiel!" the three men got on their feet and gasped when their friend appeared in front of them.

"Ven?" Sam asked when he took a closer look. "Wow! You're different." Haruven laughed as he ran over, and hugged the three of them quickly.

"It suits you," Dean said with a confused look. "What the hell happened?"

"We went to see you in the Café, but it was ruined," Castiel spoke as they took seats.

"A lot of things happened," Haruven said, and took a deep breath. "And it all started on the day we've last seen each other."

"That man, Thor…"

"If he did _anything_…"

"Dean, Sam, calm down," Haruven rushed to placate the two hotheaded brothers. "I'm alright." All three looked at him doubtfully, and Haruven laughed quietly, shaking his head in exasperated fondness. "As a matter of fact, I am better than I ever was, even though the situation is dire."

"Your magic…" Dean and Sam looked at Castiel with matching expressions of confusion. "It's no longer as wild and uncontained as it was."

Haruven nodded. "Yes," he confirmed, and a small smile tilted Castiel's lips. "I found my Destined, and our union made it possible for me to control my magic, since I now share my powers with him."

"I can see the Bond," Castiel said. "It's very strong already."

"Yes, it is, but that is not important right now," Haruven looked at the with a serious gaze and the three unconsciously leaned forward, granting Haruven their full, undivided attention.

"What happened?" Dean asked, exchanging a glance with his brother and his lover.

"What I would like to know first, is how you knew where to look for me?" Haruven asked, looking at each one of them respectively.

"We came to the Café yesterday, and found it in ruins," Sam was the one who answered, lips turning up in a small smirk, "and then we had an… _interesting_ encounter."

"With whom?" Haruven asked, with eyebrows raised in interest.

"A naked woman; _Skuld_ or something." Dean sneered a bit, and Haruven's eyebrows almost touched the line of his hair.

"Skuld?" Haruven raised an eyebrow. "I thought she disliked me," he muttered, and the three raised eyebrows at him.

"I think I'll neglect for a moment why an actual _Norn_ would dislike you, in favor of asking how you actually _know_ her," Sam drawled, and Haruven chuckled.

"It is a long story, Sam. A story fit for another time."

"Then maybe you should tell us what happened," Dean said, although he really, _really_ wanted to know the story behind Haruven knowing the Norns.

"I was taken by Loki; the _actual_ Loki."

"What?!" Sam and Dean were on their feet in a second, and Haruven hurried to placate them, hands raised calmingly as a smile titled his lips.

"Everything is alright as you can very well see!" he soothed, eyes glimmering with mischief when Sam and Dean took seats again, clearing their throats uncomfortably.

"What did he want with you?" Castiel asked, a picture of calmness, although his stormy blue eyes promised redemption.

"Well," Haruven sighed and rubbed his forehead with his right hand, "it all started a long time ago, with two brothers in Asgard…"

**cut**

"That is not good," Castiel said. Dean and Sam exchanged a glance, while Haruven nodded.

"We must prepare," Ven spoke gravely. "Loki and the Chitauri could attack at any time. We're not ready to fight them."

"If I've gotten everything right, then this could be an epic battle," Sam murmured.

"Fricking _Independence Day_," Dean drawled, and Haruven laughed quietly, understanding the reference and making Dean smirk at him.

"Yes, except all of us must get involved," Haruven said, winking at Dean lightly. "King Odin is not in a position to send his army to Earth without risking Asgard. I'm afraid that we're on our own."

"The Angels will not get involved," Castiel said, bowing his head in shame. "Ever since the end of the Civil War, and since Father returned to Heaven, they were forbidden from coming to Earth."

"Do you honestly believe they wouldn't help us?" Haruven asked and Castiel frowned.

"I can speak with them," he hesitated. "I may no longer be an Angel, but my brothers and sisters still communicate with me. I only hope they will be able to soften our Father's heart."

"You did so once, Castiel," Haruven spoke warmly, referring to Castiel's decision to remain by Dean's side, and how the former Angel begged and pleaded with his Creator not to punish him with more than taking Castiel's Grace. There was still a place for Castiel in Heaven, and only the former Angel's belief and utter loyalty to his Creator made that possible. "I have no doubt that you can convince him to help us, any way possible." Castiel blushed slightly under Haruven's encouraging look.

"It's good to have you back, Ven," Sam said. "When we found the Café in the sorry state it's in we were worried. We thought something happened and that we weren't there to help you."

"You don't need to worry about me," Haruven assured them, "but I can't help but wonder why you've come looking for me. I thought you were on a Hunt."

"We were," Dean smirked. "That job you gave us was pretty difficult, but we found it."

Haruven's eyes widened and he sat straighter in his seat. "You've found the Mirror?"

"Yes, we have," Castiel said, and bowed down to take a wooden chest off of the floor. Haruven stood up and walked over to him, and Castiel followed his example. Haruven's hands hovered above the box, and all three could see that they were shaking a bit.

"I can't believe you've actually managed to bring it here," Haruven murmured, voice suddenly deeper with amazement, and traced the veins and markings on the wooden chest with a tender touch.

"It took some serious convincing, and a few broken arms and noses…"

"Hopefully not yours," Haruven raised an eyebrow at Dean, looking at the hunter from under messy bangs, and Dean and Sam chuckled while Castiel smirked lightly.

"I am not an Angel anymore, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeves," Castiel said, standing straighter.

"You should have seen him," Dean grinned. "He went all Obi-Wan Kenobi on them." He waved his hand in that infamous 'these are not the droids you're looking for' motion.

Haruven chuckled and slowly placed his hands on the chest. "I can't believe this. It is actually here." His eyes were glowing bright emerald and his voice was deep in his wonder. Ever so slowly he opened the chest, and the three felt a shiver of power pass over them.

"Haruven? I felt your…" the elevator opened, and Thor stepped in, only to halt in his step when he saw Haruven take out a jade rimmed, small, round mirror out of the chest.

"Come, Thor." Haruven turned to face Thor. "You need to see this."

"What is it?" Thor asked as he approached Haruven.

"This is Yata no Kagami. In some circles it's known as the Forlorn Hope," Haruven explained. "It's the only object in the world that can truly fulfill your heart's desire."

Thor frowned, and looked at Haruven. "Your heart's desire?"

"Yes," Haruven nodded, tracing the silvery surface of the mirror with the tip of his finger.

"Why would you need such a thing?" Thor asked carefully. Haruven chuckled and looked at Thor with loving eyes full of reassurance.

"I don't need it anymore," he turned to face Castiel, placed the Mirror in the chest, closed it, and waved his hand over it. It vanished with a gust of wind to the surprise of everyone in the room. "Don't worry. It's in a safe place," Haruven assured them before he turned to face Thor. "You must understand that I was getting quite desperate a while ago," he explained. "I had no intention to use it in any way but as a last resort."

"Good. Such things always come with a price to pay," Thor said, and the three Hunters were surprised when he enveloped Haruven into a hug.

They had to admit that the two looked great together. It was like a meeting of day and night, with Thor's blond hair, and lighter tan, and Haruven's long, raven black hair, and slightly tanned skin.

"Now we have a last resort. We have much to do, and little time to do it," Haruven said.

"What do you want us to do? We'll do whatever it takes." Castiel and Dean agreed with Sam's words and Haruven pulled back from Thor to look at them, while the God of Thunder merely smiled.

He was right after all. Haruven had something in him that inspired whoever met him. He had no doubt that they would be ready; no doubt at all.

"Castiel, speak with your brothers and sisters. Do whatever you can to make them see that we need all the help we can get. Sam and Dean, I need you to speak with as many hunters, as quickly as you can. I have no doubt that they are better prepared for whatever evil we might face than most of the human race."

"I'll call Bobby immediately. He has more contacts than we do. It'll be done," Dean said, and Haruven nodded in thanks.

"Do you have a place to stay at?" he asked.

"We'll manage," Sam smiled and Haruven frowned.

"You could stay at the Café. I don't plan to reopen it in this situation. I can make it into a Safe-house of sorts in case the Avengers Tower is compromised."

"That is a good idea; you would need to make it bigger though," Thor suggested, and Haruven smirked.

"I have magic on my side, Thor," he spoke and Thor chuckled. "By the time I am done with it, it will be fit to house hundreds."

"I do not doubt that," Thor said and pulled Haruven closer to kiss one rosy cheek.

_"Ven? Thor? Is everything alright?" _Steve's voice came from a speaker in the room.

"Everything is alright, Steve. On your side?" Haruven reported.

"We've just received a call from Bruce Wayne. He said he managed to get in contact with Superman. They are on their way here." Haruven smiled at that.

"Good. That's good," he said, exchanging a glance with Thor, although he caught the way Dean's eyes widened and lips parted in shock and the way Sam rolled his eyes in exasperation while Castiel sighed and shook his head, lips tilted into a small smile.

"You'll need many more," Sam said, and Haruven nodded.

"I'll need to find a way to contact everyone."

_"How did those runes at the Café work?"_ Bruce asked, and Haruven raised an eyebrow. _"Come on now, Ven. You can't tell me that they weren't summoning all those in need to you."_

For a few moments Haruven was quiet. A second later he smacked his palm against his forehead quite hard, making everyone in the room wince. "Heavens help me, I'm an _idiot_!"

"Ven?" Thor narrowed his eyes at his lover in confusion when Haruven started to pace.

"Don't you see, Thor? I placed those runes on the Café so that they would summon all those in need of a Sanctuary to me. With slight changes I could use the same spell to bring help here! I have no doubt that Loki would strike on us. He will want revenge. If we prepare an Army here, and somehow protect the rest of the world, then we may actually be able to make a stand!"

_"I'm having difficulties following here,"_ Tony drawled _"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you don't mean to bring an army to New York."_

Haruven sighed, and shook his head. "We'll _need_ an army to fight this, Tony, and whether you believe it or not, there are many who are able to fight."

"What about the other Wizards?" Castiel asked.

"I'll have to think about that," Haruven murmured. "There are many Wizards on Earth. They live in every city, and every town and village in the world. There is a possibility that Loki will strike at many places at once. We must be ready for that."

_"We need to devise strategies, but we can't do that if we don't know with how many people we can work,"_ Natasha said.

"That is correct," Thor agreed, glancing at Haruven who stopped beside a window and looked out at the busy streets bellow them.

"We already know we don't have much time," he spoke, rubbing his chin with his right hand, left arm wrapped around his waist. "I'll go to Starborn Café, and prepare it. Castiel…"

"The moment we settle, I'll get in contact with Safiriel," said the former angel and Haruven nodded.

"Come," he said. "The sooner we start the better. Once I am done with Starborn Café, I'll come back to the Tower and start on those runes. Wayne and Clark should be here by then."

"At least we have started something," Thor said. "What would you have me do?"

"Stay here with your friends. I do not know how Volstagg and Hogun fight, but Fandral needs to train. The training room should be good enough for that. I'll hurry back," Haruven instructed, receiving a worried frown for his efforts.

"I do not like leaving you alone," Thor muttered warily and Haruven smiled at him lovingly, walking over to his huge lover to kiss him reassuringly.

"Don't worry so much about me, Thor," he spoke in a lovingly whisper. "I'll hurry back. Besides, you would know immediately if something went wrong."

Thor nodded although he didn't look happy. "Very well," he said, and Haruven smiled at him.

"You three should stay here until I'm done," Haruven said to the hunter trio. "You should meet everyone. We will all need to work on this together."

"We'll do that. You go. And good luck." Sam said, and Haruven disappeared in a blink of an eye. The moment he was gone the three looked at Thor, who all of a sudden felt slightly uncomfortable.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked once he cleared his throat.

"Not necessarily _wrong,_" Dean drawled, and crossed his arms over his chest. "So; you and Ven are together now."

"Yes. We are Bonded," Thor confirmed.

"Do you love him?" Castiel asked, and Thor looked at him with a frown.

"What?"

"Do. You. Love. Him." Castiel pressed out through his teeth. Dean and Sam recognized that tone. It was one both of them learned to fear, especially Dean, since it meant Castiel was serious; _very_ serious.

"I do. I love him more than I have ever loved anyone or anything," Thor said, looking straight in Castiel's eyes.

"Very well." Castiel nodded and straightened. "Haruven Sigurdsson helped Dean and me some time ago. He helped Samuel, and he helped a lot of people. I do believe that I speak in all of our names when I say that should you hurt him, no place on our Father's Green Earth will provide you safety. I will personally hunt you down and make you suffer in ways you cannot possibly comprehend; God of Thunder or not. I may no longer be an Angel of the Lord, but I can be quite resourceful when I want to be."

There was no doubt in Thor's heart that Castiel was serious. His baby blue eyes showed no lies.

"Then I have nothing to worry about," Thor spoke in the same tone. "Ven is my life. I shall sooner bring harm to myself than allow any harm to come to him. I have no doubt that there shall be times when he and I will argue and disagree, but I love him, and I will not hurt him intentionally."

Castiel nodded minutely. "Very well."

"Gee, babe. I didn't know you had it in you." Dean grinned, and Castiel threw him a glance. A slight blush covered his cheeks while Sam snickered.

"Never the less, what he said is true." Sam looked at Thor. "Ven was there for a lot of people. I think I speak in all of our names when I say you would see some serious trouble if anything happened to him."

Thor nodded with a small smile. "I am glad he has so many friends, whether he knows it is so or not."

_"Not that I want to interrupt this wonderful display of love and loyalty, but we have a war to plan, and over here we have three-"_

_"Four!"_

_"__**Four**__ very excited Asgardians who are already brandishing their swords,"_ Tony corrected himself after Sif interrupted him.

Thor chuckled, and shook his head. "We are on our way."

Time was not on their side, but at least they were moving forward.

Even though they were few now, Thor hoped in his heart that soon they would have an army to fight Loki and the Chitauri with.

He only hoped they would win.

He only hoped.

**cut**

**And so it begins. Who will come? Will **_**anyone**_** answer their call?**


	2. Safe Haven

**cut**

"Do you like it?" Haruven asked as he, Thor, Sam, Dean and Castiel entered the remodeled Starborn Café. The first floor was transformed into a huge lobby. There were couches and armchairs tactically placed around the room with a few tables, and the clock Thor gifted Haruven with now rested above one of the two fireplaces that were in the room.

"It's bigger than it was, that's for sure," Dean muttered and Haruven chuckled.

"Wait 'til you see the rest." He walked through the room towards the door to the left. A staircase led to the upper floor and once they were there Haruven opened the first door to the right. They entered and whistled.

"It's _much_ bigger than it was," Sam said as they looked around.

"Surprising what you can do with magic, is it not? I stretched the space as far as it could go without the danger of it all collapsing in on itself," Haruven explained as he led them to the first door on the left. "I made it so that each of the doors in the hallway led to three to four bedroom apartments. There is a self-restocking fridge in every room that will supply you with different sorts of food every day. I tried to make it as comfortable as possible."

"That's a lot of magic," Castiel commented as he looked around one of the rooms. He supposed they were all the same; painted in gentle brown colors with a king sized bed and a wardrobe, with an artificial window.

"It took a lot of magic, yes," Haruven admitted as they all gathered in front of him and Thor who had his arms around Haruven's waist. The God of Thunder looked around and nodded in approval, although he missed the simplicity of Haruven's loft and the living room in which they had spent many nights talking and getting to know one another.

"The fourth door leads to the bathroom?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Each 'apartment' has its own bathroom. It took a lot out of me to make it all this way, but at least we'll have a place for everyone to stay in," Haruven said and gifted them all with a small smile. "No matter how many people come we will have a place for them."

"Won't it be suspicious if many people start coming?" Castiel asked.

"I placed a few Notice-Me-Not charms around the place. No one will get suspicious," Haruven said, and the three hunters nodded.

"We shall leave you to settle here. Sif and the others should join you shortly," Thor said, and the three nodded.

"I'll contact the Angels immediately," Castiel said, and Haruven nodded at him.

"Thank you, Castiel. I'll call you if we need you, alright?"

"Take care," Sam said, and a moment later Haruven and Thor disappeared. "Let's get to it. We need to do some research."

"Research on what? We know what we're facing," Dean said, wrinkling his nose at the mere _mention_ of research.

"We know we're facing something called the Chitauri. Besides, you need to call Bobby and tell him everything. He needs to starts calling in favors," Sam said, and Dean groaned.

"Do you know what he'll do to me? He'll chew me out!"

"At least it will be over the phone." Dean pouted at Castiel.

"You're awfully supportive," he grumbled and followed his lover into their new room, ignoring Sam's laughter. Dean closed the door once he and Castiel were in, and walked over to the bed where Castiel was already sitting.

"He will be happy to hear from you," Castiel said and Dean smirked when he saw that his lover's eyes were closed. He walked over to Castiel and kneeled in front of him. "Dean, what are you doing?" Castiel opened his eyes to look down at Dean. The hunter placed his hands on Castiel's knees, and slowly dragged them up. He leaned forward and kissed Castiel lovingly, smirking against the former Angel's lips when Castiel reached up, and fisted his hands in Dean's short hair.

The kiss soon grew more passionate, and when Dean abandoned Castiel's lips to trail open mouthed kisses down his chin and neck, Castiel sighed and slowly started to lean back.

"We have a lot to do, Dean."

"M-hm..." Dean hummed as he unbuttoned Castiel's shirt, kissing down his chest. Castiel sighed and arched when Dean's hand brushed over his awakening member.

"Dean?"

"Hm?"

"Dean!" the hunter smirked and bit lightly on the skin just above the waistband of Castiel's pants, knowing that his Angel wouldn't be able to deny him for much longer.

"Yes, Cas?" he asked as he unbuttoned Castiel's pants and pulled them down together with his boxers.

"You are insatiable."

Dean took a gentle hold of Castiel's already hard length, tugging on it leisurely with eyes pointedly locked on Castiel's face. His own pants become too tight when Castiel moaned and arched off the bed, thighs quivering as he parted his legs invitingly.

"We have work to…" Castiel's words faded into a needy moan when Dean's finger brushed against his entrance, and the hunter worked quickly with his clothes.

"I haven't touched you for a while." Dean climbed over Castiel. The blue eyed man started to crawl backwards towards the middle of the bed, his overcoat and shirt getting in the way. Dean grabbed Castiel's hips and pulled him towards himself, looming over the slightly smaller man with a leering smirk. "Where do you think you're going?" he growled, and leaned over his lover to pull him into a passion filled kiss. Castiel moaned into Dean's mouth, and Dean thrust his hips forward, producing some friction between their flushed bodies. "Damn it. This won't last long," he growled.

"Then start already," Castiel murmured, nibbling on the sharp line of Dean's chin.

"That's _one_ of the reasons I love you." Dean flipped Castiel over, and the former Angel moaned when he felt his lover's tongue against his entrance.

"Dean – hurry – please…" not able to resist his lover, Dean leaned over him. He wrapped his arms around Castiel and pulled him up, quickly getting rid of what remained of Castiel's clothes after he dug around his pockets for the tube of lube he had gotten used to carrying on himself at all times.

With Castiel resting back against Dean, and Dean's hand working his lover's member slowly, Castiel only faintly heard the sound of the tube popping open, hardly aware of Dean cursing under his breath as he covered his own aching length with the gooey substance, before he brought his fingers to Castiel's entrance.

"Fuck…" Dean pressed out through his teeth as he pushed one digit inside the tight heat of his lover's channel, his cock twitching as he quickly prepared Castiel for something much bigger than his fingers.

Castiel let go of a needy moan when Dean impaled him on his rock hard member, and a shiver shook his body when the Hunter buried his face between his shoulder blades. Dean wrapped his left arm around Castiel's waist, the other pumping his angel's length hurriedly, and started to move. Soon enough both were reduced to moans, groans and grunts, as the air became heavy with the smell of their sweat.

"Damn it, Cas!" Dean grunted, pushed Castiel on all fours and leaned over him.

"Dean!" Castiel gasped and his hands fisted in the soft covers. He arched closer to his lover when Dean grabbed his member again. Their rhythm became frantic and soon enough they came with each other's names on their lips. They collapsed on the bed, and Dean pulled Castiel against his chest.

"You'll do just about anything to avoid calling Bobby, won't you?" Castiel muttered and Dean chuckled. He kissed Castiel's shoulder before he nuzzled his cheek against Castiel's soft hair, and hugged him tightly.

"I'll do just about anything to have you with me," Dean murmured and Castiel only smiled.

**cut**

"There you are!" Pepper called out as Haruven and Thor appeared in the living room. She hugged Haruven when they walked over to them and Ven hugged her back tightly.

"It's good to see you again, Pepper," he said when they parted and Pepper hugged Thor.

"It's good to see the both of you," she said. Thor and Haruven walked over to the closest armchair and Thor took a seat before he pulled Haruven into his lap. "Sif and the Warrior Three just left."

"I hope they won't have any trouble finding Starborn Café," Haruven commented and Pepper giggled.

"I've taken Sif there a few days back," Pepper said. "She wanted to see it."

"Then we have nothing to worry about. Among the four of them she is the only one who knows her way around," Thor said and everyone either chuckled or laughed at that.

"What is our next course of action?" Steve asked.

"I need to start on that enchantment as soon as possible," Haruven said. "We need as many able fighters as possible, and I met quite a few during my time at Starborn."

"Everything will be alright," Bruce said. "I have no doubt that everyone will answer your call."

Haruven looked at Thor when the God of Thunder squeezed his jean clad thigh. "They will answer, min stjarna." (my star)

"I don't know, Thor. I just…"

"Don't start that," Tony interrupted Ven. "Whether you want to admit it or not, you've done a lot of people a favor."

"I just…"

"You're a good man," Clint voiced what everyone else was thinking. "You'll see. Once the need arises everyone will gather."

"Clint is right," Natasha agreed. "This will be a war for Earth. We will all fight to save it."

Haruven smiled as he looked around. "I guess I'm just worried," he admitted and looked at Thor when the God of Thunder reached up and pushed a strand of Haruven's hair that escaped his high ponytail behind his ear.

"We hadn't sparred in a while. Maybe it will help you relax," Thor suggested.

"Later. I should start on those runes," Ven murmured and stood up.

"Where will you do it?" Bruce asked.

"I need to do them in the middle of the highest place in the tower. That way the magic will work better."

"Do it on the top of the tower then. No choppers but ours land there either way." Tony said, and Haruven nodded at him.

"Would you mind if I watched?" Bruce asked, and Haruven chuckled.

"No, I wouldn't, but you would need to be very quiet and still." Bruce nodded excitedly.

"I'll join you," Natasha said.

"Me too!" Pepper hopped up excitedly.

"Alright. Come with me. I might as well start right away," Haruven laughed and they made their way to the closest elevator.

Once they were gone, Thor, Steve, Tony and Clint gathered around the bar, while Tony handed out drinks.

"He really doubts himself," Steve commented after a few moments.

"He does," Thor agreed as he cradled the glass of scotch in his hand. "He is a good man. He fought many battles, and saved many people, but he simply does not believe that anyone owes him anything. He believes that it was his job to fight."

"It's quite strange," Clint said. "We all do this for one reason or another, but I don't believe I ever met anyone who fought for the whole world just because they believed it's their duty."

"That is Haruven," Thor chuckled. "I do not believe there is anyone in the world quite like him."

"And there isn't, my friend," Tony said clapped Thor's shoulder. "You've caught yourself a one of a kind deal."

"I do believe you are wrong there, my friend. It was he that caught me."

Tony, Steve and Clint chuckled at that, and Steve placed a hand on Thor's shoulder. "You just might be right about that."

**cut**

"Where do you want us?" Bruce called out to Haruven while The wizard walked around the platform, trying to decide where he would start with the runes. He looked over at them and flicked his wrist. Everyone gaped when a comfortable couch appeared behind them.

"Now _that's_ handy,." Pepper said.

"I know. Ever since Thor and I bonded, I can control and apply my magic better than I ever could." Bruce, Pepper and Natasha took seats and looked up just as Ven stopped in the middle of the platform and nodded. "This is it." A moment later a spear appeared in his hand and its sharp tip glimmered in the Sun. "Just remember, don't talk and don't move too much. If the pressure becomes too much for you, leave immediately, alright?" he received confirming answers and smiled at them.

They watched as he closed his eyes and impaled the spear into the ground. A wave of pure, unrefined magic spread over them, and their breaths hitched in their throats.

Haruven's eyes snapped open, and his hair and clothes started shifting with the wind that danced around him. In what seemed like a trans, he started to move. He shifted the spear constantly as his magic danced around him. Every time he would move on from a rune he finished, it would start shining emerald green.

Pepper, Natasha and Bruce could only stare. They were hardly breathing. The Sun started to set as Haruven slowly finished his work. He stopped, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The spear disappeared and he looked at his bewildered audience.

"One more thing to do," he commented in a slightly strained whisper and walked into the middle. There was a smaller circle in the very center of the platform. Four lines spread out East, South, West and North from it, and at their ends they were connected by a big circle. Haruven stepped into the central circle, clasped his hands in front of his chest, closed his eyes and bowed his head.

In that moment every single rune came to life. Green shining runes started to rise into the air, slowly circling in perfect form around Haruven. He was muttering something neither of the three could understand, his voice growing steadily stronger and louder.

In the next moment green light blinded the three and the pressure that was slowly building up exploded. They managed to open their eyes in time to see a circle of green magic spread over the sky and into the four winds.

"Haruven!" they cried out when the man stumbled and fell to his knees. They didn't even move when Thor came out of the elevator, rushing over to his kneeling lover.

"You've overworked yourself," Thor chastised gently as he kneeled beside Haruven with his hands resting on Haruven's shoulders.

"I might have, but it's done. Now we can only wait." Ven gifted Thor with a small, sleepy smile.

Thor sighed and shook his head. "You will be the death of me." He muttered and gathered Haruven into his arms.

"Is he alright?" Pepper asked when Thor walked over to them. He looked down only to realize that his wizard fell asleep with his head resting on Thor's strong chest.

"Worry not. He is merely tired. I shall take him to our room. You three should rest as well," Thor spoke, gifting them all with a reassuring smile.

"We're fine," Bruce said. "Take him to your room. There's nothing more any of us can do but wait and prepare."

Thor nodded at them and smiled. "Sleep well. I shall see you in the morning." They smiled at him and Thor entered the elevator. Once the door closed he sighed and looked down at his sleeping Bonded. Haruven sighed in his sleep and nuzzled closer to him. Thor smiled as the door opened and he walked over to their room.

"Thor?" Haruven muttered sleepily as Thor laid him down on the bed.

"What is it, sváss?" (beloved) he took a seat beside Haruven.

"Lay with me."

"We must change."

Haruven sighed, and a moment later they were both dressed in nothing but pajama bottoms. Thor snorted, shook his head, and lied down beside Haruven. He pulled a blanket over the both of them, and Haruven nuzzled into Thor's strong, firm chest.

"Sleep well, love," Haruven mumbled, already half-asleep and Thor kissed his forehead.

"You as well, min líf; you as well." (my life)

**cut**

"Has anyone seen Thor and Ven?" Bruce rushed into the dining room of the tower, making everyone in it look up at him.

"Aren't they in their room?" Tony asked with a spoon hanging from his mouth.

"If they were in their room I wouldn't be here asking if anyone has seen them," Bruce drawled, hopping in his place in more than obvious annoyance.

"And I just told you that we didn't see them," Tony returned in kind and went back to his cereals. Bruce groaned and walked over to the table.

"Where could they have gone?" Pepper asked, stirring her tea as she closed the papers she has been reading.

"Maybe they went to Starborn," Natasha offered, sipping on her second cup of coffee in the past hour.

"They would have said something!" Bruce snapped, almost flinging a pitcher of orange juice off of the table with the way he flailed his arms in annoyance.

"Maybe they just wanted some time for themselves," Steve muttered sleepily, nodding off over his cup of coffee, and Bruce glared at him.

"They would have _said_ something," he growled.

"Don't worry about them!" Clint grinned at Bruce, pushing a cup of coffee over to the fuming Gamma-scientist. "Thor would never allow anything to happen to Haruven, and they'll come back quickly enough." Bruce huffed and glared at the scrambled eggs and bacon Pepper placed in front of him.

"I still think they should have left a message before they left," he mumbled and everyone exchanged glances full of fondness. Who would have thought that their resident time-bomb was such a mother hen?

"You're a bigger mother hen than Ven is," Natasha spoke under her breath.

"What did you say?" Bruce asked, and Natasha smiled at him.

"Nothing!" she stuffed a piece of bread in her mouth. "Absolutely nothing."

**cut**

"This is it."

Thor didn't exactly know where they were or how they got there. He only knew that it was beautiful. The valley they were in had a small pond in the middle with a huge waterfall. There were trees all around them, and the air was hot and moist.

"This place is beautiful." Thor said, and Haruven smiled.

"I don't think many people know about it. I discovered it during a mission some years back. A group of Death Eaters was hiding 50 miles north from here. One of them escaped and I chased him for several days. I failed to catch him because rain started to fall, and I lost his trail. I found this place then. Ever since then I've been coming here when I wanted some alone time to think."

Thor turned to look at Haruven. The wizard was in a pair of blue jeans and white snickers, with a white button up shirt with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair was down for once, and he was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Thank you for bringing me here, to your safe haven." Thor walked over to Haruven. The wizard smiled at him lovingly and took his hand in his. They walked over to the lake and Thor raised an eyebrow when Haruven took his shirt off.

"Come. The water here is always refreshing," Haruven said, shrugged off his shirt and pants and jumped head first into the water. Thor smirked, took his clothes off and followed after him. After he dove out of the cool water he looked around and found Haruven a few feet away from him. He looked like a water nymph, with eyes glowing and hair floating around him.

Thor swam over to Ven, wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him against his hard body.

Haruven chuckled and wrapped his arms around Thor's neck. They shared a chaste kiss, and Thor smiled against Haruven's lips.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Thor muttered and rested his forehead against Haruven's.

"I could ask you the same thing," Haruven said. Thor snorted and kissed him lightly again.

"You are too perfect for me, my beautiful Haruven; min kveykva." (my light)

"I beg to differ," Haruven laughed, nibbling on Thor's bottom lip.

"I love you so much, min forlog." (my destiny) Haruven smiled, and leaned in to kiss Thor lovingly, entangling dexterous fingers in blond tresses.

"I love you just as much, my God of Thunder."

Thor kissed Ven again and his hands traveled lower until they settled on Haruven's thighs. The wizard yelped when Thor hefted him up and made him wrap his legs around Thor's waist. He looked at Thor with slight surprise when his back met the hard, cold surface of a stone. His surprise melted into passion when he felt Thor's fingers against his entrance, and Thor kissed Ven lovingly as he started to prepare him, groaning when Haruven rocked against him, losing himself in the pleasure. He moaned when Thor entered him slowly, and started muttering words in Old Norse Haruven couldn't understand, but there was so much love and passion in Thor's voice that he didn't need to understand them either.

"Please – please, Thor – I can't…"

"Ykkar lysta vera mín bjóda." (Your wish is my command.) Thor braced himself against the rock, and quickened the pace. He growled when he felt Haruven's nails pierce the skin of his shoulders. His mind was blown with the assault of heat and tightness, and he bit into Haruven's shoulder as he came, while Haruven moaned his release. They sagged against the rock, enjoying the peace of this little safe haven of theirs.

"I love you, Haruven Sigurdsson," Thor whispered, and felt Haruven shiver against him. "More than you could possibly fathom."

"I love you too, Thor Odinson," Haruven whispered, and buried his face in Thor's shoulder. "I love you too."

**cut**

**Sometimes you just need to let go even though the clock is ticking, don't you think?**


	3. Many Arrivals

**cut**

"Ven? Ven?! Has anyone seen Haruven?!" Bruce snapped as he entered the living room of the Avengers Tower. The Avengers were in there including the Winchesters, Castiel, the Warrior Three and Sif. Well, everyone but Thor.

"Not since he and Thor came home yesterday," Steve said, exchanging a glance with the others.

"Why do you need him?" Pepper asked, closing the business part of the papers and gifting her husband with a smile when Tony offered her a glass of orange juice.

"I wanted to run over a few things with him and I wanted to tell him that Wayne called in. He and Superman are half an hour away from us," Bruce informed them and Tony pushed a button on his Tablet.

"Jarvis, locate Sigurdsson and Thor."

*They are in the training room, sir. Mr. Sigurdsson said that if anyone needed either one of them that they should come down,* Jarvis reported, and almost as one everyone stood up and rushed towards the elevator.

"This I gotta see," Clint muttered.

"_You_ gotta see this? We never saw Ven fight!" Sam hopped in his place in excitement and Dean grinned at him. Within moments Bruce was left alone in the living room, with his jaw hanging open.

"I can't believe this," he muttered clapping his hands against his thighs in utter amazement. "Bunch of children they are."

**cut**

"Come on, my lord! Last time you put up more of a fight!" Haruven teased with a smirk. He was standing on top of a piece of the floor that Thor managed to punch out with his Hammer. Thor growled at him and spun Mjölnir expertly, his eyes flashing electric blue.

"And you weren't as much of a tease last time!" Haruven winked at him.

"I told you to catch me, didn't I?" he drawled and jumped away when lightning crashed from above him.

When the group of warriors entered the observation room they could do nothing but gape. It was as though they were watching the clash of titans. They had to concentrate hard to be able to follow either men in the training room. Magic faced Thunder, fist clashed with fist, their speed matched up perfectly, and both seemed to enjoy the fight.

"Remind me never to get on his bad side." Dean's eyes were wide with wonder.

"I see that he was holding back greatly when he fought me," Fandral commented dryly, crossing his arms over his chest although anyone who dared spare any attention to him would have seen him hopping minutely in his place.

"Have you seen anything similar to this, Cas?" Sam asked the former Angel, and everyone looked at Castiel when he nodded minutely.

"I have. In the old times," his eyes were filled with memories of terror, "but they are stronger, _much_ stronger than Lucifer and Michael ever were. And I can tell that they are still holding back. This is merely practice for them."

"That's as much of a terrifying as it is a comforting thought," Steve muttered glancing towards the entrance and nodding at Bruce when he entered.

Tony glanced around and moved forward pushing a button on the control board.

_*Come on, Thor! You said you would pay me back for last time!*_ Haruven's voice came over the speakers. He sounded excited. He didn't sound winded at all.

Thor growled and sent a huge wave of lightning at Haruven. The wizard raised his hands, facing the attack head on. A green shield appeared around him and Thor's attack bounced off of it, although it pushed Haruven back a little.

_*Dominatur caeli ardentes! Drardor!*_(Conquer the burning heavens! Firedrake!) Haruven roared and the air around him burst into flames. It shot up towards the ceiling transforming into a huge dragon. It roared and moved forward to attack Thor.

"Thor!" Sif screamed, but to the shock of everyone in the observation room Thor kneeled and crossed his arms over his head. The burning inferno crashed down on him only to disperse upon a shield. Thor grinned at Haruven who smirked and him and fisted his hands. The fire grew stronger, but Thor managed to get to his feet. With a powerful roar he fought off the flames and directed them towards Haruven. The wizard hn-ed, and lowered his left hand. He opened his right hand, palm facing the flames rushing towards him.

_*Finite,*_ he drawled almost lazily. What he didn't expect was for Thor to come charging at him, and Haruven barely managed to avoid being hit over the head with Mjölnir.

"How long do you think they could go on like this?" Hogun asked no one in particular.

"To be perfectly honest, I really do not want to find out right away." Sif spoke around the tip of the thumb she's been chewing on to curb her excitement and nervosas.

_*Come, Haruven! Let's finish this!*_ Thor called out.

_*My pleasure!*_ Haruven answered and clasped his hands in front of himself with his eyes closed and head bowed. Thor smirked and started to spin Mjölnir, gathering everything he had for one last attack.

Haruven's eyes flashed open and the grin that covered his face was one no one wanted to see aimed at them.

_*Destruam caelum, Gehennam ensis!* _(Tear down the sky, Gehenna Blade!) Their attacks met in the middle blinding everyone in the observation room. For a few moments everything shook to the point it almost brought everyone down to their knees.

Once it was over, they opened their eyes and looked down into the training room. Thor and Ven were on opposite sides of the room, braced against the walls. Both were breathing with slight difficulties, but they were grinning at one another with eyes glowing mirthfully.

Ven took a deep breath and placed his hand on the wall. _*Reparo,*_ he spoke breathlessly, and with a powerful wave of magic everything returned to how it was before.

"Monstrous," Volstagg grunted. "Both of them are monstrous." No one could find anything to say to that.

_*Why don't all of you come down?*_ they looked through the mirror and found Haruven smirking up at them. _*We're about to receive company.*_

They joined up with Thor and Haruven in the hallway and the two looked at them with almost matching smirks. "Did you enjoy the show?" Haruven asked and leaned against Thor when the God of Thunder wrapped his arm around Ven's waist.

"You are frighteningly strong," Sif complimented. "I see now why you two are destined for each other."

"Yes. I'm afraid a _puny human_ wouldn't be able to handle either one of you," Tony teased and Haruven laughed.

"Now, now, Tony; no need to be bitter," Haruven winked at him. "Come. I can feel them." He took Thor's hand and started to lead him over to the elevators. The others followed after them almost timidly.

They were constantly getting more and more aware of Haruven's power, and everyone but the Warrior Three and Sif, who didn't know Haruven before, started wondering how he managed to survive with that much power before Thor came back to Earth.

Not one of them thought Haruven weak before, but now they were grateful that he was on their side.

They came out of the elevators and walked onto the top of the tower in time to see a jet land. Beside it landed a man dressed in red and blue.

"Clark!" Haruven called out with a beautiful smile decorating his face. He let go of Thor's hand and ran over to the tall man, practically throwing himself into his arms.

Clark Kent, a.k.a. Superman, smiled and hugged Haruven close. "I was worried about you, Ven. I'm glad to see you're safe."

"I'm happy to see you in good health as well, Clark." Wayne came out of the jet and Haruven pulled him into a hug as well.

"It is good to see you again, Bruce," Haruven spoke to the man and grinned widely when out of the jet came Alfred followed by a young woman and man.

"You know Alfred, and I would like for you to meet Barbara Wilson and Dick Grayson; Batgirl and Robin," Wayne introduced the two and Haruven smiled at the them and shook their hands before he walked over to hug Alfred warmly.

"Master Bruce told me everything. I'm happy to see that you've recovered," Alfred said and Haruven gifted him with a loving smile.

"I'm more than recovered, Alfred. Come, all of you. You must meet everyone." While everyone introduced themselves Haruven walked over to stand beside Thor.

The God of Thunder stood slightly to the side, observing everything with a watchful gaze. "You look slightly overwhelmed," he commented and Haruven chuckled.

"All of the people that came often to Starborn Café have grown dear to my heart," Haruven whispered to his beloved. "I'm not thrilled about forcing them to go through what awaits us, but I am glad that there are many who are willing to fight for Earth." Thor hummed and Haruven shot him a small glance from under his bangs. "You are not jealous, are you?" he teased and Thor cleared his throat pulling on a smile when Clark, Wayne, Alfred, Barbara and Dick walked over to them.

"And who is this striking young man?" Alfred looked at Thor over the rim of his glasses and Haruven chuckled.

"Thor, I would like for you to meet Alfred Pennyworth, one of my most loyal customers. Everyone this is Thor Odinson of Asgard; my Bonded." Alfred hummed, Wayne cleared his throat with a small smirk and Clark raised an eyebrow at Thor, while Barbara and Dick exchanged a wide-eyed glance.

"God of Thunder, I presume." Alfred offered his hand to Thor. The tall man raised an eyebrow and shook Alfred's hand.

"You are correct."

"Alfred…"

"Now, now, my dear," Alfred interrupted Ven offering a grandfatherly smile although his eyes were quiet mischievous. "I merely wish to know if this young man's intentions towards you are good."

"We are Bonded; married by all rights," Haruven spoke to assure the kind old butler. Thor smiled at Ven when he approached him and took Thor's slightly bigger hand between his.

"As long as he treats you right." Alfred shot Thor a warning glance and Thor nodded.

"I am impressed though." Clark spoke up and everyone looked at him. "To be perfectly honest I found it hard to believe that there was anyone on Earth with enough power to keep up with you, Ven." The Avengers, Winchesters, Castiel, the Warrior Three and Sif cleared their throats, making the newcomers raise eyebrows at them.

"You haven't seen anything," Dean grumbled, receiving a smirk from Ven.

"That doesn't matter right now. I think we should all move somewhere more comfortable. They need to know why they were summoned here," Haruven said and Thor nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we should go to the conference room," Tony suggested. "There's more room there than anywhere else in the tower beside the training room."

"Very well. Let's g…" a pulse of warmth spread over them and Ven looked into the sky.

"Ven?" Thor asked worriedly, feeling his beloved's confusion.

"Another arrival," Ven muttered and everyone looked into the sky. A moment later a sleek jet became visible and it started to land slowly.

The back door started to open and a woman jumped out before the jet managed to land properly.

"Haruven!" she cried out and threw herself into his arms.

"Rogue?" Haruven spoke in slight surprise. Rogue moved back a little and started checking him over, panic written all over her face.

"I felt ya call! I thought ya were in trouble! Don't ya ever, _ever_ do somethin' like tha' again!" Haruven was looking at her and the men that came out of the plain wide-eyed. "Ven?" the wizard looked at Rogue with surprise in his eyes.

"I didn't think you'd all come," Ven spoke in obvious surprise, and Rogue frowned at him.

"'Course we'd come!" she snapped, hitting Ven over the head making him yelp and cover the aching spot with his hands, backing away from the angry woman who stood in front of him with hands fisted on her waist. "You called an' we answered!" Ven looked at Thor, lowering his hands and the man chuckled at him.

"I believe the correct phrase is 'I told you so'," Thor said.

"It is an honor to finally meet you." One of Rogue's companions stepped forward and offered his right hand to Haruven who accepted it, still glancing warily towards Rogue. "I am Scott Summers, code name Cyclops, and these are some of the X-men. The others are waiting for more information." Gambit grinned at Ven and Logan nodded his head, and Haruven recognized Nightcrawler, Iceman and Angel from Rogue's stories.

"Why don't we all move down to the conference room and we can get to know each other there," Pepper suggested. "We can't keep standing here." They moved towards the elevators.

Once everyone was in the conference room, Ven looked around.

To be perfectly honest he could hardly believe the number of people that was already there. He felt Thor squeeze his hand and looked at him. Thor smiled at him lovingly and Haruven returned it with a slightly strained upturn of lips.

"So. You all know who I am," Ven said and everyone nodded. "Why don't we start clockwise? After that we'll get on to why I've summoned you here." He looked at Bruce who was sitting to his right and nodded.

"I am Robert Bruce Banner," Bruce said after he stood up. "You could say my code name is Hulk. I'm a Gamma-scientist and member of the Avengers." He took a seat and looked at Tony.

"Anthony 'Tony' Stark, a.k.a. Iron Man. I don't think I need much introduction. I think all I can do is welcome you all to the Avengers Tower," Tony smirked and took a seat, allowing Pepper to take over.

"I'm Pepper Stark. I'm practically the secretary of the Avengers and my husband, and main contact with S.H.I.E.L.D. If you don't know something or you need anything you're free to come to me." She took a seat again and Natasha stood up.

"Natasha Romanoff. Code name Black Widow. Member of the Avengers, and former Special Agent and Spy for the Russian government," she nodded at everyone before Clint took over.

"Clint Barton. Code name Hawkeye. Member of the Avengers, and former Special Agent and Spy for the American Government."

"Steve Rodgers. Code name Captain America. Member of the Avengers." Steve nodded at Sam who was sitting beside him and the young Hunter smiled.

"I am Sam Winchester, a hunter," he said, deciding to forgo a lengthy introduction, mostly because he didn't know what else to say.

"A Hunter?" Rogue spoke up before Dean could introduce himself.

"Yes." Sam confirmed.

"You hunt what exactly?" Cyclops asked. Sam looked at Dean and the older Hunter snorted.

"I'm Dean, Sam's brother, and you could say that we hunt Nightmares," he drawled and Haruven chuckled.

"Sam, Dean and Castiel hunt Demons, Vampires, Werewolves and other 'creatures of the night' that threaten other people. There are a lot of hunters spread out all over the globe."

"And some have already answered our call," Castiel said and everyone looked at him. "I am Castiel, former Angel of the Lord."

"Angel of the Lord?" this time Gambit spoke up and Castiel nodded.

"I was an Angel before I Fell." Castiel explained and looked at Dean who smiled for him. He looked at Haruven then and spoke up. "I have contacted my brothers and sisters. They agreed to hold a council to decide whether they would intervene or not."

"That is more than we hoped for," Haruven said and looked at Clark who was sitting beside Castiel, giving him a sign to continue.

"I am Clark Kent, a.k.a. Superman," he introduced himself.

"Bruce Wayne. Batman," Wayne smirked. "You can all call me Wayne otherwise we might run into some communication problems." He looked at Bruce Banner and a round of chuckles passed through the crowd.

"Dick Grayson!" the young man spoke with a grin and waved at everyone. "Code name Robin."

"Barbara Wilson," she spoke almost shyly. "Code name Batgirl."

"Alfred Pennyworth. I am Master Wayne's butler," the old man bowed his head at everyone before glancing at the young man sitting to his left.

"Like I said; I am Scott Summers," he took over, straightening in his seat, "code name Cyclops. First in command of the X-men."

"Logan," the man gruffed, chewing on the end of an unlit cigar. "Code name Wolverine. Second in command of the X-men."

"Rogue. The _real_ first in command." She winked at everyone, making most of the gathered people chuckle or roll their eyes.

"Bobby Drake. Code name Iceman." The teen smiled shyly when Haruven looked at him.

"Warren Worthington. Code name Angel," said the handsome young man.

"Kurt Wagner. Code name Nightcrawler." Kurt spoke somewhat shyly.

"Remy LeBeau. Code name Gambit." The Cajun said and looked at Fandral.

"I am Fandral of Asgard. One of the Warriors Three," he bowed at everyone around the table.

"Volstagg of Asgard," the mountain of a man gruffed, wiggling his fingers at everyone. "Also one of the Warriors Three."

"Hogun of Asgard." The warrior stood up and bowed sharply. "Last member of the Warrior Three."

"I am Sif of Asgard," Sif stood up, standing proud, brown eyes taking everyone in, "member of Queen Frigga's personal guard and Spear-mistress of Asgard."

"And I am Thor Odinson," the God of Thunder spoke up and looked at his beloved. "Prince of Asgard and Haruven's Bonded."

Haruven nodded and took a deep breath. "Now that we have all introduced ourselves…"

"Na-ah-ah!" Tony interrupted Ven and everyone looked at him in confusion. "_We_ have introduced ourselves. I believe that you should introduce yourself as well."

"Everyone here knows who I am," Haruven said in slight confusion.

"I believe Tony is right, Ven. We know you as the owner and bartender in Starborn Café; well _most_ of us." Bruce added as an afterthought and everyone around the table nodded at him.

"Is it not enough?" Ven asked, rubbing his forehead with his right at with a sigh.

"I don't think so." Everyone turned to look at the door. "Nick Fury. Commander of S.H.I.E.L.D. and I think you should for once be honest with all of us," he spoke as he walked over to stand beside Haruven. The Avengers were on their feet, and the air grew heavy with tension.

"Nick Fury. I didn't expect to see you here," Haruven spoke, gaze locked with Fury's.

"You are mistaken if you think I will sit aside and allow you to fight on your own," Fury smirked. "You have the S.H.I.E.L.D. organization at your disposal." Haruven smiled slightly and nodded for Fury to find himself a free seat. Once he did he looked at Haruven in expectation and everyone turned towards him as well.

"Alright," Haruven acquiesced, took a deep breath and raised his head, looking at something beyond the circle of warriors. "My name is Harry James Potter, Natural Born Half-Blood Wizard." He swallowed and licked his lips. "Code names: Boy-Who-Lived, Raven, Thunder, Griffin, Night, Shadow, Kage, Kaze, Blitz, Phoenix, 001, currently going under Haruven Sigurdsson. General of The wizarding Army of Light, former First in Command of the Auror Force, former First in Command Special Agent of the Unspeakable Force, former Agent of MI6, CIA, and outside partner of several other Secret Forces. Upon retirement I was listed as Retired Extremely Dangerous. Master of Offensive and Defensive Magic, Master of Spell-waving, Tracker, Assault Technician and Master of Dark Arts." He stopped, swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Due to the fact that in my youth I mastered the Deathly Hallows I am also known as Reaper, or Master Of Death. The latest title I acquired is Prince and Mage of Asgard, due to my Bonding with Thor." He finished and looked at Fury, jaw shifting as he clenched his teeth, eyes darkening with shadows and hands fisting on top of the round table they were sitting at. "I do believe that's all," his voice grew quieter and his left eyebrow twitched before he glanced over the gathered crow.

For a few moments everyone was quiet, and then Haruven looked down when a big, warm hand covered his right, to find Thor looking up at him with a loving smile.

"I do believe that you've forgotten something, sváss," Thor said and everyone looked at him. Haruven frowned slightly, but his eyes widened when Thor reached up and caressed his cheek with the back of his fingers.

"What might that be?" Haruven asked in a raspy voice.

"You are also the Guardian of Midgard, and the Guardian of the Sanctuary; the Sanctuary most of us who are now here often visited. We also found comfort and advice in your company more than once."

Haruven let go of the breath he was holding and a small smile tugged on his lips. "Right. I forgot about that," he muttered, startling a few people into laughter.

"That's a lot of titles, li'l bit," Rogue said, and everyone nodded.

"No wonder you're so good at fighting," Dean grinned. "I suppose you've outranked us all," he said and Haruven chuckled.

"If you had lived through everything I did, you wouldn't be far from where I'm standing right now, Dean," Haruven spoke somewhat tiredly and took a seat, joining his hand with Thor's on the right armrest of his chair.

"What I'm interested in is that _Master Of Death_ title," Wayne said and Haruven sighed.

"It's the title I received when I mastered the Deathly Hallows." He raised his hand and on the table in front of him appeared three artifacts. One was a bundle of something that contained possibly every color in the spectrum, and looked as soft and as flowing as water. The second was a beautifully carved wand and the third was a ring with a black rock. "The Cloak of Invisibility. The Elder Wand. The Resurrection Stone." Haruven said placing his free hand on each of the artifacts. "First is because Death is quiet and swift. Second because there is nothing more powerful than Death. And third because nothing but Death can bring back the Dead."

"Doesn't that make you Death?" Castiel asked with a frown and Haruven shook his head.

"No. I'm afraid not. It only means that I am Immortal." Everyone gasped at that. "Yes," Haruven said with a small sardonic smile. "That also, fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, made me the most powerful being on Earth."

"This power was not intended for a human to have," Castiel muttered looking at the Hallows with a distrusting gaze. "Wizard or not, this power should have killed you long ago."

Haruven smiled and nodded. "And it would have, had Thor not arrived when he did."

"What would happen if you lost either of these artifacts?" Bobby asked.

"The Thief would suffer a fate much worse than death, Haruven answered, shooting the suddenly pale young mane a glance, "Unless you kill me, these Artifacts would see me as their rightful master and Death would come on swift wings to whoever was foolish enough to try and steal either of them from me." Haruven said and Bobby gulped.

"So you can still die?"

"Of course I can." Ven answered Clark's question. "Nothing, not even the Master Of Death, can escape Death; in certain conditions of course."

"So you can be killed." Steve said. He was pale, as much as most of them.

"I can be _beaten,_" Haruven corrected. "Killed?" he chuckled. "That is very, _very_ difficult to achieve."

"And a subject for another time," Tony said and Haruven nodded.

"I believe we should move on to why we're all here," Haruven suggested and everyone nodded, although the air of unease still lingered.

Scott leaned forward and placed his hands on the table, with his fingers entwined. "Tell us everything," he said and Haruven leaned back in his chair.

"We have a war coming, and it will take more than just us to save the world."

**cut**

"Are they all settled?" Thor asked when Haruven walked into their room. The newcomers left for Starborn, and Fury went back to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters.

"Yes." Ven took a seat on their bed. Thor smiled and pulled Haruven into his arms. They settled against the headboard and Thor started running his fingers through Haruven's long hair.

"Why are you so sad, sváss?" Thor asked and Haruven shifted closer to him. He buried his face in Thor's chest and hugged him tightly with his arms wrapped around Thor's waist.

"I never wanted anyone to know of that title." Haruven murmured and Thor sighed.

"No one thinks differently of you, min líf. You are still Haruven for us; for _all_ of us. And you are still my Bonded, my Beloved; my perfect Haruven." Ven looked up slowly and gifted Thor with a small smile.

"Gods, how I love you," he muttered and Thor bowed down to kiss him.

"And I love you as well." Haruven sighed. "Come. Take off your shirt and lay on your stomach." Thor said and Haruven looked at him with a confused frown.

"Alright." He did as he was told, frowning in confusion when he felt Thor straddle his thighs, only to moan in surprise when Thor's strong but gentle hands started to massage the knots out of Haruven's back. "What are you…"

"Hush, sváss. Relax," Thor said and bowed down to kiss the nape of Haruven's neck, revealed because Thor had gathered the long raven tresses over Haruven's right shoulder. Haruven's lips tilted up into a small smile as closed his eyes and relaxed.

Ever so slowly he could feel the tenseness leaving his muscles, and he chuckled when Thor caressed his sides with a feathery touch.

"I don't know what I would do without you, my loving Thunder God," Haruven whispered and Thor chuckled.

"You would be as lost without me as I would be without you."

Ven sighed and nodded against the pillow. He could feel Thor's arousal against his ass, but all he could feel over their bond was love, tenderness and appreciation.

A light chuckle escaped Haruven's lips when Thor tucked his fingers under the waistband of Haruven's trousers and boxers and slowly tugged them off of his beautiful lover before taking the jar of warm oil off of the nightstand and spilling a hefty amount over Ven's back and his right hand.

Thor placed the jar back on the nightstand before he rubbed his hands together, and then he lowered them to the small of Haruven's back, dragging them up slowly and laughing quietly when Haruven groaned and relaxed fully into the bed.

Thor rubbed the oil gently into the perfect skin of his beloved, paying close attention to every knot he could feel under his fingers until it dissolved into pure muscle which formed the beautiful body beneath him.

His hard length was trapped within his pants, quite uncomfortably so, but the waves of gratefulness and adoration washing over Thor coming over their bond were enough to make him control his need.

Deeming Haruven relaxed enough, Thor slid his hands down the arch of Haruven's spine as he moved backwards on his knees, nudging Ven's legs further apart to settle between them.

"Thor?"

"Hush…" he comforted the raven haired wizard as he massaged the small of Ven's back, smirking up at the beautiful mage when Haruven folded his arms under his head and looked at Thor over his left shoulder, emerald eyes dilated with passion.

Keeping his touch firm yet gentle, Thor lowered his hands to Haruven's pert ass, spreading the globes to tease Ven's entrance with one oil-sleek thumb. The gasp which escaped Haruven's lips and the way the wizard arched slightly into the bed sent a shiver down Thor's spine.

He bent over the wizard, laying an open-mouthed kiss on the nape of Ven's neck as he slowly, ever so slowly, pushed one finger inside that tight heat, moaning at the slow intake of breath and the coiling of muscles of the beautiful body beneath him.

Thor placed his left hand on the small of Ven's back to keep the wizard from moving too much, and worked one finger into the tight channel, circling it slowly and soaking in the breathless gasps rolling off of Haruven's lips like a litany of pleasure.

Haruven rolled his hips against the mattress as much as Thor's firm hold on him allowed, sated pleasure quickly replaced by sparks of desire as Thor managed to find that small bundle of nerves within Haruven which sent surges of burning need up the wizard's spine each time Thor would languidly brush over it.

"Thor…" begged the wizard in a breathless whine, trying to make Thor go faster by rolling his hips, only to receive a deep, strained laugh from his lover and nothing but another thick digit teasing him mercilessly into pleasure-filled oblivion.

Thor watched with bated breath as Haruven fisted his hands in the pillow and pushed it above his head, resting his forehead on the mattress as strained mewls passed perfect lips, and Thor slipped his left hand to Haruven's hip, allowing the wizard to climb to his knees with a choked up moan.

The God of Thunder swallowed and licked his lips, kissing down the arched spine of his beloved as he worked two fingers inside the constricting channel swallowing them greedily. His aching length _begged_ to be set free of the confines of Thor's pants, but the Norse God wanted this to last for as long as he could push it.

"Thor… _god!"_ Haruven cried out in a whimper when another finger entered him and a few drops of pearly pre-come fell on the white sheets as pleasure threatened to overwhelm him. "I can't! Please! Please! I can't! Don't-!"

Haruven suddenly found himself on his back with Thor slipping between parted legs, and the wizard took a hold of Thor's head and pulled him into a scorching kiss.

Thor reached between their hot bodies and pushed his pants down, groaning into Haruven's mouth when his need was freed, and he spread what oil remained on his fingers over his cock before leading it to Ven's loosened entrance.

Ven hooked his feet around Thor's thighs when he felt the tip of the thick cock nudge against his hole, and he threw his head back with a choked up scream of liberation when Thor entered him in one swift thrust.

Thor stilled, every muscle in his body tightly coiled as he tried to stop himself from coming immediately, feeling the rhythmic clenching of Haruven's channel around his member. He raised his head slowly, trembling under strain, and his heart clenched within his chest when his eyes met Ven's dilated orbs before the mage pulled him down, sealing their lips together in a light, chest kiss.

Ven placed his feet flat on the bed and slowly rolled his hips, throwing his head back with a moan as Thor cursed and rested his forehead on Haruven's chest, hands fisting in the sheets beside the wizard's shoulders as he slowly pulled out only to thrust in with a snap of his hips, feeling Haruven's hands fisting in his hair.

The rhythm was slow and hard, and Thor made sure to brush against Ven's prostate every time he would fill him, soaking in the breathless gasps escaping Haruven, the way Ven would meet him thrust for thrust, delicate hands slipping to Thor's shoulders and fingers digging into the flexing muscles.

Unable to hold on anymore, Thor bit into Haruven's shoulder and spilled his seed into the welcoming heat. His pleasure washed over Haruven through their bond, and the mage followed Thor over the edge, arching off of the bed with his head thrown back and eyes open wide, lips parted although no sound escaped them.

Haruven felt Thor's arms tremble as the Norse God fought against weakness, not wanting to crush Haruven under his weight, and the wizard titled his head forward kissing the top of Thor's head and brushing one hand through golden, sweat-mated locks.

"It's alright, love," he whispered and Thor raised his head slowly. "You won't hurt me."

With a strained exhale, Thor slowly pulled out of Haruven and lied on top of him, burying his nose in Haruven's neck, just under his right ear. He sighed when Haruven started to run his long, elegant fingers through his, humming a light melody under his breath. The air was filled with the scent of their recent act, and they were both overly warm, but neither cared.

After several long minutes, Thor slowly rolled off of Haruven and gathered the wizard into his arms after he fixed the pillow and laid his head on it. Haruven threw the blanket over both of them and nuzzled into Thor's broad chest, breathing in his beloved god's natural, utterly unique scent.

"Will we make it?" Haruven whispered after some time has passed. "Will everything work out alright?"

Thor pushed himself up, making Haruven lie down on his back, and Thor braced himself on his left elbow to look down at his beautiful consort. He caressed Haruven's cheek with the back of his right hand and leaned down to kiss him, breathing in the sight which passed Haruven's lips.

"We will make it so, sváss." Thor said and Haruven smiled at him lovingly. "We will make it so."

**cut**

Haruven looked up from the Tablet he was reading from. He, Pepper and Bruce were in the living room of the Avengers Tower. Tony was in the lab, and Thor and Steve were in the training rooms. Clint and Natasha went to Starborn to check up on everyone.

"Is something wrong?" Bruce asked Haruven and the wizard frowned.

"I don't know." He placed the Tablet on the tea table and stood up. He walked over to the window and looked at the night sky. There was not a cloud in the sky, but no stars shone over the city.

"Do you feel someone coming?" Pepper asked and walked over to him. She placed her hand on Ven's shoulder, and Bruce joined them by the window.

"No. I just – Suddenly I got a really bad f…"

In that moment alarm sounded in the tower.

_*Alert! Alert! Located Bifröst activity!* _

The three tensed up.

"Oh no..." Pepper gasped while Ven and Bruce ran for the elevator, and Pepper followed after them unable to sit aside and wait for news. They met up with Steve, Tony and Thor in the hallway and ran into the Main Computer Room.

"Jarvis! On screen!" Tony snapped.

*Bifröst activity over the Cheyenne Mountain.* A topological map appeared on screen.

"It seems it's starting," Pepper muttered. Haruven rushed over to the control panel and pressed a button.

_*Natasha here. Status.*_

"This is Haruven! We have Bifröst Activation!" he snapped and looked at the others. "Everyone ASSEMBLE!"

**cut**

**And so it begins…**


	4. Breaking Down

**cut**

_*Stay low. We don't know how many there are. The Computers couldn't determine the number of our enemies.*_ Haruven's voice came over the com-link and Cas, Dean and Sam exchanged a glance. They were spread out in teams of three to four in a wide arch around the Cheyenne Mountain, waiting for orders from Haruven.

_*Remember. Their armors are weak around their necks and shoulders.*_ Hawkeye reminded everyone and Dean cocked his gun.

"So all we have to do is aim really well," he muttered and received a lot of chuckling over the link.

_*Or simply blow them up,*_ Rogue said. _*Dun worry, stud-muffin. If ya get in trouble I'll save ya.*_ Sam snorted while Dean chuckled.

"Sorry, lady, but I'm definitely taken."

_*All the good ones are!*_ Rogue whined.

_*Hey! I'm not taken!*_ Gambit cried out in obvious offense.

_*Get ready!*_ Haruven hissed and everything went quiet.

_*Just remember you promised us all drinks when we get back home, Ven,*_ Tony said and everyone heard Haruven chuckle, although his voice was strained.

_*You all get back in one piece and I'm making dinner.*_

_*You heard that? I'm definitely coming back!*_ Clint said. In that moment a loud roar broke the night and Dean, Sam and Castiel tensed up when they heard curses coming over the line.

"They're here!"

_*Get them!*_

**cut**

Haruven frowned and cursed a Chitauri out of the sky. Hulk grabbed the Chitauri only to slam him into the ground. Thor was holding his own against them, and as far as Haruven could hear over the com-link everyone was still alive and kicking.

_*Where are they all coming from?!*_ Wolverine snapped and Haruven heard the distinctive 'snict' of his claws cutting through metal.

_*This is nothing compared to when we fought them last time_,* Steve said.

Haruven growled when two Chitauri attacked him at the same time. Their putrid stench made him cringe. He tried not to breathe it in, but it was everywhere. A sword appeared in his hand and he decapitated one of them while he killed the other one with a well aimed Avada Kedavra.

_*We're done here! Anyone need some assistance?*_ Cyclops said.

_*We're being a bit overwhelmed here!*_ Sam's voice came over the com-link and Haruven's heart skipped a beat.

"Thor!" he turned around in time to see Thor and Hulk take down the last of their group.

_*On it!*_ Clark's voice came over the line.

_*Damn it, man! Try not to aim too close to my head!*_ Dean snapped and Haruven broke into a run, closely followed by Thor and Hulk.

_*What the fuck?!*_ Wolverine cursed and Haruven's heart skipped a beat.

"Haruven!" Thor pulled Haruven down in time for them to avoid a Chitauri falling smack into them.

_*Guys, we have company!*_ Natasha snapped.

*_And not of the bad kind!*_ Hawkeye added. Hulk roared when several military officers ran out of the woods and joined the fight.

"Didn't know we had a super hero gathering here!" one of them grinned, shooting down one of the Chitauri with a strange gun. He looked like a true soldier and seemed to be of higher rank by the markings on his uniform.

"We didn't know there was a military base here!" Haruven called out.

"Haruven!" Said man turned on his heel when he recognized a man that once visited the Café.

"Doctor Jackson?!" Haruven's eyes narrowed in surprise and he received a sheepish grin from the scientist.

"Long time no see!" Daniel greeted, wincing and ducking when the high ranking officer pulled him to the side to shoot down another Chitauri.

_*Tighten the ranks! They are becoming desperate!*_ Steve's voice came over the link and Haruven nodded.

"Let's end this!" he snapped and his magic danced around him.

"Well, at least _someone_ knows what the hell's going on here!" The higher ranking officer said and signaled the others to follow them.

Haruven threw Thor and Hulk a glance, checking them over. They were both uninjured and barely winded. 'Easy,' he thought and his heart clenched, 'too easy.'

"Ven!" he looked up when Steve, Tony, Clint and Natasha caught up with them. They looked somewhat dusty and winded but otherwise uninjured.

"Am I the only one who thinks this was too easy?!" Logan ran over to them.

"Logan, duck!" Haruven snapped, jumped over Logan who threw himself on the ground and Ven impaled his sword in the neck of another Chitauri.

"Damn, man, where did you learn to move like that?!" Iceman froze another Chitauri.

"The Bifröst isn't open so where the hell are they all coming from?!" Natasha snapped.

"Bifröst?" Dr. Jackson asked and everyone looked at him.

_*A little help here!*_ Batgirl snapped over the line.

"Yes, Bifröst," Haruven said knowing Dr. Jackson didn't need much explaining.

"They came through the Stargate," said a woman officer with short blond hair.

"Stargate?" Steve asked, but he didn't have much time to wonder about anything, because two Chitauri jumped him from behind, forcing him to deal with them quickly.

Hulk roared when they finally caught up with everyone. They jumped into a group of Chitauri and tore them apart, thus stopping them from trapping Sam, Dean and Castiel.

"Dictavit aequalitas!" Haruven roared and a huge green dome surrounded everyone, keeping the Chitauri outside.

"Handy," Robin murmured and Haruven threw him a small smirk.

"You were saying something about a Stargate." Haruven turned on the military group.

"I think you should tell us who the heck you are first." The commanding officer drawled and Dr. Jackson rolled his eyes.

"You don't ask for someone's name if you're not willing to share," Wolverine growled and raised his hands, his claws shining in the electric light of the shield.

"Jack O'Neil. This is my team, SG-1; Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter and Teal'c. You are?" Jack drawled, sneering at Wolverine, who had no qualms about giving as much as he got, and only Rogue's hand on Logan's shoulder stopped him from advancing on Jack.

"Earth's mightiest heroes," Tony stated sarcastically when his visor snapped open and Jack rolled his eyes.

"What happened? We've received readings of the Bifröst opening," Haruven said and winced when a Chitauri fired at the Dome. "What's the Stargate? Are they still coming through?"

"It's a portal with which you can travel between planets," Daniel explained quickly. "These Chitauri managed to open it from the other side. We weren't ready. They somehow passed through the Iris. We didn't stand a chance. They are still passing through and right now we have no way of closing the Gate."

"But from where?" Natasha asked.

"There's a secret base under the mountain," Samantha said. "Right now it's swarming with these things."

"We need to close that Gate." Cyclops said.

"We'll split…" the words passing Haruven's lips turned into a choked up grunt and he bent forward slightly making Thor hasten to his side.

"What is it?" Thor asked when Haruven winced.

"This is a dome of equality," he pressed out breathlessly. "Every time they come close to cracking it I feel the burn."

"We'll stay here and fight." Dean said. "Ven, Thor, Hulk, you three have the best chances of cutting through their ranks towards that Gate. Close it, destroy it, do whatever it takes. We'll handle it here."

Haruven nodded and looked at Jack and his men. "Which one of you will take us through?"

"I will. I know the fastest way," Daniel offered and Haruven nodded.

"Clark, you're coming with us. I want you on Daniel like white on rice." Haruven said and Clark nodded while Daniel blushed to the roots of his hair. "Move out!" Haruven snapped and the dome fell.

Hulk roared and smacked away the Chitauri that rushed at them. Haruven stood to the back with Clark and Daniel in the middle, while Thor and Hulk slammed the Chitauri out of their way.

"Take a sharp right!" Daniel snapped and Haruven slashed through a Chitauri that attacked them from the back. They entered the underground base and Haruven's heart sunk when he saw the many bodies of men and woman lying around along with the dead Chitauri. He strengthened his shields as they ran through the base with Clark, Hulk and Thor killing Chitauri left, right and center.

"Left!" Daniel snapped and yelped when Haruven pulled him to the side. Clark tore off a Chitauri's head and the whole mountain shook when Thor slammed his hammer into the ground, sending a wave of thunder in front of them to clear their path.

They reached a blown up door and Haruven cursed when Clark pulled both Daniel and him on the ground while Hulk grabbed two Chitauri and slammed them into the wall.

"In there!" Daniel cried out, pointing at the torn out door.

"Thor! With me!" Ven called out. Clark nodded at him as he took a protective stance in front of Daniel and Hulk roared in what was almost joy when more Chitauri came through.

Haruven ran over to Thor and they entered the room only to stop in their tracks.

"A Chappa'ai?" Thor gasped in stunned amazement and Haruven looked at him.

"What?"

"Not now, love. We must destroy it as quickly as possible," Thor blurted out Haruven nodded, turning to the gate.

"How do you plan to destroy it?!" Daniel called out to them while Hulk and Clark fought the oncoming Chitauri. "I can't say we didn't try."

"Just watch us." Haruven's eyes glowed. A smirk covered his face and Thor returned it with an excited grin.

"Ready when you are," Thor said, taking a firm hold of his hammer and Haruven nodded.

"Just keep them away from me for 30 seconds." Thor smirked and spun Mjölnir skillfully. Haruven closed his eyes and clasped his hands in front of himself.

"Obsecro te voco duodecim deos protege. Descende de vobis caelestia portum. Dona mihi virtutem tueri. Dona mihi virtutem perdat." (I summon thee and beseech thee twelve gods that protect me. Descend from your heavenly haven. Grant me the power to protect. Grant me the power to destroy.) Haruven's eyes snapped open and everything stilled when a wave of raw, uncontained power burst from him.

"Good God..." Daniel gasped and slid down the wall as Haruven's power started manifesting around him in glowing, emerald tendrils.

"Dele illud quod sequitur discordia mundo. Pluvia caelestia vindicta! Interitus Gladio!" (Destroy that, which brings discord to the world. Rain heavenly vengeance! Sword of Destruction!) Ven's power exploded around him and the Chitauri screeched. Hulk roared and pulled Clark and Daniel under himself to protect them while Thor jumped to stand behind Haruven. A black pillar of power shot towards the roof before Haruven spread his arms in a wide arch and the pillar descended upon the gates. Everyone was blinded by white light.

When everything stopped all Daniel and Clark could do was gape. The Stargate was split in two as well as a good part of the wall and mountain behind it.

"I might have gone over the top a bit," Haruven murmured as he rubbed his hands together before he flicked a few strands of hair which fell out of the tight braid over his shoulder.

"Over the top a bit?!" Daniel cried out and everyone looked at him. "That – That was _overkill_!"

Haruven shrugged. "I guess they'll have to change the topological maps a bit."

Thor snorted and shook his head. "Remind me to run as far away as possible if I anger you to the point of you wanting to use that."

Haruven chuckled and looked over. "Let's go back," he spoke, doing his best not to show how he felt. His heart was heavy and there was a pile of acid in his throat, and the mere thought that they would have to walk down the same hallways they passed through made Haruven feel as though a mountain settled on his back.

_*Yo, Haruven!*_ Dean's voice came over the com-link. _*Tell us that was you, man, because that was some fricking powerful magic.*_

Haruven chuckled sadly and shook his head. "Don't worry, Dean. That was me. How are things on your side?"

_*I'll take a wild guess and say that the Asgardians just mangled the last of Chitauri.*_ Dean drawled making Thor roll his eyes with a smirk full of fondness while Clark chuckled and Haruven sighed.

"The Stargate is destroyed. If it doesn't have any regenerative abilities we're safe for now."

"It doesn't." Daniel's voice overlapped with Jack's, Samantha's and Teal'c's from the other side of the com-link.

"Good. Go for the jets. We're going home," Haruven said as they moved towards the exit of the base.

_*Do we take O'Neil and his men with us?*_ Natasha asked.

"They're coming with us," Haruven answered, sparing a glance for Daniel who wiggled his fingers at Ven with a sheepish grin. "They have a few things to explain."

_*You're the one to talk.* _Jack grumbled and Haruven snorted.

"See you at the Avengers Tower," Haruven said and ended the conversation.

"That was some power." Daniel commented as they walked down the ruined hallway, doing their best ignore the bodies of everyone that lost their lives during the attack of the Chitauri.

"Haruven is a Wizard; a very powerful Wizard," Thor said and Haruven snorted.

'And yet that wasn't enough," Ven thought, fisting his hands by his sides. 'We aren't ready. We aren't anywhere _near_ ready.'

**cut**

"Let me recap." Everyone looked at Jack. "Two years ago you fought these _Chitauri_ and _your_ brother who was leading them, and won." Jack pointed at Thor who raised an eyebrow at him. "You are from Asgard and you're gods. Your brother, _Loki_, was imprisoned in the dungeons of Asgard until about two months ago. He kidnapped Sigurdsson, who's a Wizard, and now you're gathering an Army, calling in Heroes left, right and center to help you defeat Loki and the Chitauri."

"That is basically it," Haruven said and crossed his arms over his chest. "Although we have no actual idea who we're fighting. When Loki kidnapped me, he mentioned _them _several times. I don't know who they are but it seems to me that Loki's answering to someone."

"Did the white of his eyes glow?" Daniel asked and everyone looked at him.

"Does this have anything with the Goa'uld you've told us about?" Steve asked and Daniel nodded, resting back in his chair as he crossed his arms over his chest. .

"Yes. When they possess a human the most obvious sign is that the white of their eyes glows and their voices are distorted."

"Loki's eyes glowed blue," Haruven said with a frown and the Avengers looked at him.

"What did you say?" Thor asked weakly and Haruven looked at him in confusion.

"I said that Loki's eyes glowed blue. It was – It was like a thin blue film over his eyes." Thor swallowed difficultly and took a seat while the rest of the Avengers exchanged glances. Haruven looked first at the others before he kneeled to Thor's left, placing his hands on Thor's left thigh as he looked up at the God who had covered his eyes with his right hand. "Thor, what is it?"

"Clint's eyes glowed blue when he was being controlled by Loki," Natasha answered and Haruven looked at her. "So did Sif's."

"Does that mean – does that mean Loki's being controlled?" Thor asked and lowered his hand to look at his friends. His eyes were filled with hope and Haruven covered Thor's left hand with his own smaller one. He didn't need the bond to know that Thor was upset. His whole body was shivering and every muscle in that strong body was tense.

"Thor, we'll find a way to free him," Haruven whispered reassuringly. "If he is indeed controlled by someone we will do everything in our power to break that control."

"That raises the question if they've controlled Loki the first time he attacked Earth with the Chitauri," Bruce spoke up, rubbing his chin with his right hand, gaze focused on the table they were sitting around.

"What color are his eyes usually?" Wayne asked.

"Green," Thor said. "His eyes are lake green."

"They controlled him even then," Natasha said. "That would explain the change in him when you were taking him back to Asgard! If I remember correctly Hulk beat him up pretty good. He must have hit his head then. The control is broken after that."

"But it can't explain the fact that he turned against everyone again," Steve countered.

"Maybe he doesn't have the will to fight it off," Haruven suggested and everyone looked at him.

"Why do you think so?" Clark asked and Haruven stood up.

"I need a volunteer," Ven spoke and a wand appeared in his hand making everyone exchange worried glances even though they leaned forward in interest.

"Can I help you?" Bruce asked and Haruven smiled at him.

"Not you. I don't know how Hulk will react to a mind control spell."

"Mind control spell?" Natasha asked and Haruven nodded.

"It's difficult for me to explain it. I learned the Mind Controlling Arts on my own. It would be best if I showed you," Haruven explain with an almost careless shrug, doing his best to ignore Thor's wary gaze following Haruven's every move.

"I volunteer then." Natasha stood up. Haruven smiled at her gently and nodded.

"Thank you." He raised his wand and his eyes hardened. "Imperio!" a white beam hit Natasha straight in her chest. Her eyes glazed over and adopted a strange sheen, her irises turning a darker shade of blue. Her hand moved and she gripped her gun, aiming the barrel straight at Haruven's head, her finger settling without any hesitation on the trigger.

"Natasha?" Clint called out weakly, already on his feet with hands reaching towards the woman, and a small smile tugged on Haruven's lips when Natasha's hand started to shiver.

"What are you doing?!" Steve cried out and jumped to his feet when Natasha's hand trembled harder, although her finger started to press on the trigger.

"Stop it!" Bruce cried out, frozen in his place.

"Are you insane?!" Jack snapped.

"She'll kill you!" Samantha whimpered.

"Haruven, duck!" Thor cried out and jumped forward just as one single gunshot echoed through the room, heavy, strained silence following with foreboding horror.

"Finite." Haruven said and Natasha gasped in a breath, her eyes widening in terror. "See?" Haruven said and a single long strand of hair fell on the ground. A thin cut appeared on Ven's left cheek only to disappear a second later. "All you need is will."

"I would have killed you," Natasha gasped as he fell into her chair, the gun falling out of her hand, and Clint kneeled beside her, covering her trembling hands with his own.

"I wouldn't have ordered you to do that if I didn't know you wouldn't." Ven answered and his wand disappeared, Natasha's eyes widening and trembling subsiding when she heard the certainty in Ven's voice. "Every mind control spell works for as long as the one being controlled has a weaker will than the one casting the spell. Had any part of you wanted to kill me, you wouldn't have been able to stop yourself."

"You trust me that much?" Natasha asked and Haruven chuckled. His eyes darkened and he tilted his head to the side.

"Trust me, Natasha. Had I doubted any of you for a second you wouldn't even know about me. One flick of my wand, one single little word and you wouldn't even remember I exist. All you would remember is some non-descriptive guy you wanted to kill. No name, no face; nothing."

"So..." Thor hesitated and cleared his throat. He was still somewhat terrified of what could have happened, but he had reacted only because his instinct got the better of him. During the whole escapade the only feelings Thor received from Haruven were those of reassurance and complete trust. Never the less, it was a horrible experience and one _no one _wanted to repeat. "So what you want to tell us is that, for some reason, Loki doesn't have the will necessary for the control to break completely."

"Yes," Haruven nodded at Thor in confirmation. "Clint and Sif are fine. There are no traces of the control over them. As much as I understand whichever way they are controlling Loki is much like the Imperio. I could have placed Natasha under a permanent Imperio. No one would even notice I was controlling her. She would act completely normal, but in fact would be doing exactly what I tell her to do. Since her will was stronger than mine, she managed to fight off the order to kill me. This spell is considered one of the Three Unforgivable Curses."

"Three Unforgivable Curses?" Daniel asked and Haruven nodded.

"Imperius; the spell you've just witnessed. It robs you of your free will. The only reason why anyone is allowed to use it is to save someone's life, and even then they need to have a special license from the Ministry. Cruciatus; a curse that makes you feel the kind of pain nothing can cause." He shivered at that and his eyes dulled. "It feels as though your bones are burning and your heart is constantly being stabbed by thousands of thin needles, and sharp claws are tearing you apart. It can drive you insane if you're held under it for long enough. Being tortured by the gem Loki put around my neck to keep my magic inside me came pretty damn close to it."

"Ven…" Thor spoke but Haruven raised his hand and stopped him.

"The last Unforgivable curse is Avada Kedavra," Haruven said and for some reason everyone shivered. "The Killing Curse. Two Words. Two simple, easy words and you drop dead. There is only one person in the world known to have survived the curse. A single ray of green light with enough killing intent and you're dead. I could give any one of you my wand and you could point it at me and say those words. I probably wouldn't even feel it. It takes so much raw hatred, such a desire to kill that it's terrifying, but once you manage to perform it - after the first time you cast that spell it – it becomes _easy_. The feeling of easily taking a life, the simple knowledge that with two words your enemy can no longer be a problem – it's – it's intoxicating." By this time Haruven was pale and his eyes were haunted and hollow.

"Ven..." Thor placed his hand on Haruven's, squeezing it tightly. Haruven looked at him and his eyes cleared, a quiet gasp passing Ven's parted lips.

"Just how many times did you use it?" Sam asked and Haruven looked at him with a sad, almost sardonic smile.

"Enough times to condemn my soul forever," Haruven answered in a strained, raspy voice.

"You've never killed an innocent." Castiel stated in full certainty and Haruven chuckled, shaking his head.

"Innocence is a complex term, Castiel." Haruven said. "I've killed people that followed evil men because they didn't know otherwise, and yet had I not killed them, they would have killed my teammates and friends. I've killed children that were seduced by promises of power and wealth by a monstrous man. With or without that Curse, I've taken so many lives I wouldn't even know where to start counting."

"You had to." Clark said. He was one of the rare ones who Haruven told about his youth when he came to the Café. "You were a soldier who was fighting a war. People die in a war, Ven."

Haruven snorted. "I never told you about the first time I took a life, did I?" everyone frowned at that.

"You told me the war started when you were 15-…"

"I was 11." Haruven interrupted Clark and everyone's eyes widened at that. "I was a child; nowhere near old enough to fight for my life, let alone fight at all, and yet I killed a man. I was twelve when I killed a giant snake. I was 14 when I watched a 17 year old boy die by the same curse that killed my parents. I was 15 when my godfather was killed in front of me because of a stupid mistake I made. I was 16 when my mentor, the man I considered not only a father figure, but the only thing that gave me strength to fight, died to protect me."

Words kept pouring off of Ven's lips even though his body was tense and it seemed as though he was trying to stop himself from speaking, but couldn't. His arms were rapped around his waist, hands fisted in the sleeves of his shirt, and he was visibly trembling.

"Ever since I was born death followed me. I've walked with it side by side. I've become the Master Of Death. Trust me, Castiel. If I ever die, my soul will find no place in Heaven. Just like the saying goes: The road to hell is paved with good intentions. I've done horrible things for the sake of justice and all that is good. I've killed for the greater good. I know what waits for me no matter how many people I've saved and how many I've helped." Haruven swallowed, licked his lips and bowed his head refusing to look at anyone. "Excuse me." He left the room. The door closed behind him and silence settled over the gathered men and women.

"He has problems with self-esteem," Jack drawled, first one to speak, and everyone looked at him. "What?! As much as I understand he was a soldier. Soldiers are forced to kill or be killed. He either has a hero-complex the size of the Milky Way or problems with grasping the concept of _'fighting for your life'_."

"He's a RED classified, former Special Agent," Wayne said. "I've managed to read some of his black taped missions. I dare to say he saved the world several times without anyone knowing. I'd put my money on the Hero-Complex."

"And lack of appreciation," Rogue said. "He's tearing himself apart with guilt over something he couldn't change."

"Thor?" Steve called out and Thor looked at him.

"He wants to be alone for a while," Thor said, taking a seat with a sigh before he rubbed his face with his hands. "I will talk with him when he calms down. I can feel his anger."

"I doubt today's fight helped with his mind set," Samantha said. "If I've evaluated him correctly, the sight of our Base must have made him feel guilty."

"We've lost many today," Teal'c said. "We weren't ready for an invasion."

"That's not his fault though!" Dick stressed out receiving various glances, some understanding and others dry with sarcasm and irony.

"We all fought and killed," Warren added.

"He's a Hero!" Bobby insisted, looking for confirmation from the others his age who all nodded enthusiastically.

"Dun matter," Rogue said and everyone looked at her. "He dun see himself as a Hero."

"And that's why he is one." Everyone looked at Wayne. "Because he sees everything he's done as a sin, he will never stray. Someone once told me that you either die a Hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain."

"Haruven once told me that if you scratch the surface of any Hero you'll find a monster lurking beneath," Bruce said. "I guess it's safe to say he sees the monster lurking under his skin."

"He is no monster!" Rogue snapped.

"You're right." Thor said and everyone looked at him. "Haruven is not a monster. He doesn't see that, but if enough people show him that he might start to believe it."

"People back in England must have been afraid of him," Steve said and everyone nodded.

"So all we have to do is show him we're not afraid," Sam concluded.

"He'll never believe that." Everyone was surprised when a small smile tugged at Castiel's lips and his gaze grew warm. "For that reason only he will never become a monster. Because of that he will always be a Hero."

"So we should just leave him be?" Clint asked, frowning in confusion.

"No." Tony spoke as he rubbed his chin with his fingers. "We just continue treating him the way we already do. Maybe one day he'll stop blaming himself for everything and maybe he won't, but as long as there's someone around who won't fear him…"

"Then he will never lose himself." Hogun finished.

"Thor?" Bruce called out when Thor's eyes dulled.

"I'm going to him," Thor spoke up, gaze clearing as he stood up and glanced at everything. "He's in the training room. Stay away from it, alright? He needs to vent."

"We'll stay as far away from it as possible. I've seen enough for a while," Daniel said and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." Thor left.

Once the door closed behind Thor, Tony sighed and slid in his chair. "I guess we'll get no dinner today."

"Tony!"

**cut**

Thor entered the training room and the door closed behind him.

"Jarvis, I need you to raise the strongest shields around the room you can."

"As you wish, sir." Jarvis answered and Thor walked towards the center of the room where Haruven was sitting on the ground cross-legged and with hunched shoulders.

"I felt your troubles," Thor said and Haruven stood up slowly. His wand appeared in his hand and Thor detached Mjölnir from his belt. Haruven's head was bowed and his whole body was tense. Thor took a few steps back and Haruven crouched low, his wand at the ready.

"I'm sorry for this," Haruven whispered and Thor's lips tilted into a smile full of understanding and sadness.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he answered warmly and Haruven forced down a swallow, his grip on the Elder Wand tightening.

"Come at me."

**cut**

"Fuck!" Jack snapped as the Tower shook again. "They're gonna bring the Tower down!" He cradled his glass of gin to his chest, watchful of the drink.

"They won't," Bruce said turning another page in his book, acting utterly unconcerned, although on the inside he was doing his best to reassure Hulk that there was no immediate danger. "If you're so worried, maybe you should go with the others to Starborn. Many left already."

"I want to talk with Sigurdsson before we leave," Jack answered and took a long gulp of his drink, fearing it would spill with the next surge.

Bruce shook his head with a snort. "You won't see him today. He and Thor won't show up anymore."

"Are they like _together_?" Samantha asked and Bruce raised an eyebrow at her.

The Tower shook again, and the SG-1 team tensed up while the others merely grabbed their drinks to steady them.

"They are married by all rights," Bruce answered with a slight upturn of his lips.

"Oh." Samantha blushed brightly. "They look – they look good together."

"Don't they?" Sam looked up when Pepper and Tony entered the living room. "Pepper Stark." The two women shook hands before Pepper moved on to Jack, Daniel and Teal'c. "Tony already told me what happened. I just hope the shields you two placed around the training room will hold. I don't want to rebuild the Tower," Pepper commented, and Bruce and Tony snorted.

"Even if the shields won't hold Ven will never lose control that much," Bruce said.

"You sound certain." Teal'c said and Bruce shrugged.

"Haruven has problems, just like everyone. But unlike many he knows how to control them." The tower shook again and a few glasses fell and broke.

"He won't break the Tower, but he will break everything inside it," Tony grumbled.

"You know he'll fix it." Pepper said. She didn't even wince when yet another set of glasses fell and joined by a vase. "Or he'll buy new ones."

Tony and Bruce snorted. "I bet you a twenty he'll buy new ones." Bruce offered his hand to Tony while Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Samantha exchanged glances.

"I bet you a fifty he'll fix them; guilt and all that." Bruce shook hands with Tony.

"You got yourself a deal." Bruce smirked, and Pepper sighed and rolled her eyes, while the SG team only stared at them wondering what they've gotten themselves into.

**cut**

'I should have done better!' Haruven raged at himself as he dodged Thor's attack and attacked right back. 'Why didn't I know about the Cheyenne Base?!' he ducked and rolled sending a rain of rocks at Thor the moment he was back on his feet. 'I'm supposed to be the Guardian of Earth! The Guardian of the Sanctuary! I'm supposed to know such things!' tears stung his eyes and pain burst in his heart. 'Because of my negligence hundreds died today! Because of MY STUPIDITY!'

Thor's breath hitched in his throat when Haruven's pain washed over him and his beloved screamed as his power erupted out of him. The room shook and Thor almost lost his footing. He steeled his stance and ran over to Haruven.

"Ven!" he grabbed Haruven and pushed him against the closest wall.

"I should have known!" Haruven shouted, hands fisting on Thor's shoulders and he looked in Thor's eyes.

"You cannot know everything!" Thor snapped and Haruven shook his head.

"I'm supposed to be the guardian of this world!" Haruven growled. "I'm supposed to protect them all! How can I protect them if I don't know something?!"

Thor was pushed away when Haruven attacked him.

"How am I supposed to redeem myself when I allow people to die?!"

Thor dodged the first physical attack Haruven performed since they started to spar. He deflected Haruven's fist and caught the other one.

"How am I supposed to make things right if I fail in everything I do?!"

"Haruven!"

"How?!" Haruven roared and in that moment Thor caught his chance. He caught Haruven's fist in his, flipped Ven on his back and trapped him under himself. Haruven's wand and Mjölnir lay forgotten a few feet away from them.

Both men were breathing hard. A thin layer of sweat was on their skin and their cheeks were flushed. Thor was holding Haruven's hands above his head with his hands, looking down at him with an understanding gaze.

"You couldn't have stopped it," Thor spoke in full conviction. "You cannot know everything, sváss. You cannot save everyone."

"I should be able to!" Haruven screamed and managed to throw Thor off of himself. The air snapped and hissed around Haruven as they faced each other. "I should be able to save everyone! What use is all this power, countless titles, all the sacrifices I've made if I can't save anyone! Tell me! Why do I have to watch everyone around me die!? WHY?!" suddenly Ven found himself against a wall with Thor's stormy eyes gazing into his strictly.

Ven tried to push him away, but all of a sudden he found himself weak. His emotions got the better of him. His heart was aching, his breath was coming short, his eyes were filling with tears and it felt like his heart would burst right out of his chest.

"You can't save everyone, Haruven." Ven's breath hitched in his throat. "No matter how much you try, no matter how much you know, you cannot save everyone."

"But why?" he gasped and Thor cupped Ven's cheek roughly and kissed him making their teeth clash with the force.

"Because you're not supposed to." Thor's lips on Haruven's muffled the scream of pleasure Haruven let go when Thor roughly snapped his hips against Haruven's.

Thor growled when Haruven's nails dug into his shoulders, feeling them even through the thick material of his shirt. He grabbed Haruven's hips with a bruising force and hooked his thighs on his hips, buckling against Haruven with more strength than necessary. Haruven threw his head back and gasped when Thor bit into the sensitive skin on his neck, definitely leaving a mark.

"You are not supposed to save everyone." Thor growled as he let go of Haruven so that his feet hit the ground. He grabbed the wizard and turned him around quickly. Haruven tried to push himself away from the wall, but Thor grabbed his hands and raised them over Haruven's head. He held them there with one hand while he reached around Haruven's waist and unbuttoned his pants with the other.

"You are not responsible for every single human out there, Ven."

"Thor…"

"And I am going to say it as many times as it is necessary, until you finally believe me." He grabbed Haruven's straining need and pumped as he thrust against Haruven's ass. Haruven rested his forehead against the wall, unable to connect his thoughts into coherent sentences. His pants met the floor together with his boxers and he threw his head back and screamed in both pain and pleasure when Thor's saliva coated fingers entered him.

"Thor – Please…" he groaned and bucked against the wall when Thor hit his prostate and his fingers disappeared. "Thor-…" whatever he wanted to say turned into a scream when Thor entered him in on swift thrust. The rhythm was relentless; the strength of each thrust made Haruven hit the wall in front of him. He was practically standing on his tip toes and Thor slammed into him, tearing him apart with each strong thrust. His heart felt as though it would burst, his nails scratched the wall and he tried to hold back the huge pressure of pleasure that was building in the pit of his stomach.

All of a sudden Thor pulled out of him and turned him around. The God of Thunder kissed Ven, grabbed his thighs, hefted him up, slammed him back against the wall and entered him again, making him scream into Thor's mouth.

"You'll never doubt yourself again." Thor hissed against Haruven's ear. Haruven wrapped his arms around Thor's shoulders and his legs around Thor's waist, burying his face in his neck as Thor fucked him hard against the wall. His cock was trapped between their rock hard stomachs and the friction was pushing him towards the edge.

"You'll never question yourself again." The rumble of Thor's voice reverberated through Haruven's body, sending waves of pleasure all over him.

"You'll never think yourself weak again!" Haruven screamed his release and arched against Thor. The clenching of his tight heat pushed Thor over the edge and he filled Haruven with his seed. Thor leaned against the wall as Haruven's legs slid down his thighs.

Both were breathing heavily as they came down from the high.

"You'll never doubt yourself again, min líf." Thor whispered. "Never again."

**cut**

Thor swallowed with slight difficulties as he caressed Haruven's cheek. The slightly smaller man was asleep and Thor was sitting on the edge of their bed, keeping watch over him.

"You are thinking too loudly," Haruven mumbled and Thor twitched.

"I thought you were asleep." Haruven winced as he tried to turn on his back. "I am sorry. I was too rough on you."

Haruven snorted opening his beautiful eyes to look at Thor. "It was exactly what I needed." Thor frowned, thinking Haruven was just trying to comfort him. Haruven reached up and cupped Thor's cheek, gifting him with a small, tender smile. "Don't worry so much about me."

Thor turned his head to the side and kissed Haruven's palm. "How can I not worry about you? I fear more your heart and love towards everyone will harm you than our enemies." Haruven's eyes saddened at that and he tried to turn on his back again only for a sharp sting of pain to run up his back. "Wait a second," Thor said and stood up. He walked into the bathroom and found the oil his mother gifted him with a long time ago. It helped with muscle cramps and lighter injuries. He returned into the bedroom and took a seat on the bed under Haruven's watchful gaze.

"What is that?"

"Something I've used before when I would pull a muscle or get lightly injured during training," Thor said. "Stay on your side." Thor lied down behind Haruven and pushed Ven's right leg to the side as he uncapped the bottle.

Haruven sighed when the scent of jasmine, chamomile and lilies filled the air. Thor dipped his fingers in the oil and Haruven winced when Thor's fingers probed against his abused entrance. A moment later he relaxed. "It works quickly," he muttered and Thor chuckled.

"Mother makes these oils. I might ask her to make more. They are good for first aid." Haruven nodded and sighed again. Thor rubbed the oil deeper and deeper and Haruven moaned lowly.

"Does this lead to something?" he spoke in a low, raspy voice and Thor chuckled.

"Just because it makes you feel better doesn't mean you're ready for another round." Haruven sighed in slight disappointment. Thor pulled his fingers out and wiped them clean of the oil on his trousers. He closed the bottle and placed it on the nightstand. He lied down beside Haruven and pulled him against his chest. Haruven sighed when Thor entwined their legs together and pulled a cover over both of them.

They lay in silence for a while, their entwined fingers resting on Haruven's stomach and breathing almost as one.

"I'm sorry," Haruven whispered after a while and Thor frowned slightly.

"About what?"

"For breaking like that," Haruven whispered. "I just – I don't know what came over me."

Thor pulled him even closer and kissed his shoulder. "Everyone is entitled to make mistakes. Everyone is entitled to break. What matters is that you can pick yourself up and just keep going. Even though you're perfect to me just the way you are, you are still human. Just like me, you aren't perfect. We all have our flaws. You are strong where I am weak, and you are weak where I am strong. That is why we can make it. Because together we are perfect." Haruven squeezed his eyes tightly shut as tears stung them, and squeezed Thor's hand.

"Thank you, love." He whispered and Thor kissed his shoulder again. "Thank you."

**cut**

**Support and understanding are the most important parts of a relationship, don't you think?**


	5. Unite

**cut**

"Good morning," Bruce said and Haruven smiled at him as he walked into the living room of the Avengers Tower.

"Good morning. I hope you've gotten…" he stopped when he saw the broken glass around the bar.

"The aftermath of your duel with Thor," Tony informed him, raising one of the surviving glasses in greeting, and Haruven winced.

"Oh dear…" he muttered. "I thought the shield would stop this from happening." He flicked his wrist. Every single piece of glass levitated into the air and within moments glasses formed and settled on the shelves as though they were never broken.

"Pay up," Tony said and Bruce groaned while Haruven raised an eyebrow at them.

"They bet on whether you'd fix them or buy new ones." Ven looked over his shoulder at Pepper when she spoke after coming out of the elevator. His eyebrows touched the line of his hair when she leaned over to kiss his cheek. Bruce smacked a few bills on Tony's hand and glared at him. "Did you sleep well?" Pepper pushed her arm under Ven's elbow, and led him over to the couch.

"Yes," he said as they took seats. "I must say I slept better than I thought I would." She smiled at him and nodded at Tony when he brought her a cup of tea. Haruven swallowed and looked around, making Pepper frown at him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I – I need to apologize," Haruven said and the three looked at him with raised eyebrows. "I need to apologize to you and to the others. What I did yesterday – how I acted... I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about?" Bruce asked and Haruven bowed his head. "Haruven, you've been keeping your head high and remaining strong for god knows how long. Frankly, I started to believe you're not human."

Haruven looked at Bruce with a small confused frown, while the others exchanged understanding glances.

"We were a bit surprised, but we understand." Pepper took Ven's hands in hers. "Everyone feels the pressure of the upcoming invasion. I do believe that you feel the most of it. You were taken by Loki and you didn't break. You started preparing for war without allowing yourself time to get over almost dying. Honestly, if you didn't break now you would have broken at the worst possible moment. No one can blame you for that."

"Thor said the same thing," Ven murmured.

"Then don't apologize," Tony said. "Someone might just hit you for that." Bruce and Pepper snickered while Ven smiled at Tony thankfully.

"Alright," Haruven said and squeezed Pepper's hands gratefully.

"We told everyone we'd gather at the Starborn when we all wake up. We need to go over a few things," Bruce said and Haruven nodded.

"Thor was in the shower when I left. Where are Steve, Clint and Tasha?"

"Steve went over to the Starborn already to see if everyone's alright and talk with O'Neil and his team," Tony said and the elevator opened to let Thor, Natasha and Clint in.

"Good morning." Haruven said, and Natasha and Clint answered. Haruven smiled at his husband when Thor walked over to kiss him, and the other two settled in a loveseat facing Haruven and Pepper.

"I thought you would wait for me," Thor said and Haruven smiled in apology.

"I wanted to talk to everyone," he said and shrugged and Pepper gave her place to Thor, taking a seat on the armrest of Tony's armchair instead.

"Are you feeling better today?" Natasha asked in honest concern.

"I am," Haruven said. "I'm so…" Tony cleared his throat and Haruven blushed, clearing his throat before he stood up. "I think we're ready to go to Starborn," he blurted out much to everyone's amusement.

"Sure." Thor placed his hand on the small of Haruven's back as everyone moved for the elevators.

Haruven shivered when the feeling of encouragement washed over him through his and Thor's bond and he smiled a little. 'I'll be alright,' he thought as they entered the elevator and made their way down. 'Everything will be alright.'

**cut**

Haruven walked into Starborn first only to stop in his tracks when he saw everyone sitting around the big lobby. The groups of people were as different as they could be, and while they had been talking about a lot of different things, all conversation stopped when the newcomers walked in.

"Ven?" he looked over his shoulder at Thor, while Pepper closed the door after everyone got in. Ven swallowed and moved forward, followed by the others.

"We thought you'd never come!" Dean called over to them and Ven looked at him with a small smile.

"I'm sorry. I slept in a bit," he said, smile growing when Clark stood up and showed Haruven to take his seat since all the armchairs and couches in the former Café were taken "You don't have to…"

"Ven," Clark stopped him by smiling at him. "Sit. We have much to talk about."

Haruven sighed and looked around. "We'll need more armchairs," he muttered and everyone laughed, exchanging amused glances.

"I don't think any more will fit," Steve said and Haruven sighed and shook his head.

"Oh ye, of little faith." Steve raised an eyebrow at Ven who closed his eyes and clasped his hands in front of his chest. To the surprise of everyone in the room after a wave of warmth spread over them the room seemed to spread to the sides. As it spread more armchairs appeared around low tea-tables. The wave of power washed over them again and Haruven opened his eyes with a small intake of breath. He looked around and nodded. "Better," he said only to raise an eyebrow when he found everyone staring at him in wonder. "What?"

"This magic thing sure is useful," Jack said only to 'oomph' when Daniel hit his ribs with an elbow.

Haruven chuckled and shook his head. "Take a seat everyone. We need to go over a few things," he spoke and walked over to the closest armchair.

"We've already gone over a few possible tactics," Wayne reported and Haruven looked at him while Scott, Steve and Wolverine nodded, sitting around the same table as Wayne.

"We figure the Chitauri won't attack only one town," Steve said. "Whoever is controlling them, wants to destroy Earth. They might attack everywhere."

"If they are controlled by the Goa'uld then they will attack from space," Jack took over. "I think we can be quite sure that they are in fact controlled by them, and the Goa'uld have very developed technology. If they figured out that they can't use the Bifröst and that the Stargate was destroyed they will launch an attack from space for sure. We need to be ready for a worldwide battle."

"Like I said," Dean muttered, "fricking _Independence Day_." Bobby, Warren, Barbara and Dick chuckled at that, while Sam and Castiel rolled their eyes.

"That was a good movie," Jack said and Dean grinned.

"Sure was!"

Haruven chuckled and shook his head. "You're all right." He rolled his eyes when Dean grinned at him. "Yes, the movie was great, but I'm talking about the possibility of them attacking a lot of towns at once. I think it is safe to say that we'll have to organize ourselves. I don't know about a government in the world that would listen. Most of us aren't in their good graces."

Almost everyone in the room either blushed or ducked bashfully.

"But there are nowhere near enough of us to cover Earth," Daniel said. "Besides, I don't know about you but I'm human here. I can't fight in the air."

"Not all of us can," Bruce said.

"Besides, just because we're human doesn't mean we can't fight," Sam said and looked at Haruven. "Our friend Bobby contacted everyone he knows. The hunters are stationed in towns all around the world. They are ready and waiting for further information."

Haruven nodded.

"My brothers and sisters have gone quiet," Castiel spoke up. "They are holding the Council as we speak. Now we can only pray."

"Thank you, Castiel," Haruven said. "That is more than I hoped for."

"There are more of us at the Institute," Rogue said. "We're all ready to fight." The X-men nodded and Haruven smiled at them before he looked at Jack, Samantha, Daniel and Teal'c.

"We'll do our best," Samantha said.

"We will fight for Earth," Teal'c said and Haruven nodded.

"You already know we're in," Wayne said, Batgirl and Robin grinning in agreement, "but we still need more."

"I know," Haruven said and sighed. He rubbed his forehead and looked at Thor. "I still must contact my old co-workers from the Auror and the Unspeakable forces. I have a few acquaintances in Japan that also must be informed of this. They could contact their friends from the Demon world to help in this fight."

"Demon world?" Dean, Sam, Bobby, Barbara, Warren, Gambit and Wolverine spoke up while the others looked at Ven in wonder.

"Yes. The Demon world." Ven spoke lightly, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I don't think Demons will want to fight for this world," Dean spoke sarcastically.

"Not those demons," Haruven waved his right hand making the resident hunters frown in confusion. "These are the Demons of the old world. Most of them are practically human, but they have a wide variety of powers. Yusuke and his friends are Demons and yet they've lived in this world peacefully and protected it for years now." Dean raised an eyebrow at that and pouted a bit.

"You have some strange friends, Mage Haruven,." Fandral said and Haruven chuckled.

"You have no idea." In that moment a wave of warmth passed over them and Haruven tensed up slightly. He stood up and turned to face the door.

"Ven?" Thor asked with a frown and placed his hand on Haruven's shoulder. "Is something wrong?" Haruven's mouth opened and closed a few times and the door opened. In walked a man with sandy blond hair and amber eyes. He was tall and muscled, giving away an air of danger. A few redheads were behind him and Thor raised an eyebrow when he saw Neville and Luna in the bunch.

The man that walked in first looked around with a raised eyebrow before his eyes settled on Haruven and his expression brightened immediately, making everyone wonder how he didn't get a whiplash from the mood-swing.

"Dad!" he rushed over to Haruven.

"Teddy!" Haruven cried out when the younger man hugged him around his waist and spun Ven around with a huge grin on his handsome face. He put Ven down and hugged him tightly while the others walked in, looking almost warily at the huge crowd in the room.

"We felt your call, baby bro!" one of the redheads said and grabbed Haruven in a hug when Teddy let go of him.

"George, I hadn't seen you in years!" Haruven cheered and hugged George tightly, the redhead grinning brightly as he pulled the raven haired wizard close to himself.

"It's been a while, Harry."

"Charlie. Bill." Harry hugged the two and smiled at the older man and woman that walked over to him to hug him. "Molly. Arthur. I'm happy to see you well."

"It's good to see you, son," Arthur said.

"You've had us worried for a while there," Molly spoke in a motherly tone, before she took a step back and tsked. "Even after all these years you're still flesh and bone. Are you sure you're eating well?" Haruven laughed at that and shook his head while Molly smiled at him lovingly.

"I am, Molly. Don't worry. There are people who remind me constantly that I should take care of myself," Ven said and threw a glance at Thor, who was standing to the side, his shoulders slightly tense.

"So we've heard," Teddy spoke lowly while Neville and Luna walked over to hug Haruven. Everyone watched in fascination as Teddy, Charlie, George, Bill and Arthur rounded on Thor.

"Told you so!" Neville sang and Haruven rolled his eyes.

"Guys, we have a war to plan, I don't think…"

"Leave it be, Harry-dear," Molly said and patted his hand.

"So!" Teddy took a step forward to stand directly in front of Thor, matching him in height. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked directly in Thor's eyes. "You're the guy who thinks he's good enough for my dad." Everyone in the room raised eyebrows at Teddy, while Haruven blushed and hid his face in his hands with a low groan.

Thor looked at Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg and Sif when they snickered at him before he looked at Teddy again. "Thor Odinson, at your service." He bowed his head at Teddy. He knew if he offered his hand to the younger man it wouldn't be accepted so he opted for this safer sort of greeting.

"He sure fits your description, Nev." George grinned almost evilly, and Thor raised an eyebrow at Neville.

"I'm not convinced," Teddy growled.

"Take it easy, Ted," Charlie said and looked at Thor. "You have to forgive him. The Full Moon is near and he tends to be a bit tacky at this time of the month."

Thor looked at Teddy with a raised eyebrow. "So you are a Child of the Moon." He clasped his hands behind his back. "Ven mentioned that."

Teddy hummed. "So you know what will happen to you if you in any way hurt my dad," Teddy said and his eyes flashed gold. "I'll find you no matter where you try to hide." He growled lowly and took a step forward. "I'll find you and hurt you in ways you can't possibly imagine. Your mother won't be able to recognize you once I'm done with you. I know you two are married by all rights. I can _smell_ it. But nothing short of a miracle will stop me from killing you if you ever hurt him. He passed through too much _shit_ for some guy to hurt him after he gave his heart to him, do I make myself clear?"

Thor snorted and smirked at Teddy.

"I would be careful if I were you, brother!" Fandral spoke with a smirk.

"This one is strong!" Volstagg grinned and Teddy snorted.

Thor hummed and looked at Teddy. "Perfectly clear."

George and Bill snickered. "Gotta give it to him, kid!" George grinned. "He's tough."

"Last guy you threatened like that ran for the mountains before you were done," Bill said with a shark-like grin.

"So _that's_ what happened to John." Haruven rolled his eyes, and almost as though on cue the atmosphere shifted and Teddy turned on his heel to grin at his father.

"He wasn't worthy of your attention and he was annoying as hell."

Thor chuckled making Teddy look at him again. "So?" he said and looked at Teddy. "Do I pass the test?"

"We'll see," Teddy said. "As far as I'm concerned no one is good enough for my dad."

"Teddy…" Haruven spoke tiredly and Teddy looked at him with big innocent eyes.

"What? If I remember correctly you actually _cursed_ Luke when he came to dinner with me."

"Are all the good ones gay?!" Barbara and Rogue cried out and everyone laughed.

"He was 8 years older than you and he was a creep," Haruven said in his defense, and his eyes flashed slightly. "Besides he tried to grope you 15 minutes after he came into our house. I do not consider that good behavior."

"I don't think he deserved to be cursed with the Stinging Hex for 6 hours though," Teddy drawled and Haruven snorted.

"Oh, he deserved it. Besides it didn't work out either way."

Teddy snorted and shrugged. "He was a douche."

"Right you are." Haruven nodded enthusiastically.

"As amusing as this is, I think we should leave this touching family reunion for a different time. As Ven said earlier, we have a war to plan," Tony said and everyone looked at him.

"He's right," Arthur said and they moved to take seats.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time, Harry?" George sighed woefully and Haruven groaned.

"Why does everyone immediately assume it's my fault?"

"Because if anyone ever deserved the title of a trouble magnet it would be you, dear brother," Charlie said and Haruven rolled his eyes.

He looked at Thor when the God of Thunder placed his hand on the small of Ven's back. "Take a seat. We should tell them everything." Thor said and Haruven smiled at his beloved. His family exchanged glances of approval and nodded minutely.

"Start from the beginning," Luna said as Haruven and Thor took seats.

"It's a long story, but I think the main part of it begins two years ago when the Chitauri first attacked Earth."

**cut**

"You'll need more people," Bill spoke. The atmosphere in the former café was heavy and everyone was frowning. "A _lot_ more people."

"I think we should think of a way to protect the cities around the world." Charlie suggested and looked at Haruven. "Whether you know it or not, your name is widely known in each and every Wizarding community in the world. If you call to arms they will answer."

"You mentioned protecting cities," Clint said and Charlie nodded.

"There are wizards all around the world, hidden from sight. They live in each city, each town and village. If we somehow manage to contact everyone they could place wards around towns so that nothing wishing harm upon them could enter. The shields are strong enough to keep anything out, even magic and energy attacks; for a certain time that is."

"We could contact the Magical Communities," Bill said. "That still leaves the question of fighters open. Not all wizards are fighters, just like not all humans know how to wield guns. The armies of the world must be informed as well. We'll need everyone."

"I can speak with General Hammond," Jack offered. "He will listen to me. The USA president will hear of this."

Haruven nodded. "The Ministries of Magic all around the world are in contact with the Muggle Government. There are contracts among them that if the need ever arises they will stand together. I just hope it doesn't come to that. While we do need magic now, we cannot risk the Magical Communities coming out into the open. The results would be catastrophic."

"We've seen how the world reacted to Mutants." Scott spoke up, rubbing his chin with his fingers. "I don't think it's ready for Wizards as well."

"You'll have to contact Professor Xavier," Haruven spoke to Scott, gazing at all of the X-men. "As much as I understand he can communicate with Mutants all around the world. He must warn them. They need to be ready when the Chitauri come."

"Consider it done," Wolverine said and Haruven nodded, before he took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead with his right hand.

"Dad?" Ven opened his eyes and looked at Teddy's worried face.

"Sorry. I'm just a bit tired." Teddy nodded although he didn't stop frowning. "Bill, I'll need you to contact the Auror force and the Unspeakable force."

"I think it would be better if you were the one to contact everyone," Bill suggested and Haruven's eyebrows narrowed thoughtfully.

"We told you already, son," Arthur said. "You're still considered a Savior. When you call they will answer."

Haruven's frown deepened but he nodded. "I'll have to find a way to contact them all quickly," he murmured and slowly stood up, turning to the x-men first. "I would like for you to return to the Institute. Mobilize the X-men; everyone ready and able to fight."

Scott and the others stood up and nodded. "It will be done."

Haruven looked at Jack and his team. "Go to your superiors. Talk to them. See to it that the government is informed of what is to happen." Jack saluted him lightly and the others nodded. "Clark, Wayne, Barbara, Dick, you will stay here. Dean, Sam and Castiel, you as well. I have a feeling they will strike here the most. Whether Loki is in control of his deeds or not doesn't matter right now. He will want revenge on us the most. We need to be ready for a major attack here. The Avengers, the Warrior three, Sif and I will remain here as well." Haruven turned to look at his family. "The choice is yours. You can either remain here or go back to England." The nine wizards exchanged glances before they nodded at each other.

"I will stay here," Teddy said.

"Me as well." Neville agreed.

"We will go back to England," Arthur said.

"I will summon everyone who fought with you at the Battle of Hogwarts," Luna spoke up, her voice for once firm. "They will be honored to fight with you again."

Harry nodded at Luna and looked around. "I have no doubt that they will attack the biggest towns in the world. They will try to destroy the main points of defense."

"Standard battle tactics," Charlie said. "Cut off the snake's head and the body dies."

"But the head can still bite," Haruven said and stood taller. "Let's hope we get out of this alive. It's an honor to fight will all of you. I hope the Fates favor us in this fight so that all of us can see the end of it. We will stay in contact. Good luck," he said and looked at those who will remain. "Let's go back to the Tower. I think I know how to speak to the wizards."

After they said fare well to those who would leave they left the former Café. Haruven looked at those leaving New York and smiled at them.

"Stay safe, my friends," he said and left, following after everyone. Thor was waiting for him at the doorway and Haruven took a deep breath once the door closed behind him. He looked at everyone that was waiting for him in the alleyway and smiled at them. "We will win this fight." Everyone nodded with determined expressions on their faces.

"We will."

**cut**

Haruven stood on top of the Avengers Tower looking at the setting Sun. His heart was heavy, his thoughts were dark, but he stood proud. Behind him, leaning against the wall beside the elevator, was Thor. He was looking at Haruven with caution in his eyes, his arms crossed over his broad chest. He was ready to move at a moment's notice.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked and Haruven tilted his head to the side to look at him over his shoulder.

"Don't worry," Ven spoke warmly. "Everything will be alright. And besides; this is the fastest way." Thor nodded, although he was still wary.

Haruven looked at the setting sun again. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, allowing his magic to course through him. Thor lowered his arms, straightened and took a step forward when the runes Haruven cut into the cement on the roof started glowing and they broke apart from the ground. They started circling around Haruven as he raised his arms slightly to the sides, palms up, bowed his head and started whispering into the wind.

"Wizards and Witches of the World." Thor shivered as a powerful wave of magic burst from Haruven and spread into the four winds. "My brothers. My sisters. Hear me."

**cut**

Shacklebolt shivered when a familiar wave of power washed over him.

"Harry?" he gasped and rushed out of his office and onto the patio overlooking the Atrium of the British Ministry of Magic. Every single person was rooted to their spots as they listened to the whisper in the wind.

"_My brothers. My sisters. Hear me."_

Shacklebolt looked around as his heart threatened to jump out of his chest. "Speak, Harry," he whispered. "We're listening."

**cut**

Tom looked up from where he was polishing a few glasses when a shiver ran down his spine. Every single Witch and Wizard in the Leaky Cauldron stopped in the middle of whatever they were doing.

"Harry Potter..." Tom whispered in shock. "He's alive!" he grinned and the glass fell out of his hands.

_"My friends. Some of you met me, and some of you know me through tails and whispers. I am Harry James Potter and I speak to you now because the world is in terrible danger."_

**cut**

"Is that – how can that be?" Oliver Wood whispered, looked at his opponent, Victor Krum, and then looked around at his team mates and the wizards and witches in the Quidditch stands.

Everyone was quiet as the voice of the one they thought to be long gone whispered to their hearts.

_"The world needs you to stand. The world needs you to fight. Hear me!"_

**cut**

"SEAMUS!"

"HUSH!" Seamus snapped at his Chinese colleague and looked at the sky. "Speak ta me, 'Arry," he spoke lowly. "Speak."

_"A great threat is upon us. I beg of you, wherever you are, in whichever city you live, do not reveal yourselves, but do your best to protect the city, town or village you live in."_

**cut**

"Nani desu ka?" (What is that?) Sasakura Ryu looked up and frowned when one of his regular customers raised his head. A shiver passed down his spine. There was a whisper in the air. There was something both warming and terrifying in it.

Ryu looked at his guest, a young man with long red hair, and saw him leave the bar, only to stop at the stairs. Ryu followed after him and walked onto the busy streets of Tokyo only for his eyes to widen.

From where he was standing he could see a few people standing still, looking at the sky. He looked up and shivered when he actually saw a wave of green light pass over the city.

"Potter-san?" Ryu whispered and shivered.

_"Put up shields around your town. There is a great threat coming from Space. It may or may not strike at the town you live in, but please. Please, help me protect this world. Help me protect those who cannot fight. Help me protect the world we all love."_

**cut**

"He's alive. He's alive!" Minerva McGonagall whimpered and covered her lips with her hand weakly as the voice of one of her most beloved students caressed her heart and mind.

_"Stand now, my brothers and sisters. Stand!"_

**cut**

Thor shivered when that wave of power came back and slammed into Haruven.

_"We do not have much time. The Auror and Unspeakable Forces were informed of this, but they cannot do everything on their own. I beg of you; unite. Unite and help save this world. Protect the towns you live in with the best protection runes and shields you know. Make it so that no evil can enter your towns. Protect them and your loved ones. Don't allow this World to fall to ruin. I beg of you. Stand! And may we see this threat end like we have seen all the threats and evils of the past meet their ends."_

Thor was blinded by a bright light for a second. When he was able to see again he found Haruven kneeling on the ground with his head bowed. "Ven..." he whispered and ran over to his beloved husband. He kneeled beside him and Haruven looked at Thor with a relieved smile.

"I did it."

Thor let go of a relieved laugh. "Good." Both stood up slowly. As they watched the Sun set beyond the horizon their hearts filled with hope.

"I could feel them listening, Thor." Haruven rested his head on Thor's shoulder.

Thor kissed Ven's forehead and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. "I know."

Ven looked at Thor lips tilted in a small smile, and leaned up to kiss his bonded lovingly. "Let's go to bed. Tomorrow is a new day and we have much to do."

Thor smiled at Ven, and bowed down to lay a chaste kiss on perfect lips. "Sure," he said and they moved towards the elevator.

And as the last rays of the Sun touched the Avengers Tower the air filled with something indescribable.

Excitement.

Expectation.

And hope.

Most importantly it filled with hope.

Because that night many hearts woke up.

Their Savior called them to arms.

They remembered.

They remembered his sacrifices.

They remembered his fight.

And they would answer his call.

He would not fight this battle alone.

**cut**


	6. Quiet Before The Storm

**cut**

"Don't lower your spear!" Haruven snapped and attacked Sif again, making the woman take a step back. Haruven moved away from her a little and spun his two short swords in his hands before he raised them and crouched. "The Chitauri won't give you a chance to gather your wits."

Sif nodded blinking away the sweat stinging her eyes, and took a firm hold of her spear, ready for Ven to attack again.

"They won't wait for you to be ready. There will be many, they will be quick. This is not your usual battlefield!" he attacked her again.

Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral stood to the side, their faces pale and mouth slightly open. Behind them were Teddy, Neville, Dean, Sam, Castiel and Thor. The others were somewhere in the tower, keeping an eye on everything going on outside.

Sif growled and swiped at Ven's head with her spear only to have it kicked out of her hand. In the next moment one blade was under her throat, and the other was pointed at her stomach, and Ven's eyes were burning into hers.

"And you're dead." Sif frowned. Ven moved back and lowered his swords. "You can't falter. Just because it's me you're fighting now, and just because you know I will not hurt you, doesn't mean you should hold back."

Sif sighed and shook her head, gifting Haruven with an apologetic smile. "I apologize, Mage Haruven. I simply cannot make myself imagine you as my enemy," she said and Haruven hummed. He turned away from her and looked at the others.

"Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun. Join Sif. It will be the four of you against me." Everyone besides Teddy, Neville and Thor gaped.

"You can't be serious!" Sam exclaimed and Haruven spared Sam a glance, rotating his shoulders and spinning his blades expertly while the Warriors Three joined Sif's side.

"I know I'm stronger than each of them separately. I'm holding back instinctively. If I want to put my point across they need to experience what they'll be facing." Haruven spoke glancing at his opponents to see if they were ready. Haruven took a few steps back and his swords disappeared.

"Should you not face Thor then? If I remember correctly he can push you to reveal your true power," Castiel said and Haruven smirked.

"Thor can fight. He fought against the Chitauri before and won. While The Warriors Three and Sif fought against them, they had Loki working behind their backs, so they couldn't experience what it means to fight an army of ever coming Chitauri."

"Neither have you," Hogun said. "We were all together when they first attacked and we fared well."

"That was a small group and there were many of us. I was there when they first attacked Earth," Haruven countered. "Trust me. What we faced at the Cheyenne Mountain was nothing compared to what happened then." The four exchanged wary glances as Ven took another step back and his magic started manifesting around him. Everyone's eyes widened when the tendrils of magic wrapped themselves around Ven's legs only to actually crawl under his pants and vanish.

His two swords appeared in his hands again, his eyes snapped open and he crouched. "Fight!" he snapped and disappeared.

"I wonder where he picked that up." Neville spoke casually as they watched Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg and Sif struggle with fighting Haruven, who was moving at a god-like speed. Sam and Dean looked at them with wide eyes.

"It's his control over magic." They were surprised when Castiel spoke up. "He probably focused it in his legs, making it possible for him to achieve god-like speed. It is actually a very good tactic when you have many opponents and you need to either kill them quickly or get away from them."

"How's it helping now?" Sam asked and Dean frowned, while Castiel looked at Thor, Teddy and Neville. They were watching the fight, trying to keep up with what's going on.

"It's the ultimate element of surprise." Dean said and looked at everyone. Sam looked at him in surprise while the others nodded and Thor nodded in confirmation.

"But how is that – oh!" Sam figured it out and Dean shivered.

"He's too fast for them to see him. Since they can't see him they might as well be fighting a shadow. Fighting a shadow is like fighting millions of opponents at once because you never know from where the attack will come."

"Correct." Thor said and the two brothers looked at the ongoing fight again. The Warrior Three and Sif stood back to back with their eyes closed and listening.

A low chuckle resonated through the room and Ven appeared a few meters in front of Sif.

"Good job," he said. "You finally got it."

"Yes, but now we know how we must fight when we are together. What do we do when we are alone?" Hogun asked.

"The principle is the same." Haruven relaxed his stance and his blades disappeared. "You listen, you protect yourself; you kill whoever tries to hurt you, you stop for nothing." His eyes darkened and he swallowed audibly. "As much as this pains me, out on the battlefield there is only one rule you should follow. Those who stay behind are left behind." He raised his head and looked at them harshly. "Make sure you are not left behind. We will be greatly outnumbered. If everything goes as planned, we will be the first line of defense. Under no circumstances will we allow the Chitauri to pass beside us."

"Sounds as though you've led an army before," Hogun commented and Haruven nodded.

"I have. Although we were almost equally matched in numbers and we had territorial advantage, our enemies were not just wizards. There were Werewolves and Vampires and Trolls, and our opponents held no qualms about using Dark Arts, while most of my comrades never used a Dark Spell in their lives. We were children who were forced to protect a place we called home. We won, but many lives were lost. We weren't ready; we were nowhere near ready. I will not make the same mistake again." Everyone bowed their heads at that.

"Dad?" Haruven looked at Teddy and the Werewolf took a few steps forward. "Want to train with me? I'm a bit rusty."

Haruven smiled at him and nodded. "Sure," he said and Teddy took his jacket off to spar with his dad.

"You know how I complained about how I didn't want to be one of the Archers?" Dean muttered to Sam as the Warrior Three and Sif made place for Haruven and Teddy.

"Yeah?" Sam glanced at his brother.

"All of a sudden I don't mind all that much," Dean pressed out, hopping in his place, and Sam snorted while Castiel smiled.

"I hear ya," Sam said.

"We'll do more good that way." Dean stated, taking a deep breath.

"And you won't be in the middle of the battle, which will make it easier for Ven." Thor spoke up and the three hunters looked at him. "He doesn't want anyone to get hurt. Yesterday night he and I talked about strategies. Even if the Armies of Men join the fight they will be stationed along the borders of the cities and outer buildings with your guns and machines, while we will stand as the first line of defense." The three nodded.

"Ven will do everything he can to lower the risk of anyone dying." Neville commented. "He already lost enough friends and loved ones." They looked at Teddy and Ven and a shiver passed down their spines when they saw the determined look on Haruven's face.

It was enough to confirm Neville's words.

Haruven would risk everything to keep as many of them as safe as possible.

Everything.

**cut**

"I can't believe this," Clint pressed out through his teeth. They were all gathered in the living room of the Avengers Tower, watching the evening news. "This is fucking unbelievable."

"Son of a bitch!" Dean spat out and exed his drink. Haruven turned the TV off with a flick of his wrist and the phone rang.

"Jarvis, put it on speaker," Tony said as he walked over to the window.

_"Did you see that?"_ Jack O'Neil spoke over the line.

"We did." Haruven stood up from where he was sitting with Thor in an armchair and crossed his arms over his chest as he walked into the middle of the room.

Cas, Dean and Sam took the couch; Teddy and Neville were kneeling around the tea table with a chessboard in front of them. The News broke their game. Natasha and Clint were at the bar, while Bruce and Steve took their places in other armchairs. Tony was by the window and Thor stood up to approach Haruven, who was looking at the ground with a frown on his face.

_"I can't believe they are telling the world that there's nothing to worry about."_ Jack grumbled and Ven hummed.

"Wouldn't you?" he asked and everyone looked at him. "Even though they are going around it the wrong way they are trying to stop mass panic."

"It will only be worse once the attack happens," Natasha said and the others nodded.

"Let me guess." Sam said. "They aren't mobilizing the armies."

_"Right at once, kid,"_ Jack said_. "Like Mr. Wizard said. They don't want to risk mass panic."_

"Then we're on our own," Haruven concluded.

_"Seems so. General Hammond ordered mobilization of everyone who was part of the Stargate Program. We're still with you."_ Jack spoke in a dry tone, and Haruven's lips tilted up.

"Thank you, Jack,." Ven said. "We'll stay in contact."

_"Over and out."_

"We're generally screwed." Tony muttered and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Did Pepper reach Fury?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah. Wayne called in that they are on their way back. He said Fury would station the Helicarrier a little outside of New York. They've gained control over every Satellite in Earth's orbit. When they come, we'll know." Tony reported and the others nodded.

"We must inform everyone," Thor said. "Haruven, did you receive word from your people?"

"Not as of yet. Wizarding ways of communication take a few days." He sighed and rubbed his forehead with his fingers. "This would be so much easier if we knew when they'd attack," Ven muttered and walked over to the closest free armchair. He took a seat heavily, rested his elbows on his knees and bowed his head, rubbing his temples with his fingers.

"You okay there?" Dean asked.

"Just a headache, Dean." Ven raised his head and offered Dean a small smile. "I haven't had this much stress since I've resigned from the Force. I can't think of anything that would make this easier on all of us."

"You're not supposed to," Bruce said. "We'll take care of this."

"Together." Steve added and Haruven smiled at them slightly.

"Maybe you should get some rest." Thor suggested. "You hadn't slept well last night and we have been training for the good part of today."

Ven sighed and leaned back in the armchair, closing his eyes. "I will not be able to rest until this is over," he murmured. "Tony, did Daniel send you the information he has on the Goa'uld?"

"Jarvis?"

_"The information was received and it is ready for you, sir."_

"Jarvis, please send it to my Tablet. I'm going to study it in my room. Maybe I'll figure something out," Ven said and stood up. The others exchanged worried glances when they saw the slight dark circles under his eyes.

"Maybe you should leave that to us," Natasha said.

"You get some sleep." Clint agreed with her and Ven looked at them.

"There's no…"

"I don't mean to sound harsh but you are of no use to us half dead," Castiel said and Ven winced.

"I'm sorry," Ven pressed out, rubbing his forehead with his right hand, his left fisted on his waist.

"Don't be sorry," Bruce said. "Get some rest. Tomorrow is a new day. We'll make it out of this situation."

Ven nodded and made his way over to the elevator. "I'm coming with you," Thor said and nodded at everyone.

The moment the elevator closed, Tony moved away from the window. "He's going to get himself killed before they arrive," he grumbled.

"You should have seen him during the Second Great Wizarding War." Neville muttered and looked back at the chessboard. "He didn't sleep. He didn't eat. We thought he would collapse. And yet somehow he survived it all, faced Voldemort and beat him. He'll be alright."

"There's something strange though," Teddy said and everyone looked at him.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"His scent; it's somehow different." Teddy murmured into his chin, crossing strong arms over a well defined chest.

"The last time you've seen him he wasn't married to Thor," Castiel spoke helpfully and Teddy shook his head.

"It's not that. I can smell Thor on him and I can smell dad's scent on Thor, but there's something else; something I can't define. Besides, he's been having a headache ever since the meeting at Starborn, which has been what – three days ago? And just this morning he completely bypassed breakfast. I know for a fact that ever since Grandma Molly chewed him out after he war he hadn't missed breakfast once."

"He doesn't look sick," Sam said.

"He doesn't _smell_ sick either." Teddy looked at Sam. "Doesn't mean there's nothing wrong with him."

"Maybe he's just really stressed and tired." Steve suggested.

"It is a possibility," Neville said and Teddy looked at him. "Leave him be for a few more days. If his condition gets worse we'll take action."

Teddy sighed but nodded. "Alright."

"Don't worry, Ted," Sam said and Teddy looked at him. "We're all watching over him."

"Yeah!" Dean said. "He watched over us for a long time. We're just returning the favor." Teddy smiled and nodded.

"Besides, with how Thor's been dancing around him ever since Ven was taken by Loki, it will be good if Ven ever catches the _flu_." Tony grumbled and everyone besides Teddy chuckled. The wizard frowned and looked at the Chessboard.

"He's really good to dad, isn't he?" he asked and looked around.

"You haven't seen them when they think they're alone," Natasha said and the others nodded.

"Thor loves your dad, kiddo." Tony smirked. "He'll go through Hell and back for him if need be."

Teddy nodded and looked at the board again. A small smile tilted his lips and he moved his bishop. "Check-mate."

Neville winced. "Damn."

**cut**

Thor woke up when the sounds of retching reached his ears. "Ven?" he called out when he realized he was alone in bed. He quickly got up and hurried into the bathroom. "Ven!" he fell to his knees beside Haruven who was kneeling in front of the toilet puking his soul out. "Heavens..." Thor muttered and pushed Haruven's hair out of his face.

"Sorry for waking you up," Haruven pressed out while Thor cursed under his breath.

"You are supposed to wake me up if you are not feeling well." Haruven chuckled weakly. Thor grabbed a towel from a hanger and stretched to open the cold water. He squeezed the excess water out of the towel and lifted Haruven's hair to place the towel on the back of Ven's neck. Haruven groaned lowly and rested his forehead on the edge of the toilet seat.

"Must be something I ate," Haruven muttered and Thor frowned.

"Hardly. You barely ate anything yesterday," he said and Haruven snorted. "We should take you to a healer."

"It's fine." Haruven swallowed difficultly before he pushed himself away from the toilet and rested back against the bathtub. Thor stood up, took the cup they kept on a shelf and filled it with cold water.

"Drink." Haruven smiled at Thor and accepted the cup of water. "And I would not say you are fine."

Haruven sighed, closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the tub. "I'm alright, Thor," he said and looked tiredly at his husband. "Like I said yesterday, I hadn't been under so much stress in years. It must have caught up with me. I'll just try to calm down and take it easy, one day at a time. Trust me. Teddy would have smelled it if I were sick."

Thor frowned and looked to the side. "I do not know," he muttered and Haruven chuckled.

"Help me up." Thor nodded and the two slowly stood up. Haruven quickly washed his teeth and tied his hair in a high ponytail. He then turned and smiled up at Thor. "Do not worry so much about me, love."

Thor wrapped his arms around Haruven. The wizard raised his arms and wrapped them around Thor's shoulders, tucking his head under Thor's chin. Thor kissed the top of Ven's head and rubbed his back lovingly. "I cannot help but worry. You are giving everything you have. I do not wish for you to get sick. I do not wish to lose you."

Haruven moved back a little, entwined his fingers in Thor's hair and pulled him down into a kiss. "You will never lose me, my God of Thunder." Haruven whispered and Thor kissed him again. Haruven smiled against Thor's lips when he pulled him closer.

"Are you feeling better?" Thor asked and Haruven nodded.

"Just a bit queasy still." He moved back slightly. "I will be fine." Thor nodded hesitatingly. "Let's go. The others must be awake already and Wayne, Pepper, Barbara and Dick should have already come back."

Thor nodded and watched Ven leave the bathroom.

He would have to keep a closer eye on Ven.

No matter what the raven haired man said, there was something wrong with him.

And Thor would get to the bottom of it.

**cut**

"What is that?" Thor asked lowly and looked up. The lights were flickering in the living room and everyone tensed up and stood slowly.

"Take it easy. I don't feel anything coming," Haruven said and looked out the window. The skies were clear.

"Then what's going on?" Teddy asked and took a step closer to Haruven.

"I don't know," Haruven said and looked at Thor. In that moment the TV flickered on and Haruven's eyes widened. "Yu – Yusuke?!" the man on the screen grinned at him.

_"Hey-ya there!"_ he waived at everyone enthusiastically.

"Who is this?" Natasha asked with her hand on her gun.

_"Spirit Detective Urameshi Yusuke, at yer service, lady!"_ he saluted everyone teasingly.

"Yusuke, how – how is this possible? How are you…?"

_"For a Wizard you lack some imagination, mate."_ Yusuke grinned and Haruven smiled at him fondly_. "We're all gathered at Koenma's office here in Spirit World. Kurama was at a Bar when he heard your call so he rushed over to tell us you need some help over there."_ Everyone looked at Haruven whose eyebrows met the line of his hair. Yusuke moved back a little and a tall, white haired man waved at them.

"Now _he's_ HOT!"

"Teddy!" Haruven exclaimed in shock and Teddy grinned at him while Kurama chuckled.

_"Yoko Kurama, King of Thieves; at your service."_ Kurama bowed at them and Teddy winked at him, making almost everyone roll their eyes.

_"What's the situation in Ningenkai?"_ another voice spoke and a short man with raven hair and striking red eyes came into the picture.

"Ningenkai?" Fandral wrinkled his nose slightly.

"Human world." Wayne supplied and others looked at him in shock.

"Didn't know you spoke whichever language that's in," Dick murmured.

"It's Japanese and yes, I speak it," Wayne said.

"Hiei, I thought you were with Mukuro," Haruven greeted the short demon who scoffed and looked to the side.

_"The Detective summoned us all here,"_ Hiei drawled and Haruven smiled fondly at him.

"I'm glad you answered."

_"Don't you worry, hot-stuff!"_ Yusuke said with a huge grin and Haruven chuckled. _"Whatever yer problem is we're gonna kick its ass!"_

"As loud as ever, Yusuke." Haruven looked at Thor when the man walked closer and placed his hand on the small of Haruven's back and the wizard smiled at him before he looked back at the screen again.

"Wait, you're really all demons?" Sam asked. Yusuke's grin turned shark-like, Hiei snorted and looked to the side while Kurama winked at them.

_"Born and raised!"_ Yusuke cheered before he tilted his head to the side, blinking big brown eyes thoughtfully. _"Well they were born and raised. I was born human but became a demon when I died for the second time and that triggered a dormant gene."_ Yusuke rambled and Dean, Cas and Sam exchanged slightly confused glances.

"You have really strange friends, Ven," Dean said and Ven chuckled.

_"If you think we're strange wait till you meet the others!"_ Yusuke grinned brightly.

"Others?" Natasha, Sif and Pepper spoke at the same time.

_"Sure! If Ven-chan needs help then we're bringing in the damn cavalry!"_

"This brings us to why we need your help, Yusuke," Ven said. "We are expecting an attack from an army of Chitauri."

_"Chitauri?"_ everyone looked at Kurama.

"You know about them?" Bruce asked and Kurama nodded.

_"They are a demonic race long banished from Makai. I thought they died out around the same time as the Goa'uld."_

"I hate to break it to ya, but the Goa'uld ain't dead," Dean drawled and Kurama hummed.

_"What are you thinking, fox?"_ Hiei asked.

_"Just that you have a pretty big problem on your hands. The Chitauri were banished for a reason. They are great warriors, but a rather parasitic race. You can think of them as grasshoppers. They kill everything in sight, waste whatever natural resources they can find and move on. They were the main weapon of the Goa'uld."_

"That just means that we must try as hard as we can to beat them," Hogun said and the others nodded.

_"And you'll need all the help you can get,"_ Yusuke grinned. _"I'll summon a meeting of the Makai lords. I suppose they'll be using standard battle tactics,"_ the cheerful demon turned to Kurama who nodded gravely, golden eyes focused on the floor.

_"Cut off a snake's head and the body will die."_ Kurama and Ven spoke at the same time and Kurama smirked while Ven raised an eyebrow at him. Teddy snickered beside his dad, making Haruven glance at him with a small smirk.

_"You can count on us, Ven-chan."_

Haruven smiled and nodded. "I'm happy to hear that."

_"One more thing,"_ Another voice appeared and the screen turned towards a handsome young man with Jr written on his forehead and (at that everyone gaped) a _pacifier_ in his mouth. _"We've registered a dramatically high increase in spell-weaving all around the world."_ Haruven's breath hitched in his throat. _"I've looked into it and found wizards secretly putting runic shields around every single town in the world. Do you have any idea about this?"_

"Lord Koenma." Haruven bowed his head at him. "I asked my fellow witches and wizards to do that. We need to protect everyone. We don't know when the Chitauri will attack and we don't know where. This was our safest bet."

Koenma nodded. _"I can't get involved but Yusuke and the others can. I hope you succeed." _

Haruven smiled at him and Yusuke and the others appeared on screen again. _"I'll hear from ya later, Ven-chan! Take care!"_ Kurama wiggled his fingers at Teddy. The young werewolf blushed, and then the screen went black.

"Can someone explain to me what just happened?" Tony asked.

"Trust me, Tony. No one but them can explain it, and I don't think they ever will. They are demons and they like to have secrets and appear mysterious." Haruven rolled his eyes and looked at Thor. "I know for a fact that a lot of demons will follow Yusuke. They can travel anywhere faster than wizards can which means we have a lot of pretty powerful allies waiting for our signal."

"That's a relief," Pepper said and took a seat.

"Are they any good?" Sif asked and Haruven snorted.

"I've seen a tree crack because Yusuke sneezed." Everyone raised an eyebrow at that. "Kurama is a Fox Demon, what you've seen now is his basic form, and Hiei is a Hybrid between a Fire Sprite and a Koorime, a Water Demon. Yusuke is a Mazoku, his specialty is pure Energy. Trust me. Put these three on a battlefield and take cover, because they'll wreak havoc wherever they go." He spoke as he took a seat. "Having the Makai demons on our side will make this a lot easier." He rubbed his temples.

"Another headache?" Bruce asked and Haruven looked at him.

"I'm fine," he insisted and Neville groaned.

"Not that again."

"What?" Haruven asked, narrowing his eyes at his friend.

"Ven, no offense, but during the Second Wizarding War, 'I'm fine' was your catchphrase. If something's wrong say it now so we can fix it."

"Neville. I haven't been sleeping well, alright? I'm constantly worrying, constantly trying to think of a way to stop this, how to gather more people; how to protect this world without losing anyone. I'm under stress and I'm getting tired, alright? I'm fine. I'm better than I was during the War. I'm not going to _break_."

"Even a tree with the deepest roots can break under a strong enough wind," Castiel spoke and Haruven sighed, stood up as he rubbed his face with his hands and started pacing.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked tiredly and stopped in front of everyone, arms crossing over his chest. "Sit aside and wait? I've been getting as much rest as I can."

"But not as much as you need, dad." Teddy said and walked over to Haruven. "Go to your room. Relax a bit. There's nothing you can do right now. We're all getting ready. We're practicing. We're gathering allies wherever we can. If there's an emergency we'll call you, alright?"

Haruven stared in Teddy's eyes for a good long moment. The younger man sighed and placed his hands on Ven's forearms, giving them a reassuring squeeze. "Daddy, please…" he brought out the big guns, it appeared, because the corners of Haruven's lips tilted down and his eyes filled with something no one had ever seen before.

It has been a really long time since Teddy had called Haruven 'daddy', and even though Ven had never even asked Teddy to call him dad or any variation thereof, he wasn't ashamed to admit that having the young man consider him his parent did things to Haruven's heart.

Calling him 'daddy', was an underhanded move, but one glance in Teddy's eyes told Ven that while Teddy knew what that did to Ven, it wasn't done with an intention to hurt him.

"Alright," Haruven murmured in a tight voice, and a smile tilted Teddy's lips although his eyes were full of sadness, "but promise you'll wake me up if anything happens."

"We will." Thor placed his hand on Haruven's shoulder, attracting the wizard's attention, and he gifted his loving husband with a smile and a reassuring gaze, "Come now." Haruven sighed as he looked back at Teddy, offering his son a loving smile before he nodded and followed Thor out of the room.

"He worries too much." Wayne commented once the elevator closed.

"Maybe we are the ones who do not worry enough?" Sif said and Wayne looked at her. "Maybe we should be in the same condition as he is?"

"Don't say that," Neville spoke up offering Sif a reassuring smile. "Worrying won't bring us anywhere."

"But what if she's right?" Steve asked. "What if we're taking this too lightly?"

"Ven worries because he doesn't know otherwise," Neville said. "He's used to making sure everyone is fine. He's used to protecting everyone. He's not used to working with people who can take care of themselves; people he can count on not to get killed the moment he turns his back on them."

"Sounds like his former partners were incompetent," Barbara muttered.

"They weren't necessarily _incompetent_." Neville wrinkled his nose, crossing his arms over his chest before he raised his right hand to rub his chin. "But during the War, we were children. There were few among us who could actually fight. The Dark Side was stronger and we lost a lot of people. Ven remembers that, and he doesn't want to feel that again."

"So he's really just stressed out?" Pepper asked and Neville nodded as he stood up and dug through his pockets for his wallet.

"I know I had it in here somewhere." He murmured into his chin as he opened his wallet searching for something. "Here it is." He grinned and pulled out an old, wrinkled photo before he walked over to Pepper and showed it to her. "This is Harry two weeks after the last Wizarding War. He's on the far right." He gave the photo to her and she squinted as she took a look at it only to gasp a moment later and cover her lips with her left hand, eyes filling with tears.

"Heavens…." She whispered and looked at Neville, her gaze _begging _him to tell her that she was seeing wrong. "He looked-…"

"Devastated, right?" Neville spoke with a sad upturn of his lips, eyes darkened with shadows of painful memories.

Tony walked over, took his phone out of his pocked and took the picture from Pepper's hand, eyes narrowing as he glanced at the photo and held his phone over it, pressing a button on it. "Jarvis, enlarge this."

_"Right away, sir."_

In the next moment a holo-screen appeared in front of them and everyone gaped. The only way to recognize Ven was by his emerald eyes, although at this photo there was hardly any life in them. His cheeks were slightly indrawn, his shoulders were hunched, there were dark circles under his eyes and his clothes hung on his thin frame. Even his hair seemed lifeless. He was holding a small baby in his arms and his gaze was pointed at it, his thin, pale lips pulled into a hint of a smile. It was hard to believe they were looking at a 17 year old boy.

"That's me he's holding," Teddy said and everyone looked at him. "My biological parents were killed in the war. Dad took me in without a thought and raised me to the best of his abilities."

"What happened to him?" Dick asked, staring at Haruven with narrowed eyes, mentally trying to compare this image of a 17 year old Haruven with the one he had met.

"He fought." Neville spoke as he took a seat heavily, his eyes pointed at the enlarged image of his best friend. "Ever since he was 11, he fought and survived. Then his mentor died and he and these two, Ron and Hermione…" he pointed at a tall, gangly red-head and a pretty, brown haired girl, "set off to find the Horcruxes. They were constantly on the run; constantly hiding. Then they came back to Hogwarts and – how do you Americans say it? Shit hit the fan and the fan was on high." He chuckled as he shook his head and everyone frowned at him. "Voldemort attacked. Hogwarts was breaking down. He called Harry out; said he'd spare us if Harry came to him willingly." Neville's eyes darkened with memories, Teddy crossed his arms over his chest and looked to the side, eyes slipping closed, while the others stared in utter horror at Neville.

"There was something none of us knew," the wizard spoke in a heavy tone, hands fisting on his knees, "none of us but Hermione, Ron and Harry. Harry was the last Horcrux. Voldemort made him one when he killed his mother. For Voldemort to die, Harry had to die as well."

"Oh God..." Pepper whimpered and Tony wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't tell me he went." Clint said, and Natasha leaned on him.

Neville snorted and shook his head, laughing quietly. "What else do you expect of him? Of course he went. He walked right in front of Voldemort and took the Killing Curse head on. He died so that Voldemort could die. I don't think Harry ever expected to survive that war. But he did." Neville looked at Teddy and his lips tilted up into a small, sad smile. "Many say that it was Ginny who helped him survive, but she wasn't the one. When she died a year later, Harry was sad, but he had a reason to live." Teddy licked his lips as he looked at the image of the man who sacrificed his all to give life and peace to those he cared about. "You, Teddy," Neville sighed and rubbed his eyes with his right hand. "You were the one who kept Harry alive. Not Molly's mothering, not our insisting that he should take care of himself. You." Teddy nodded and smiled weakly, rubbing his eyes with his left hand to wipe away the tears that wanted to fall.

"Who – who are the others in the photo?" Sif asked after she cleared her throat, her eyes suspiciously glassy.

"Next to Harry are Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Then there's me and my wife, Luna, then the Weasleys and a few of our school friends." Everyone nodded and for a few moments continued staring at the picture.

"So, I think it's pretty safe to say that until he starts losing weight and looks like death warmed over, we don't have to worry too much," Tony said and the holo-screen shut down.

Neville chuckled and nodded. "Yes. Until then we practically have nothing to worry about."

"Good," Bruce said. "Let's just make sure he never becomes like that again." Everyone nodded and Steve placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"Agreed."

**cut**

"You should be sleeping." Thor murmured lowly and Haruven chuckled. Thor opened his eyes and looked at his beloved, who was looking down at him with love filled eyes.

Ven was lying on his side, leaning on his elbow and his tender fingers were dancing over Thor's eyebrows, nose, lips, the line of his hair and the sharp line of his chin. "I can't sleep." Haruven whispered and Thor frowned.

He raised his arm, beaconing Haruven closer and the raven-haired man moved closer to Thor, turned his back on him and nuzzled back into his chest, sighing when Thor wrapped his strong, muscled arm around his waist and pulled him close.

The God of Thunder buried his face in the back of Haruven's neck, breathing in the fresh scent of his hair, taking in the warmth and subtle waves off power rolling off of Ven in steady waves. "What is on your mind, sváss?"

"A lot of things." Haruven closed his eyes. He shivered when Thor kissed his naked shoulder, and he felt his god's need awaken against his behind.

"Then stop thinking. You need rest." Thor spoke as he littered kisses and nips along Ven's shoulder and neck, making the wizard moan lowly and roll his hips. Thor hissed and a small smirk pulled on Haruven's lips.

"Make me." Haruven gasped when Thor thrust against him in a slow, teasing manner. His callused fingers played over Ven's chest, his thumb brushing over pebbled nipples as he bit into the junction of Ven's neck and shoulder. Thor pushed one leg between Ven's legs and dragged the arm he wasn't using as a pillow down Ven's side.

He completely bypassed Ven's straining need and dragged his hand over Ven's thigh, pushing his hand lower and raising Ven's leg as he rolled on his back, taking Ven with him so that he practically lay on top of Thor. He wrapped one arm securely around Ven, parting his beautiful lover's legs with his own. Ven moaned lowly as he threw his head back, resting it on the pillow beside Thor's head, eyes slipping closed and a moan leaving his lips when Thor latched his lips onto Ven's neck, thumbing the Wizard's right nipple as he tugged on the straining member in a slow rhythm.

Ven arched into Thor's touch as pleasure overwhelmed him. Breathless moans left his lips and Thor grunted lowly as he thrust his hips slowly, rubbing against Ven's ass. He looked to the side and let go of Ven's member to open the small jar of oil he used to relieve Ven's pain a few days back. He dipped his fingers in it and rolled over, trapping Ven underneath himself.

"Thor…"

"Hush…" Thor whispered as he teased Ven's entrance with his fingers. Ven moaned and arched closer to Thor when the God of Thunder pushed his index finger inside Ven. He kissed down Ven's spine as he prepared his beloved Wizard for something much bigger than his fingers.

"Gods, Thor – please – please…"

"Tell me what you want, sváss. Tell me." Thor murmured against Ven's heated skin.

"You! I want you! Please!" Thor growled and coated his cock with the oil. He raised his hand, and cupped Ven's cheek, leaning closer and kissing his raven haired Angel as he slowly pushed inside him. He swallowed the moan of pleasure that left Ven's lips as he slowly started to move. He lowered his hand on Ven's stomach and Ven entwined their fingers there.

Thor growled lowly and turned on his back. Ven moaned and arched off of him when Thor's cock hit his prostate. Ven threw his arms over his head, entwining his fingers in Thor's hair, while Thor spread his legs with his own and took a firm hold of Ven's thighs, biting into Ven's shoulder as he thrust into him slowly, holding back as much as he could.

Haruven could hardly breathe under the constant assaults of pleasure coursing down his body. Thor was barely moving, but he was constantly rubbing against that sweet, sweet spot inside him, hardly giving him enough time to breathe.

Thor grunted when he felt the slight tremors shaking Ven's beautiful body. He took Ven's member in his hand and tugged. Ven's breath hitched in his throat and he moved in time with Thor's thrusts and tugs. His mouth opened in a breathless scream after a particularly hard tug and he came into Thor's hand.

Thor grunted and buried his face in Ven's shoulder, filling him with his seed. He wrapped his arms around Ven, kissing his shoulder lovingly. Ven moved and turned his head towards Thor's, their lips meeting in a soft, sated kiss. They turned on their sides and Thor pulled a blanket over them, but when he wanted to pull out of him, the wizard tugged on Thor's hand and stopped him.

"Don't. I love the feeling of you in me."

Thor chuckled lowly and rolled his hips slowly, making Ven gasp and arch closer. "As you wish." He murmured and Haruven nuzzled back into him. Thor kissed Haruven's shoulder, hugging him tightly to his chest.

"Love you," Haruven whispered as his eyes started to close.

Thor's lips tilted into a small smile as he buried his nose in Haruven's hair, hugging his wizard to himself as tightly as he could without hurting him. "I love you too, min líf. I love you too."

**cut**

Urd frowned in confusion as a small white light appeared in the dark sky. "What?" she whispered, taking a small step forward and raising her delicate hand to her chest.

"You have seen it as well, my dear sister."

Urd looked over her shoulder at the smiling Verdandi. "Was that…"

"A new star was born," Skuld said, appearing beside Urd out of nowhere. A small frown was on her young face, and the three Norns looked at the sky. "Figures..." Skuld muttered. "They _are_ gods after all."

"But he is not…"

"He is Starborn, Urd," Verdandi said and Urd nodded with a small frown. She sighed, her eyes focused on the weakly glowing newborn star in the sky.

"The time couldn't have been worse," Urd whispered and shivered when Verdandi wrapped her arms around her comfortingly.

"We can only hope everything goes right," she said and Urd nodded.

"Yes," she whispered. "We can only hope."

**cut**


	7. Waiting

**cut**

Haruven stood to the side, arms crossed over his chest as he watched Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg and Sif fight against Steve, Clark, Hulk and Thor. It's been almost a week and they already showed great progress.

They were more aware; they moved faster and showed no hesitation.

"You look like a proud parent," Tony commented from behind him and Haruven spared him a glance with a smirk on his lips.

"They are strong and capable. I don't know what was holding them back before, but by what I see now I won't have to worry much about them. They will do well on the battlefield."

Tony nodded and they looked back at the sparring group.

_"Ven, I need you in the Computer room."_ Natasha's voice came over the com-link and Haruven hummed.

"Coming." He nodded at Tony and walked out of the training room. He entered the elevator, leaned against the wall and sighed. He covered his face with his hand and took a few deep breaths. The elevator stopped and he pushed away from the wall. He walked into the Computer room and frowned when he saw Natasha, Wayne, Dean, Sam, Castiel and Clint in front of the screens with worried frowns on their faces.

"What is it?" he walked over.

"Fury sent some footage from the satellites." Clint said and Bruce enlarged everything. Haruven frowned as he looked at it.

"Is that…"

"As far as they can tell we have a week," Wayne said and Haruven swallowed difficultly. The others looked at him with slight worry on their faces, noticing how pale his skin was and how shadowed his eyes seemed to be.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked while Sam pushed a chair over to Haruven.

"Yes. I'm fine." He muttered. Ven gifted Sam with a small smile before it faded and he looked back at the screen. "Can he say anything more?"

"Fury sent us everything he had. According to the data we've received from O'Neil and his team the Goa'uld have 6 ships," Wayne opened the data they received from Jack. "Each one is captained by one of the Goa'uld: Ra, Apophis, Hathor, Sokar, Anubis and Ba'al." They frowned at that.

"Gods?" Sam muttered.

"Apparently, they took those names when they first came to Earth." Natasha explained. "It was a way for them to gain control over humanity."

"That explains it." Dean muttered. "Can they be killed?"

"Everything can be killed, Dean." Haruven murmured as he looked at the data. "In the end we are all flesh and bone; and both can be broken by a hard enough tool."

"The Chitauri are easily killed if you know the weakness in their armors. What we need to worry about are Leviathans," Natasha said, and Dean, Sam, Castiel and Wayne looked at her in confusion. "They are huge snake like things the Chitauri ride. It took Hulk and Thor working together to bring them down. Then there are the gliders the Chitauri use to fly. The six mother ships are the biggest problem though."

"Jack said they used advanced technology," Wayne said and everyone nodded. "All advanced technology is based on computers and electric energy, right?"

"What are you thinking, Wayne?" Clint asked, looking at the vigilante with a narrow-eyed stare.

"Maybe we could make them self destruct somehow." Wayne voiced his thoughts and everyone raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's not a bad idea." Haruven murmured. "But how? You need to know the exact frequency, and they need to be close enough so our technology could catch them, but far enough as not to crash on Earth."

"We should contact Daniel and Samantha. They might help us with this." Natasha suggested.

"Do so," Haruven said and stood up. His head twitched to the side and his eyebrows disappeared under his bangs. "I can't believe this." He muttered and all but ran out of the room.

The other 6 exchanged confused glances and ran after him. They entered the second elevator and went to the first floor, coming out in time to see Ven run out of the building and onto the streets of New York. They ran out after him and found him standing on the first step his gaze pointed at the sky. They caught up with him and looked up trying to see what he was looking at.

"What the hell?" Dean asked when they saw a blue and red blur swinging towards them.

"Is that…"

"Spiderman?" Wayne interrupted Natasha. With an excited 'ya-hoo' Spiderman landed in front of Ven and scooped the wizard up in his arms, spinning Ven around and laughing brightly.

"Finally! I thought I'd never find you!" Spiderman put Ven down and ripped his mask off, revealing the smiling face of a young man in his late teens.

"Peter?" Haruven's eyes widened and Peter grinned at him. "Peter Parker? I can't believe this!" Haruven said with a big smile and pulled the younger man into an enthusiastic hug.

Peter snickered as they parted and looked at the others. "Hey-ya!" he waved at them.

"Peter, what are you doing here?" Haruven asked.

"Gwen and I felt your call. She's doing her best to mobilize the police force back home and I came here in case you need help." Peter hopped in his place in excitement as he explained what happened, and Haruven shook his head with a smile full of fondness tilting his lips.

"You're welcome, Peter. Come. We need to tell you everything." Haruven led Peter in, followed by the others.

"Just how many of you costumed heroes are there," Dean muttered as they entered the Avengers Tower.

"It appears there are many." Castiel muttered.

"That was a rhetorical question, Cas."

"Oh."

**cut**

"When do you think Ven, Teddy and Neville will be back?" Sam asked Thor, standing with the God of Thunder beside the entrance to the Training room where everyone but the three wizards trained for the upcoming war.

"New York is a big city. It will take time to place their protections around it." Thor said. "They might have to continue tomorrow."

"If the two are even remotely similar to Ven they'll try to do it all today." Pepper said and the other two snorted.

Dean winced when Peter managed to wrap Hulk into his spider-web, only for Hulk to tear it apart and charge at the smaller man. "The kid's good." Dean commented.

"He is much like Haruven when it comes to using his speed and agility against his opponent." Castiel commented wiping his face with a towel before he accepted a bottle of water from Dean and took a sip.

"Watching this actually makes me believe that we might even stand a chance." Dick muttered and Barbara snorted the two taking a seat on the ground beside Sam and resting back against the wall.

"Of course we have a chance," Barbara grunted, taking deep breaths to calm her quick heartbeat. "When they come we'll be ready."

"I talked with Daniel and Samantha." Natasha spoke as she came over to take a breather. She smiled at Sam when he offered her a bottle of water and a towel before she turned to look at everyone. "We've narrowed down the possible points of conflict to Bruxelles, Moscow, New York, Los Angeles, Tokyo, Hong Kong, Cairo, Johannesburg, Sydney and Melbourne. We'll hold a video conference at 11:00 tomorrow, our time, to decide how we'll station ourselves and what we'll do concerning the National Armies, since heads of states are refusing cooperation."

"Haruven will need to forward that information to Wizards and those demons." Thor commented and Natasha nodded. They winced when Clint managed to fight off Clark, Steve and Hulk with his arrows, only to end up hanging upside down when Peter caught him unprepared.

"He's really good," Natasha muttered. "Not everyone can sneak up on Hawkeye." The others nodded and she looked at Castiel. "Any news from your brothers and sisters?"

"Nothing as of yet. We shouldn't hope too much." Castiel answered, bowing his head with a shamed gleam in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to feel sorry about, my friend," Thor assured Castiel who looked at the God of Thunder who appeared to want to say more, but in that moment Thor's eyes dulled and he fell quiet, making everyone tense up.

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked, and as though on cue, Thor's eyes cleared and he turned to look at Natasha.

"They are coming back," he said, and even those who didn't know Thor for long could see the worry in the blue eyed gaze.

"You can talk to Ven?" Barbara asked, eyes widening in interest and amazement.

"No," Thor answered and shook his head, "but I can feel that Ven is tired. He knows better than to continue now."

"I suppose all three of them will go straight to bed then," Natasha said and Thor nodded.

"I will make sure they do." Silence settled over them and they watched the others train.

They had to be ready.

In less than a week the Goa'uld, Loki and the Chitauri will arrive.

They had to be ready.

Or they risked losing more than just their lives.

Much, much more.

**cut**

"Are they asleep?" Bruce asked when the elevator opened and Thor walked into the living room of the Avengers Tower.

"Teddy and Neville collapsed the moment they got to their rooms, and Haruven fell asleep before I left." Thor reported as he took a seat in an armchair before he sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

Most of them were in their rooms resting. Bruce, Wayne, Tony, Pepper, Steve and Clark were in the living room, and Natasha and Clint were in the Computer room, looking out for possible threats or incoming data.

"Are you certain he's alright?" Pepper asked and Thor frowned, shaking his head with a narrow-eyed stare focused on the table between them.

"I do not believe him when he says he is fine," he spoke in a strained voice. "He hasn't been feeling well for the past days, he often wakes up and he seems to be having nightmares; memories from past battles."

"This is all weighing on him too much," Bruce murmured, the others exchanging glances of understanding and worry.

"It will all be over soon." Steve spoke quietly, placing a hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"We'll win this and everything will be alright." Clark agreed and Steve nodded.

"Did they tell you how far they came with the wards they are putting around New York?" Tony asked, draping an arm over Pepper's back as she rested against him.

"They covered North, North-East, East and South-East." Thor said and the others almost gaped.

"That's a good deal they've covered." Bruce commented and Thor nodded.

"Ven said they would do the rest tomorrow once they recover their strength. Apparently the wards they are placing are very strong. It took all three of them to place them, and Neville and Teddy looked worse for wear."

"What about Haruven?" Pepper asked and Thor sighed.

"Tired and drained." Thor said. "He barely kept his eyes open."

"Maybe he'll be able to sleep through the night then." Tony said.

"I hope he will," Thor said and looked out the window at the setting Sun. "I certainly hope he will."

**cut**

Haruven took a deep breath and moved away from the toilet, resting back against the bathtub. He swallowed difficultly as his stomach calmed down.

'Thank heavens Thor is not here,' he thought as he moved slowly and opened the cold water in the bathtub. He got on his knees, leaned over the edge of the tub and washed his face and mouth. He turned the water off, dried his hands and face and slowly stood up.

'This isn't normal.' He made his way back into the bedroom and towards the bed. He collapsed on the chilly covers and pillow and turned on his side, moaning lowly as he tugged a duvet over his chilled body, curling under the covers to try and warm up.

'This is the fifth time this happened.' He squinted towards the digital watch on the bedside cabinet. He'd have to get up in a few hours. 'Maybe I should ask Neville to run a diagnostic spell on me,' he thought as he rolled on his stomach, pushed his hands under the pillow and closed his eyes.

He swallowed with slight difficulties since he still felt sick. Sleep was calling to him again and a small sigh left his mouth.

'If I won't feel better tomorrow I'll talk with Neville. No need to bother Thor if it's nothing but a stomach sickness.'

He fell asleep slowly his last thought being that there was no need to worry.

No need to worry at all.

**cut**

"Good day everyone." Professor Xavier spoke as his face appeared on one of the three holo-screens. On the screen to his right was Nick Fury. To Xavier's left was General Hammond. The Avengers and Pepper, the Winchester brothers and Castiel, Clark, Peter, the Warriors Three and Sif, and Wayne, Barbara and Dick were in the conference room. Haruven, Neville and Teddy already left to finish the warding.

"Good day, Professor Xavier, Fury, General Hammond." Bruce greeted them as the representative of the New York group.

"We are ready and waiting for your orders," Hammond said. "I've managed to gather three teams. They are momentarily stationed in Los Angeles."

"We're waiting for information," Fury said. "The Chitauri are getting closer as we speak. We need to know where and when to move."

"I spoke to all the mutants in the world." Charles reported, gifting everyone with a small smile. "They are ready to fight on command."

"Thank you, all of you," Bruce said and looked around. "We have it on good authority that the Chitauri are approaching Earth. They should be here in less than a week. We found out that the wizards and witches of the world are placing wards and shields around towns. Haruven Sigurdsson, his son Teddy and friend Neville are working on wards around New York right now."

"We've caught wind of strange people on the outskirts of Los Angeles," Hammond said. "I suppose they are Mr. Sigurdsson's men."

"Correct." Bruce said and looked at Natasha. She nodded at him and stood up. "Natasha will take over for me."

Charles, Hammond and Fury nodded at them and Natasha looked at the screens. "Good day," she said and pressed a button on the table in front of her. A 3D, holo-image of Earth appeared in front of her and she took a small laser in her hand. "Yoko Kurama, Haruven's friend, confirmed our suspicions. He said that the Goa'uld will probably follow standard battle tactics. They will try to destroy the largest cities in the world. We've narrowed the possible attack points to these." She started pointing at the towns as she named them. "Bruxelles and Moscow in Europe, New York and Los Angeles in USA, Tokyo in Japan, Hong Kong, Cairo, Johannesburg, Sydney and Melbourne." She looked at the screens and placed the laser on the table. "We need to station our forces in these cities."

"Can you be sure they will attack these cities?" Hammond asked. "There are many big cities in the world. They could attack anywhere."

"There's a saying that's been heard often these days," Wayne spoke up. "Cut off the snakes head and the body will die." Everyone nodded at that.

"These are some of the biggest cities in the world," Peter said. "The Goa'uld are an alien race. They will aim to take down the cities that hold the greatest sway. Realistically speaking if these cities fall the others will follow."

"The head still has the power to bite," Thor muttered and everyone looked at him. He raised his head. "Haruven said it like that. Cut off the snakes head and the body dies, but the head still has the power to bite."

"I still have no idea what he meant by that," Dick grumbled and almost everyone rolled their eyes at him, while Barbara smacked the back of his head.

"It means, child, that even if we lose a battle we can still win the war," Charles said and Dick frowned at that.

"If we can't protect the Earth we'll damn well avenge it." Tony smirked and everyone nodded in agreement, the atmosphere growing heavier.

"What is your plan concerning the 6 ships?" Fury asked and Wayne stood up while Natasha took a seat allowing the vigilante to take over.

"We have an idea concerning that, but we need help with figuring out a plan and actually performing it. We thought that since everything runs on electricity, the Goa'uld ships need to have main computers. There's even a chance they are all connected to one another. If we manage to put a virus in their system we could make them self-destruct."

"That is actually a pretty good idea," Hammond said. "We know for a fact that they do have main computers, but they are written in the code of the Ancients. You'll need someone who knows the language of the Ancients to translate the Virus-code."

"I can write the code," Tony said. "Do you have anyone who can translate it?"

"Dr. Jackson will be able to do that. Write the Virus and send it to us."

"We can't take that risk," Sam said.

"What risk?" Clint asked.

"For all we know, the Goa'uld might be trying to intercept out communication lines. They are trying to invade and destroy Earth. They are an advanced race. We need to take all the precautions we can," Sam explained his reasoning, receiving almost stunned glances from his brother and several others.

"What do we do then?" Peter asked.

"I can't leave New York," Tony muttered bowing his head with a thoughtful frown.

"I can write a Virus as well." Peter said and looked at the screens. "Would it work if I came to wherever you are?"

"It would be the safest way." Clark commented.

"There is enough of us here," Hogun spoke up, looking at Peter, "and you would be there to help if the need arose."

Peter nodded. "Then it's settled."

"We'll send a chopper for you as soon as we are over with this meeting," Hammond said, and Peter saluted him lightly, lips tilted into a small smirk.

"Now all we have to do is organize our defenses," Thor spoke up as he straightened in his seat.

_"I hope you're not forgetting about us."_ Another holo-screen popped up to show Yusuke's grinning face.

"Forgive us, Mr. Urameshi. Haruven isn't with us and we didn't know how to contact you," Bruce said and Yusuke grinned at him, his eye-teeth making everyone, especially Dean, Sam and Castiel, flinch a bit.

"Nah! It's okay! Like I said, hope you're not forgetting about us!" Yusuke waved them off, cinnamon brown eyes glancing at each one of them separately.

"Did you manage to gather your men?" Thor asked and Yusuke nodded.

"Mukuro and Yomi said they would fight. They will take their strongest men with them. Trust me they'll be enough. Kurama, Hiei and I called in a few favors. We have a pretty bunch on our side as well. I've also got some news from Botan. She's a good friend and our contact with the World of the Dead. She said the Shinigami will fight as well."

"The Shinigami?" Fandral asked.

"Grim Reapers!" Yusuke clarified, looking at them with eyes wide in confusion. "I thought Ven-chan would call on them."

"Why would Mr. Sigurdsson call on the Grim Reapers?" Charles asked, eyes narrowed in a confused frown.

"Well he _is_ Master Of Death, right?" Yusuke asked with confusion. He turned his head to the side obviously listening to something they couldn't hear. "Oh, right." He muttered with a thoughtful look. "Might be why he's avoiding them."

"Would you mind sharing with the class?" Dick drawled and Yusuke grinned at him.

"The 13 Protection Squads of the Shinigami are led by a few people who consider Ven-chan a God. Hiei just reminded me that Ven-chan avoids them like the plague."

"Figures." Tony muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Does that mean the Shinigami will fight?" Thor asked.

"Yup!" the grin returned full force as Yusuke raised his head. "They're dispatching the Captains and Lieutenants of the 13 Protection Squads as we speak. Just tell us where to station and we'll be there."

"My men are all in Los Angeles," Hammond said. "I do believe that we should remain here."

"We can fly towards Bruxelles and station there," Fury said.

"There are many mutants in both Los Angeles and Bruxelles," Charles said. "I can station the X-men in Moscow. The others can remain in the cities they live in, just in case."

"We are all staying here in New York," Tony said and looked around. "Parker's leaving for Los Angeles. Kent?"

"I'll go where I'm needed most." Clark answered and Tony nodded at him.

"That leaves Tokyo, Hong Kong, Cairo, Johannesburg, Sydney and Melbourne." Sif counted, taking a look around.

"I can tell Yomi to split his men between Sydney and Melbourne. Mukuro can take Cairo and Johannesburg." Yusuke said. "The Shinigami will split around everywhere. With the mutants joining in it shouldn't be a problem."

"And what about you?" Fandral asked.

"We're taking Tokyo." Yusuke said, right hand raising in a V sign.

"What about Hong Kong?" Barbara asked and Yusuke's grin grew positively evil.

"Trust me; I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. The Hidden Villages will protect those lands with everything they have."

"Hidden Villages?" Steve asked, leaning forward and folding his arms on the table.

"Yeah!" Yusuke said. "Ya never heard of them?"

"I think the fact that we asked about them makes that pretty clear," Tony drawled and Yusuke snickered.

"Hidden Ninja Villages. Kurama's taken the liberty of informing an old foxy friend of his about the invasion. They are getting ready as we speak. Trust me, between the Shinigami and the Ninjas the Chitauri stand no chance."

"That's all good and dandy." Fury spoke up. "We still need a more detailed strategy."

"We can't plan any better than this," Steve said.

"All we can do is station the fighters in the cities and wait." Wayne agreed.

"Then that would be all," Charles said.

"Mr. Parker; a chopper will arrive for you as soon as possible." Hammond spoke up. "Over and out." His screen turned off.

"I will talk to my X-men right away. Godspeed," Charles said and disappeared.

"Let's hope this works," Fury said and his screen turned off.

"That old geezer needs to find his funny bone." Yusuke grumbled and everyone in the conference room choked up.

"Yes, well, we're prone to believe he's misplaced it in someone else's body." Tony said and Yusuke snickered.

"Greet Ven-chan for me, will ya? Tell him he'll get as much help in this as possible," he said and disappeared.

"That would be it then," Hogun commented and turned in his seat to look at Thor who sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Now we wait."

**cut**

"Good heavens, Ven, you look horrible!" Pepper exclaimed frightfully as Haruven walked into the kitchen. Thankfully they were alone and the wizard smiled weakly at her as he made his way over to the table. His skin was pale, there was a thin layer of sweat on his brow, dark circles under his eyes and his shoulders were hunched forward, his hair tied in a messy bun.

"I didn't know anyone was awake." He spoke in a hoarse voice when Pepper rushed over to him, wrapped her hands around his left elbow and led him over to the kitchen table.

"Take a seat. Can I bring you something? Coffee? Tea? Something to eat?" she rambled as she spun in her place nervously, trying to find something to do in her state of distress and Haruven laughed weakly.

"A cup of tea would be nice," he said. "And some toast." Pepper hurried while Ven crossed his arms on the table and hid his face in his forearms.

Pepper turned to look at him while she waited for the water to boil and tsked. She walked over to the table, took a seat beside him and placed her left hand on his back, rubbing small circles between his shoulder blades. "Ven? You look horrible. What is going on?"

He sighed and straightened. "I'm just tired, Pepper." He smiled at her. "Teddy, Neville and I have done a lot of magic the past two days. The wards we worked on usually take at least two months to raise. It took a lot of magic to make them work on such a short notice."

Pepper nodded with a small, understanding smile and lovingly brushed a strand of hair away from Haruven's face. "You should be resting then."

"I know. I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. I didn't want to wake Thor up so I came here. I thought I would make myself some tea and eat something before I went back to bed." In that moment the water boiled and both jumped up.

"Allow me," Pepper said and Haruven took a seat with a sigh. He smiled at her thankfully when she placed the tea and toast in front of him, and took a seat with her own cup of tea in her hand. "I miss the drink you used to make me," she said and Haruven smiled at her.

"Once this is over I will make it for you again, I promise."

Pepper smiled at him widely and nodded. "Do you plan to open Starborn Café again?"

Haruven hummed and shrugged, rotating the cup he held loosely within his gentle hold. "I don't know. It all depends on Thor, I suppose. Maybe we'll stay here and maybe we will have to travel between Asgard and Earth." Haruven spoke and took the toast off of the plate.

Pepper frowned when she saw that he was nibbling on the toast more than actually eating it. "Haruven, are you feeling sick?" she asked and Haruven looked at her with a frown.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because of the way you're eating. You're nibbling on that as though you're trying to eat as slowly as possible to see if your stomach would settle. And before you ask, I know because I live through that every month."

Haruven's eyes widened for a second before he swallowed, placed the toast down and looked at Pepper imploringly. "Please, don't tell anyone. I'm just nervous and worried, and I haven't been feeling well for a few days. I don't want Thor to worry."

Pepper frowned. "He will worry more if this continues and he finds out you've been hiding this from him."

Haruven sighed and rubbed his forehead with his right hand. "I know, but I don't think it will continue. I'm just tired and worried. Once all of this is over, everything will return back to normal." Pepper's frown deepened. "Just please don't tell anyone. I'm resting as much as I can, alright?"

"I don't know." She muttered, looking at him warily.

"Please?" Haruven asked and looked in her eyes. "I promise I'm not sick. The only time I do feel sick is in the early morning. I haven't been eating right for a few days. It could be because of that."

Pepper raised an eyebrow at him. "Morning sickness?" she piped out and Haruven tilted his head to the side in slight confusion.

"I hadn't thought of it like that." He muttered and Pepper giggled.

"If I were talking with a girl I'd ask her if she could be pregnant." She said only to startle when Haruven's eyes widened and his mouth snapped closed. "What?" she looked at him in confusion. He looked at the table and raised his hand slightly doing something Pepper never thought she would see him do. He bit into his thumb, his eyebrows narrowing thoughtfully. "Ven? I was just kidding." he looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "Ven?" her voice wavered.

Ven chuckled and shook his head, his eyes glimmering. "Don't worry. It's not that," he said and Pepper sagged in her seat. She smacked his shoulder as she got up and he snickered.

"You've had me scared there for a second," she said as she walked over to the sink with her empty cup.

"I'm sorry." Haruven finished his tea. "It won't happen again, I promise," he said as he went back to his toast.

Pepper turned around and looked at him strictly. "Let's make a deal. I won't tell anyone anything, if you promise to see a doctor if this continues for more than three days."

Haruven sighed but nodded. "I promise."

Pepper hummed, walked over to Ven and kissed his cheek. "Get some rest. The others scheduled nothing but training for tomorrow so you can sleep in."

Haruven smiled at her and rose up a bit to kiss her cheek. "Alright. Good night."

"Good night," Pepper said and left Haruven alone in the kitchen. The moment she was gone the smile vanished from Haruven's face. He swallowed difficultly and looked at his hands.

'It can't be,' he thought as his throat closed up, his heart skipped a beat and his breath hitched in his throat. 'It can't.' he squeezed his eyes tightly shut, fisting his hands on his stomach and hunching forward. 'It can't be. Not now.' A single tear slipped down his cheek. 'Not now.'

**cut**

_"Haruven?" he looked up at the low voice of his beloved and looked over his shoulder at him._

_Thor stood in the doorway of their room. It was nighttime, and it was quite chilly outside, and Thor carried a warm cloak in his arms._

_Haruven smiled at him and walked over when Thor spread his arms. The God of Thunder threw the cloak over Haruven's shoulders before he pulled him close for a kiss. Haruven chuckled against Thor's lips and cupped his face in his gentle hands._

_Thor wrapped his arms around Haruven's waist and pulled him close deepening the kiss. In that moment a baby's cry broke the silence of the night and the two parted._

_"Your son is hungry, my lord," Haruven whispered, smirking at Thor teasingly and the God of Thunder smiled lovingly at his beautiful wizard._

_"We better see to him then," Thor said and let go of Haruven. The wizard smiled at him and entered their room. He walked over to a golden crib by the bed while Thor walked slowly behind him._

_"Hush, my little one," Haruven whispered as he took the crying baby boy in his arms. He flicked his wrist and a bottle flew into his hand. "Hush, my little Starborn." The moment Haruven gave the boy the bottle he started to drink strongly, making Haruven smile and Thor chuckle._

_"He already knows what he wants," Thor commented, his voice full of content and pride. _

_Haruven laughed quietly as he walked over to the bed and took a seat beside Thor. He leaned against Thor's side and the God of Thunder wrapped an arm around his shoulders before he kissed the top of Ven's head. "He is already strong," Haruven said and looked at Thor. "Just like his father."_

_"And already beautiful." Thor kissed Ven's forehead. "Just like you." Haruven leaned his head on Thor's shoulder again._

_"Our little miracle," Haruven whispered. "Our Gilead." The baby's eyes opened and Haruven's heart warmed when he looked into the perfect replica of his own eyes. "Our son."_

**cut**

"_Mr. Longbottom; Mr. Sigurdsson would like to see you in his room_." Neville looked up in confusion when Jarvis' voice came over the speakers. Everyone looked at Neville and the wizard looked at Teddy in confusion.

"Did he say why?" Neville asked

"_He didn't say_." Jarvis answered dully.

"Go," Thor said and smiled at Neville. "He has been researching something ever since he woke up this morning. He might need your help with it."

Neville nodded and left the living room. It took him little to reach Ven and Thor's room and once he was inside he frowned and halted in his step.

Haruven was pacing the length of the room in a quick stride.

"Ven, what is it?" Neville asked.

"Neville, I need you to run a full diagnostic charm on me." Haruven spoke hurriedly as he stopped pacing. He was wringing his hands in front of his stomach, he was pale and his eyes were glowing with something Neville couldn't define.

"Is something wrong?" Neville asked and Haruven swallowed difficultly.

"I – I hadn't been feeling well for a few days now. Like you've seen, I tire easily, I've had problems with headaches and – and morning sickness." Neville frowned and closed the door before he approached Haruven.

"And you hadn't said anything until now because…"

"Because I didn't want anyone to worry." Haruven took a seat on the bed and Neville approached him. He kneeled in front of Ven and covered his hands in a reassuring grip.

"Haruven…"

"Please, Neville," Ven whispered, eyes filled with shadows of worry and panic. "I think I know what it is, but I – I need to be sure." Haruven begged and Neville nodded. His wand slipped from his sleeve and muttered something under his breath, and Haruven's eyes slipped closed as Neville's warm, comforting magic washed over him. His heart skipped a beat and he felt as though the weight of the world settled on his shoulders when Neville gasped.

"I can't – I can't believe this." He whispered. "I mean, it's not uncommon among wizards but…"

"So it's true." Haruven whispered, opened his eyes and looked at Neville. The other wizard nodded his head, lips still parted in surprise.

"It's still too early to say anything for sure, but… you _are_ pregnant." Haruven swallowed difficultly, stood up and started to pace again. "Ven, you need to tell Thor." Neville spoke up as he stood to his feet.

"No."

"Ven-…" Neville spoke warily, eyes narrowing in beginnings of anger, but he couldn't voice his thoughts because Haruven cut him off.

"We are about to face the greatest battle of our time, Neville!" Haruven rounded on his friend. "If I tell them their focus will shift on me; protecting me and – and our son."

Neville frowned. "How do you know – never mind." Neville shook his head. "Ven, you need to tell Thor. Your magic is focusing on that child you carry. It's focusing on protecting it which means you'll grow weaker as time goes by. You can't fight!"

"I don't have a choice here, Neville!" Haruven cried out imploringly. "We'll be overpowered as it is, I can't afford to be left behind. They can't know. _Thor_ can't know." He stressed out and Neville shook his head.

"No," he pressed out and took a small step away from Haruven.

"Neville, please…"

"I won't let you put yourself and your unborn child in danger." Neville said, shaking his head as he backed away towards the door. "I can't let that happen." He turned and grabbed the knob, jumping away from the door when he heard the lock turn, and turned on his heel to look at Haruven.

"I'm sorry, Neville," Haruven spoke with tears in his eyes, "but I can't let you tell them. I can't," he said and raised his wand.

"Harry…"

"Obliviate!"

**cut**

"Is everything alright?" Thor asked as Haruven and Neville entered the living room.

"I was just looking for a plant and Neville is an expert in Herbology, so I asked him to help me," Haruven said with a small smile as they took their seats.

"I still say it'll be difficult to find it, Ven," Neville said and Haruven chuckled.

"But you said yourself; the tea made from chamomile and agrimony would serve as a very calming tea." Haruven leaned against Thor.

"You're thinking of new recipes, dad?" Teddy asked and Haruven nodded his head.

"I need to take my mind off of the war either way." Haruven shrugged and Thor hugged him to his side. "I tried to find a tea that would both calm the mind and the body, without making you sleepy, and with this I might actually be on the right track."

"You could add Caraway as well." Neville suggested. "It strengthens mental capabilities on its own, so in combination with chamomile and agrimony it would calm you but leave your mind sharp as always." Haruven nodded and smiled when Thor kissed his forehead.

"Is everything ready?" Haruven asked.

"We've covered everything. Now we can only wait," Bruce said and Haruven nodded. He looked around at everyone, before his eyes settled on Thor. He smiled and rested his head on Thor's shoulder with his eyes closed.

Yes.

They could do nothing but wait.

**cut**


	8. Clash Of Titans

**cut**

Haruven sighed as he stood on top of the Avengers Tower. It was almost noon, but the skies were dark. It was as though something was shadowing the Sun.

He swallowed difficultly and placed his hand on his stomach.

He rubbed it comfortingly and raised his head slightly.

They would soon arrive.

The War for Earth would soon begin.

He managed to hide his pregnancy from Thor.

He managed to hide it from Teddy.

He was the only one who knew and no matter how much he was glad it was so, he was also frightened. He knew he couldn't allow them to know. They would insist on him staying behind.

He couldn't.

His eyes hardened as he looked at the horizon.

He had a bone to pick with the Goa'uld. They hurt Thor by making Loki fight against them. They hurt Thor by attacking his home. They made Loki take Ven, and they threatened the whole world.

"I wouldn't fight if the situation was any different, my son." He whispered. His eyes glowed emerald for a second and his magic danced around him. "I don't want to put the both of us in danger. I can only hope that we will both pull through this," a small smile pulled on his lips and he snorted, "and that your father won't be too angry with me when he finds out."

He swallowed difficultly and looked at his stomach.

He closed his eyes and focused inwardly. More than a third of his magic was focused around the child growing inside him.

He nodded as he opened his eyes.

More than enough; it would be more than enough.

His eyes hardened as the wind danced through his hair.

"We will win this." He whispered into the wind. "We will win."

**cut**

Haruven and Thor were woken up by loud sounds of the alarm.

"What in the…"

"They're here." Haruven gasped and jumped out of bed, quickly followed by Thor. They were dressed within minutes and even though they were in a hurry, Thor couldn't help but stop for a moment to appreciate the tight black uniform Haruven was dressed in.

Thor caught Ven's forearm, spun him around and pulled him into a kiss. "Remember." Thor whispered against Ven's lips and their eyes met. "Once this is all over, we are leaving somewhere where it will be just the two of us; just like I promised." Haruven's eyes darkened for a second and he swallowed difficultly.

"Just like we promised." He whispered and kissed Thor harshly. "Don't get killed." And they ran out on the hallway.

_*Gather in the Conference Room. Please, gather in the conference room.*_ Jarvis' voice echoed around them and Haruven nodded at Sam, Cas and Dean when they met up.

"This is it!" Dean grinned although his eyes were dark, and Haruven chuckled lowly.

"This is it," he said as they ran into the conference room. Almost everyone was there already, and the screens were turned on.

"Our satellites picked up their signal. They're entering Earth's atmosphere as we speak," Fury said just as Barbara and Dick ran into the conference room suited up and ready.

"We're as ready as we can be," Haruven said and looked around. "Natasha, Clint, Sam, Dean, Cas, Pepper, Barbara, Dick and Wayne. You know your positions. Move out right away." The 9 nodded and ran out of the room. "Everyone else, move to the outskirts of the city, just like we planned. The Chitauri won't attack from the sea. If there's anything we know about Loki it's that he likes head on battle. Be ready for when they attack."

"What about you?" Thor asked and Haruven swallowed difficultly before he looked at the screens.

"I need a way to speak to everyone," he said, eyes growing dull as he tried to think of a way to address the defending armies.

_"We can help with that," _a new holo-screen appeared, but this time it wasn't Yusuke on it, but Koenma.

"Lord Koenma." Haruven bowed his head at him and Koenma returned equally.

"Step out somewhere high. I'll contact you there," Koenma said and disappeared.

Haruven swallowed and looked around. "We are ready," he said and everyone straightened. "We trained for this. We planned for this. Go. And may the fortunes favor us." Everyone nodded and left the room. Thor hesitated and approached Haruven when the room emptied.

"I will meet you on the battlefield," Haruven said and Thor swallowed before he bowed down and kissed Haruven lightly.

"Take care," he spoke in a tight voice, giving Haruven's arms a gentle squeeze.

"You too," Haruven whispered and Thor gifted him with a small smile before he turned around and walked out of the room. Haruven looked at the three screens. Charles, Hammond and Fury were looking at him with hard eyes.

"Is the Virus ready?" Haruven asked and Hammond nodded.

"Parker and Jackson managed to write it. It's ready. We just don't know how to send it in."

"One step at a time," Haruven said. "I'll think of something along the way." Hammond nodded. At that moment Charles frowned and the other three looked at him.

"There's something going on outside," Charles said and Haruven tensed up.

"Godspeed, everyone." He wished as he bowed at them. "May we live to see the end of this," with that the screens shut down and Haruven apparated to the top of the tower only to lose his breath. He could see a huge space ship in the sky, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw a large holo-screen casting shadows over New York City.

"Loki..."

**cut**

People were on the streets. The fear among them was so strong that it was suffocating.

"Masaka." (Impossible.) Ryu Sasakura whispered as he looked up at the holo-screen above Tokyo. 'Potter-san. Tasukete." (Help.)

**cut**

"Oh Merlin." Seamus muttered as he gazed up at the smirking face of a man above the town of Hong Kong. "Harry, I hope as hell you're ready."

_"People of Midgard."_

The man spoke and a shiver of pure dread passed down the bodies of every single human.

_"The day of Reckoning has come."_

**cut**

"This is it," Jack O'Neil said and looked to his right. Spiderman nodded at Jack and they looked up at the sky.

_"I speak to you now, offering you a chance to go down gracefully. All you need to do is have the leaders of your countries surrender willingly; your precious Heroes must surrender as well. If they do so, the lives of those who can't fight will be spared."_

**cut**

"He's just full of shit, ain't he?" Logan grunted and threw his cigar on the ground.

Scott snorted and nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "For once we agree on something."

_"Those of you who think you can defeat me, I address you. You have no chance against me and my army. My brother, I ask you to surrender. You said you will protect Midgard. Protect it by surrendering yourself and your fellow warriors. Stand down and I will spare the humans."_

**cut**

"Balls." Bobby Singer muttered and cocked his rifle. Rufus snorted beside him and raised his own gun.

"And you thought the _Apocalypse_ was bad," Rufus grunted and Bobby snorted.

_"Haruven Sigurdsson, I speak to you. Leave my brother. Join me and I will spare the wizards. They will not fight if you don't lead them. You don't want to fight. You don't want to risk their lives. Surrender, and there will be no unnecessary deaths."_

**cut**

"He sure is generous." Tony drawled and heard his comrades snicker over the com-link.

_"You cannot win. Last time you won because of sheer, dumb luck. You can't be at a thousand places at the same time. I have millions of Chitauri waiting to attack the biggest cities of Midgard. You can only protect one town. Surrender and no one will die. You have one hour to decide."_

**cut**

Haruven steeled his stance when Loki's face disappeared. He shivered when a warm wind caressed his back and he looked over his shoulder at Koenma.

The Prince offered him a small mirror and an encouraging smile, and Haruven took a deep breath. "The World is waiting," Koenma spoke warmly and Haruven took the mirror from him.

He felt it react to his touch, and it flew out of his hands to levitate in front of him. Ven swallowed difficultly and fisted his hands by his sides. He could hear the screams of panic coming from the streets of New York. He could hear the sounds of honking and the breaks screeching.

He opened his eyes and a wave of raw, uncontrolled power burst from him.

'No, Loki. You lost the first time. You will lose again. That I swear to you.'

**cut**

"That's him! That's Harry!" Oliver Wood shouted when the see-through face of his former team and school mate appeared in the sky. The wizards gathered around him cheered as relief spread through them.

_"My brothers. My sisters. Some of you know me, some of you don't. I am Haruven Sigurdsson. I am a proud member of the Avengers and the Guardian of this World, and I speak to you now. I ask of you to stand. I ask of you to not fear. I ask of you to Unite, because this threat is not unbeatable."_

**cut**

The people of Cairo stood rooted to their places, looking up into the sky with wonder on their faces.

_"We are not defenseless. Your cities have been protected. Nothing that wishes you harm can enter them. There are warriors ready to fight for this world. We have warned the heads of states that there would be an Invasion and yet they refused to listen to us. They refused to work with us for your safety. Now I tell you. Stay in your homes. Stay where you are. Do not try to leave your towns. Do not panic, and do not fret. We are ready for them and we will fight."_

**cut**

The air filled with something no one could describe as every single man, woman and child in Moscow looked up into the sky.

_"My fellow warriors. We have been preparing for this, and we are ready. Stand now. Stand now and fight for this world. Stand now, pick up arms, and protect what you cherish most!"_

**cut**

"Ven…" Thor whispered as he gazed up at the face of his beloved.

They stood proud as they gazed up at the sky. They could feel strength fill their bodies as Haruven's words washed over them and their hearts beat strongly in their chest.

_"Stand now and do not fear!"_

**cut**

"Everyone return inside!" Betty Ross shouted at the students. They rushed back into the college building, the other professors directing them in. She looked up and swallowed difficultly.

"Be safe, Bruce," she whispered.

_"There will be many and the danger is great, but we will not falter!"_

**cut**

"Stay calm!" Daniel D'Leigh shouted at his colleagues. "Sasha! Misha! Go to my office!" He called his children over and the two rushed to obey him. He looked up at the sky and nodded.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Mr. Sigurdsson."

_"For the sake of all you hold dear, I bid you now – rise and stand your ground!"_

**cut**

Haruven looked up when the ship he could see on the horizon seemed to glow and his heart jumped in his chest.

_"For the sake of all you cherish, for the sake of everything you love, fight! Fight and protect this world against those who wish to take it from us! Fight, and may the Fates be with you!"_

The mirror glowed and flew into Koenma's hand. Haruven looked at him and Koenma nodded. In that moment Loki's face appeared above them again, an ugly sneer decorating his usually handsome face.

_"You have made your choice."_ He hissed and vanished.

"They are coming," Koenma said and Haruven nodded.

"Go," he spoke in a tight voice and Koenma narrowed his eyes at the wizard.

"Win this," he said. "I have enough paperwork as it is. Don't make me sign your papers as well." With that said he vanished and Haruven looked at the horizon. He could see the Chitauri leaving the ship and three Leviathans following after them.

He closed his eyes and spread his arms slightly to the side.

His magic burst from him and spread over the city. He felt the runes activate one by one and his eyes snapped open, a pillar of raw magic bursting into the sky.

**cut**

"It has begun." Teddy spoke as they watched the shield rise around the town like a shimmering, mercury dome, climbing towards the pillar of emerald energy bursting into the sky from the top of the Avengers Tower.

"Let's hope we hadn't trained for nothing," Neville said and his wand appeared in his hand.

**cut**

Haruven took a deep breath as the dome closed above him. He looked behind himself when he felt an unfamiliar energy wash over him, frowning when a teen with bright orange hair and a massive sword thrown over his back appeared behind him.

Beside the teen were two more young men. One was a tall, dark skinned man with his brown hair falling into his eyes. He looked like a mountain with the way he stood and radiated a strong aura. The other had raven hair and glasses on his oval face, and he was dressed in a white uniform with blue details. He had a silver bow in his hand and all three of them were looking at Haruven with determined expressions on their faces.

"And who might you be?" Haruven asked, turning around to face them completely.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, Substitute Shinigami," said the orange-head and Haruven raised an eyebrow.

"Uryu Ishida, Quincy." The young raven-haired man introduced himself with a small bow.

"Yasutora Sado." The mountain of a man grunted before a pretty young woman with long orange locks peaked from behind him.

"Orihime Inoue," she said and waved at Haruven with a small smile.

"We were sent here by Captain-Commander Yamamoto of Seireitei," Ichigo said and Haruven nodded. "We come to join the fight."

"You are most welcome." Haruven shivered as he looked over the shoulder. The Chitauri were getting closer as they spoke.

"We should join your comrades," Ishida said and Haruven nodded. His broom appeared in his hand and he mounted it sideways.

"Follow me. Explain everything as we go!" Ven flew off. Inoue jumped on Ichigo's back as they followed after Haruven with Ichigo flying, and Ishida and Sado jumping from building to building.

"We heard your call over two weeks ago!" Ichigo said. "I informed Captain-Commander Yamamoto and he decided to dispatch us to join your battle! We were sent here! Kyoraku-taicho and Nanao-fukutaicho were sent to Los Angeles! Sui'feng-taicho and Omaeda-fukutaicho to Bruxelles! Otoribashi-taicho and Kira-fukutaicho to Moscow! Hirako-taicho and Hinamori-fukutaicho to Tokyo! Kuchiki-taicho and Abarai-fukutaicho to Hong Kong! Komamura-taicho and Iba-fukutaicho to Cairo! Mugumura-taicho and Hisagi-fukutaicho to Johannesburg! Hitsugaya-taicho and Ragniku-fukutaicho to Sydney! Kenpachi-taicho and Yachiru-fukutaicho were sent to Melbourne!"

Just as Ichigo finished his report they reached the outskirts of New York and landed in front of Thor, Tony, Steve, Neville and Teddy.

"Who are these guys?" Teddy asked, tensing up minutely.

"Reinforcements." Haruven said and looked around. "Is everyone ready?" He spotted Clint, Natasha, Wayne, Barbara, Dick, Sam, Dean, Cas and Pepper on their positions behind the shield, their weapons ready.

"Ready and holding positions." Steve reported and Haruven nodded. He looked away from the city and shivered when he saw the Chitauri army coming at them.

"Spread out." Haruven ordered, and Ichigo, Sado, Uryu and Orihime ran off before Haruven looked at Tony.

"Good luck," Tony said before his visor snapped down and he flew off.

"Take care," Steve said and ran off to his position. Teddy walked over to Haruven and pulled him into a hug, and Haruven buried his face in Teddy's hair and took a deep breath.

"Be careful, son," he whispered.

"You too, dad. I'll see you later." Teddy apparated away. Neville nodded at Ven, receiving a small smile in return before he disapparated.

Ven then looked at Thor and took his place beside the God of Thunder. "You'll stay by my side?" Haruven whispered and Thor nodded.

"Always."

They stood side by side as they watched the Chitauri approach them, the Leviathans casting shadows over them. Haruven tensed up when he felt a disturbance in the shield. His eyes widened when he saw both men and women coming out. Some had wands in their hands, and others were mutants, but one thing they had in common.

They all carried the same determination in their eyes.

Haruven looked at Thor and the God of Thunder smirked down at him. They took a few steps away from each other and Thor spun Mjölnir in his hand expertly. The skies darkened and lightning crashed, and Haruven let go of his magic and his braided hair danced around him.

His eyes glowed and his magic exploded from him, gathering around him in an orb of pure power as his heart burst with strength and determination.

"CHARGE!"

**cut**

Yusuke snickered as he looked around at the demons, mutants, shinigami and wizards that stood in a seemingly endless line on each side of him. Tokyo was behind them, and the Chitauri were in front of them.

Yusuke's lips stretched into a shark-like grin as his hair lengthened and the markings of his bloodline appeared on his skin. "Everyone ready?!" he called out and a thunderous roar echoed through the air. "LET'S GET THEM!"

**cut**

"This should be fun," Renji said with a grin on his face, and Byakuya snorted beside him. The tall nobleman looked around at the brave men and women who were ready to protect Hong Kong at the price of their own lives.

"I don't know what you consider fun, but I don't think I agree with you." Renji looked to the side at the tall, blond man with three parallel scars on each cheek. His spiky hair danced around his head, and his sky blue eyes stared at the approaching army of Chitauri with a hard glare.

"Naruto-sama." Renji spoke and the Rokudaime Hokage, the sixth ruler of the Hidden Leaf Village, took his place beside Byakuya.

"I never thought I'd see the day when shinobi, shinigami, mutants and wizards would fight together," Naruto said and Byakuya hummed. He drew his sword as the Chitauri and the Leviathans charged towards them.

"Chire; Senbonzakura." (Scatter; Senbonzakura.) Byakuya spoke almost lazily and Naruto smirked.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" he snapped. "ATTACK!"

**cut**

"Ban-kai! Kokujo Tengen Myo'o!" Komamura-taicho roared and the mutants, wizards and demons fighting for Cairo gaped at the huge Mirage that appeared above them.

"Stay focused! Don't let them beyond the line of defense!" Mukuro shouted as she hacked and slashed through every Chitauri stupid enough to come her way.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Mukuro ducked the green light and glared with her good eye at the grinning redhead that killed the Chitauri that managed to sneak up on her. "Sorry for that! Bill Weasley is the name – EXPULSO! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Mukuro snorted as they stood back to back. "I never thought I would fight back to back with a _wizard_." Mukuro grumbled and Bill chuckled.

"Never thought I'd fight back to back with a _demon_." He drawled and she spared him a glance.

"Touché."

"Stand your ground, men!" Komamura-taicho roared. "Protect this city at all cost!" The Warriors of Earth roared and attacked with even more vigor.

They had to win.

They had to.

**cut**

"Bankai; Daiguren Hyorinmaru! Guncho Tsurara!" the Chitauri screeched and froze in place as Hitsugaya swung his sword.

"Taicho! You promised to watch out!" Matsumoto whined as she killed another Chitauri, and Hitsugaya snorted at her. She yelped when a noble-looking demon ran past her, cutting down a few Chitauri easily.

"Yomi! Lead your demons to the west! The mutants need assistance there!" Hitsugaya snapped before he darted into air and Yomi snorted.

"Are all white haired men so commanding?" he muttered but vanished in a second and Rangiku tilted her head to the side in confusion.

She yelped and went back to the fight when the Chitauri attacked her, almost cutting her hair. "Not my hair, you won't! Unare, Haineko! NEKO RINBU!" (Growl, Haineko!)

**cut**

"Penetrare caelum! Gehenna Lamina!" (Pierce the Heavens! Gehenna Blade!) Haruven roared as he slashed down a bunch of Chitauri in one swing. He ducked and rolled when Thor slammed his hammer into the ground with a roar.

Ichigo and Hulk managed to bring down a Leviathan a while ago, Sado took down another with the help of two mutants and Ishida was showering the third one with a rain of arrows.

They were holding their ground successfully for now, but the army of Chitauri seemed endless. Haruven could barely keep track of what was going on around him. He noticed a few times that the injured were carried back behind the shield.

Clint, Natasha, Wayne, Barbara, Dick, Sam, Dean, Cas and Pepper were doing a marvelous job of shooting any Chitauri that managed to pass them from their places inside the shield.

They were doing well.

They were doing _too_ well.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo roared and Haruven ducked to the side as a huge wave of dark red energy cut down a whole line of Chitauri. "They just keep coming!" Ichigo shouted as he landed between Haruven and Thor.

"We need to take down the mother ships!" Haruven called back to him. "We have a virus ready in Los Angeles, but we have no way of getting into a mother ship to apply it!"

"Are the ships connected?!" Uryu called out shooting down a few Chitauri before he turned to shoot a rain of arrows on the approaching Leviathan.

"They are!" Haruven caught sight of Hogun, Volstagg, Fandral and Sif and relief colored his face when he saw them fighting off the Chitauri in a seemingly effortless way.

"Then someone needs to find a way for them to infiltrate the closest ship to them!" Ichigo shouted. Haruven's com-link opened.

_"Ven! We're handling things here! How's the situation on your side?!"_ Peter's voice came over the com-link.

"As good as it can - AVADA KEDAVRA!" Haruven roared.

_"Dr. Jackson has the Virus ready! He needs a way to get into a ship!"_

Haruven growled lowly, trying to think of a way to get this done, but coming up with nothing.

_"Maybe I can help with that!"_ Another voice joined their conversation.

"Nightcrawler?" Haruven asked.

_"Ja, mein herr!"_ (Yes, my lord!)

Haruven's eyes widened at that. "You're a teleporter." He gasped.

"Ven, duck!" Steve shouted and his shield flew over Haruven's head as the wizard ducked.

"Get yourself to Los Angeles! Peter, I need you to bring Daniel to the highest building there. Nightcrawler will come to pick him up as soon as possible!" Haruven shouted. "Congelo aera! Hiemedraco!" (Freeze the heavens! Winter Drake!) His magic exploded around him and a huge dragon made out of solid ice appeared around Ven. It flew off into the Chitauri ranks, his teeth and claws killing them left, right and center, and the freezing air around him turning those he didn't catch with his teeth and claws into ice.

_"On it!"_ Nightcrawler and Peter said, and Haruven concentrated on the task at hand.

A cold wind passed down his back and he shivered. "What in the…"

"It's Loki!" Thor called out and Haruven's breath hitched in his throat. He looked up and found Loki riding towards them on a glider, his face a mask of rage and his eyes shining blue.

He sneered at Haruven as he landed several meters in front of him, the Chitauri moving from his way. Thor ran over to stand beside Haruven while the others went back to fighting the Chitauri.

"Brother. Mage." Loki sneered at them.

"We were wondering when they would send you out." Haruven spoke. A sword appeared in his left hand while the Elder Wand appeared in his right.

Loki frowned at them. "They?" he spoke lowly.

"Do not pretend," Thor growled. "You are not my brother."

Loki's face turned cold for a second before a smirk pulled on his lips. When he spoke again his voice wasn't his own. It sounded like 6 different people speaking at the same time. _"So you have figured it out. Congratulations. You aren't as foolish as we thought you were."_

"Goa'uld." Haruven spoke lowly.

_"That is what you can call us for now. Soon enough you will call us your Lords and Masters."_

"Not if we kill you all first," Thor growled, and the Goa'uld laughed through Loki.

_"Kill us first? You may win against our Chitauri. You may even kill this puppet, but you will never take down our ships. One button and your pitiful planet will be gone forever."_

"Then why bother fighting us?!" Haruven snapped. "Why bother with this war when you can simply destroy us?!"

"Because you humans are useful. We can always make more Chitauri, but you humans are good slaves. If you manage to defeat our armies, which we highly doubt, we will simply destroy a few of your biggest cities with our ships. Cut off the snake's head and the body dies."

"But the head can still bite." Haruven growled and swung his sword. "Go on. Unleash your strongest monsters, fire at our biggest cities, defeat us. But the human race will never falter. It will never serve you. It will never bow to you. One thing you must understand about us." Haruven raised his sword and wand and crouched lowly.

"We never surrender!" Thor roared and slammed his hammer against the ground, sending a wave of lightning at Loki who defended himself in the last moment.

"PROTEGO! EXPULSO!" Haruven shifted from defense to offense in a second, and his attack overlapped with Thor's.

Loki laughed insanely as they fought.

They didn't see the Chitauri ranks thinning as their friends and comrades gained upper hand, both Thor and Haruven giving their all to bring Loki down without killing him.

Haruven cursed under his breath. His whole body ached. He knew he was close to collapsing. He knew that if they didn't finish this soon, his body would give up on him. He couldn't allow it. He couldn't risk his son.

Not more than he already did.

"Haruven!" Thor roared and ran towards Haruven when Loki's attack passed through Ven's shield. They were pushed away and Haruven screamed, rolling away a few meters.

"DAD!" Teddy's terrified cry echoed through the air.

Haruven rose to his knees, clutching his bleeding shoulder, glaring at Loki with burning eyes. "I'M FINE!" he roared and Teddy stopped in his tracks. Haruven let go of the sword he was holding in his right arm and raised his left, pointing his wand at Loki, his right arm hanging limply by his side.

_"You're at the end of your rope, Wizard."_ The Goa'uld spoke teasingly, blue eyes diving in Haruven's pain filled orbs. _"You will meet your end soon."_

"It'll take more than that to kill me." Haruven rasped out.

Okay, that was just false bravado.

His sight was fading, his limbs were heavy, and he had barely any magic to pull on.

There was no way in hell he would pull on the magic protecting his son. No way in hell.

Thor approached him slowly, positioning himself between Loki and Haruven. He swallowed and looked in Loki's eyes. "Brother, I know you are still in there." He spoke lowly and Loki raised an eyebrow at him.

_"What is this? Now you're trying to talk to your brother?"_

"Loki, listen to me!" Thor begged, daring a glance at Haruven who was staring at him with wide eyes and lips parted in fear and confusion. Thor turned to his brother again with a pleading stare. "I know this isn't what you want. I know you've never wanted this. Please, we can end this. Please, fight them. Fight them!" the Goa'uld attacked Thor but he managed to deflect the attack.

_"We're in the ship."_ Haruven startled when Daniel's voice came over the com link. _"Nightcrawler and I found the main room. Hold on."_

"Roger that." Haruven blurted out in a whisper. He looked to the side when Teddy reached him. Only then did Ven realize that the Chitauri were almost defeated. He didn't dare look around. He didn't dare try to assess their losses. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle it in this moment.

"LISTEN TO ME, BROTHER!" Thor roared and slammed his hammer into the ground.

"Hold on, dad." Teddy whispered. In that moment Inoue ran over and Haruven frowned slightly when he found himself inside an orange orb. He looked at his shoulder and his eyebrows met the line of his hair when he saw that his wound started to close, and he felt his strength slowly recovering. Inoue smiled at him and winked before they looked at Thor and Loki.

Thor was trying to reach Loki, but he was constantly pushed back.

They fought an army of Chitauri for Merlin knows how long.

Unlike Loki they were all tired and drained.

Haruven tensed up when sounds of struggle came over the com-link. 'Daniel!' he thought and tensed up.

"What is it?" Teddy asked in panic. Haruven shook his head and reached up to his collar.

"Everyone, listen to me." He spoke into the small mike in his collar. "Thor is holding Loki off, Daniel and Nightcrawler are in one of the mother ships. Hold out for a while longer. It will all be over soon." He received many answers and his heart skipped a beat when Thor was pushed back.

"Thor!" Haruven tore out of Teddy's and Inoue's hands and ran over to Thor, while Ichigo, Hulk and Clark took Thor's place fighting Loki.

"Thor, answer me!" Haruven gasped as he raised Thor up a bit. Thor grunted lowly as he raised his head and looked Haruven trying to smile reassuringly. Haruven's breath hitched in his throat when he saw a deep wound in Thor's abdomen, and his heart clenched with fear.

"I am alright, Ven. Worry not." Thor spoke, gasping for air as he looked Ven over.

_"You'll never win!"_ the Goa'uld screamed when Loki managed to throw Ichigo, Hulk and Clark away.

"Thor, no!" Haruven shouted when Thor darted forward.

_"Haruven we made it! The Virus is in!"_ Daniel's voice came over the come-link and in the next moment he and Nightcrawler appeared beside them. Haruven looked at the Mother ship and then at Thor.

He swallowed difficultly and looked around.

The Chitauri were still attacking but not one of them breached the city. He twitched when he heard the sound of metal hitting metal and looked at Thor and Loki.

"FIGHT THEM, BROTHER!" Thor roared and thunder clashed. Loki was thrown away and Thor fell on one knee.

"THOR!" Haruven cried out and ran forward. In that moment a loud explosion shook the world followed by hellish screams as the Chitauri stopped in their places.

"LOKI!" Thor shouted and Loki's head snapped up. His eyes cleared all of a sudden and he gasped in a sharp breath.

"Brother…"

"Fight them, brother!" Thor shouted. "Fight off their control! Fight them!"

Loki's face became a mask of pain as he fell to his knees and screamed, covering his ears with his hands.

Another loud explosion resonated through the air and they saw the space ship lean towards the ocean as the explosions tore it apart.

_"NO! HOW CAN THIS BE?!"_ the Goa'uld roared through Loki's mouth.

"You messed with the wrong race," Haruven hissed. He heard various calls behind them as they watched Loki's eyes flicker between his normal color and bright blue.

The Goa'uld sneered at them. _"If we are to fall…" _they growled at Haruven and even though it was obvious Loki was fighting against their control, they managed to grab his staff and raise it towards Haruven.

"HARUVEN!"

_"Then we're taking you with us, STARBORN!"_ a wave of pure power washed over them and Thor pushed Haruven out of the way. A dark void appeared behind Thor and he lost his footing. His head snapped up when someone grabbed his hand and he looked in Haruven's desperate eyes.

With an earsplitting scream Loki fell on the ground in a dead feint, but the void didn't disappear.

"Thor! Haruven!" many screamed as they ran towards them, trying to reach either one of them, but the vacuum around the void was pushing them all back.

"HOLD ON!" Haruven shouted and yelped as Thor slipped further away. He tried to grab Haruven's arm with his other hand, but the pull of the void was too strong. Thor glanced behind himself before he looked back at Ven.

Haruven looked into Thor's eyes and his heartbeat stuttered. "No." He blurted out. "NO!" his grip on Thor grew as hard as it could get.

"Let go." Thor begged in a strained, raspy voice and Haruven shook his head as his eyes filled with tears.

Neither heard the scream that broke through the air as the ship fell into the ocean.

Neither saw the others trying to think of a way to break through the vacuum.

Neither heard them shouting at them to hold on.

Neither heard Teddy screaming for Ven, nor have they seen Neville, Clark, Tony, Steve and Hulk holding back Teddy, Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun and Sif.

"Let go, Ven," Thor said as he slipped further into the Void.

"NO! We didn't get this far just so I could lose you!" Haruven screamed and tears trailed down his cheeks.

"I'll come back to you, Ven! I'll always come back to you!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" Ven screamed and slipped. He barely managed to find his footing again and he pulled Thor towards himself.

"Haruven, you need to let go!"

"NO!"

"Haruven…."

"I'M PREGNANT, YOU IDIOT!" Haruven cried out and Thor's eyes widened. Haruven screamed when the both of them were pulled closer to the void, and Thor's grip on his hand grew stronger again.

"What…?"

"I'm pregnant with your son and you want me to let go?!" Haruven screamed, doing everything in his power to pull back.

"You fought…"

"I had to!" Haruven snapped. "I had to! We're fine! We're both fine, but we won't be if you don't fight this!" Thor's eyes widened. In that moment Haruven slipped and they fell towards the void.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo's shout was followed by a loud roar and Haruven gasped when a green arm wrapped itself around his waist and pulled him back.

"NO!" his grip on Thor grew lax and Thor slipped closer to the void. Haruven grabbed Thor's hand with both of his and Thor grunted in pain, and Haruven's breath hitched in his throat. He forgot that Thor was injured.

It wasn't that Thor wasn't trying to fight the pull of the void.

He couldn't.

Hulk roared as he tried to reach over Ven and grab Thor, but he was too big. The outer edge of the void was pushing Hulk's massive arm back every time he would try to reach Thor.

Haruven's right arm was only half way healed. His grip on Thor wasn't strong enough.

"Haruven, let go," Thor whispered brokenly and Haruven shook his head weakly.

"No," he whimpered and Thor offered him a teary smile.

"Raise our son. Love him. Tell him - tell him that I will see the both of you again one day. I swear."

"No. No!" Haruven screamed as Thor relaxed his hold on him and slipped slightly.

"I love you, min stjarna." (my star) Thor whispered.

"No!"

"I love you." His hand slipped from Ven's.

"NO!" Ven screamed as the void swallowed Thor and closed.

Heavy silence settled over everyone. Hulk let go of Ven and the wizard fell to his knees.

His tears stopped flowing.

His eyes were open wide.

His arms hung limply by his sides.

'He's gone.'

His breath hitched in his throat and unimaginable pain filled his heart.

'He's gone!'

The skies darkened and thunder clashed.

_'He's gone!'_

"THOR!"

**cut**


	9. Redemption

**cut**

Teddy stood in the doorway of Haruven's and Thor's room. His father was sitting in a chair by the window, dull gaze looking up at the clear blue sky, shoulders hunched and a mirror Teddy has never seen before gently grasped in trembling hands resting in Haruven's lap.

It's been two weeks.

Two weeks since the great battle.

Two weeks since they defeated the greatest threat Earth has ever faced.

Two weeks since they burned the bodies of the Chitauri and buried the bodies of those they have lost.

Two weeks since his father last spoke.

Ven ate and slept, but it was all on automatic. He barely looked at anyone.

Their friends and comrades went back to their lives. Tony, Bruce and Steve took care of everyone. Right now Tony and Pepper were at a conference with the President of USA.

Everything ended up alright. Their losses weren't all that big, statistically speaking, but they hurt never the less.

The Goa'uld were confirmed to be dead.

The Warriors Three and Sif took Loki back to Asgard.

Loki remembered everything and he was willing to accept any punishment Odin would deal to him.

But Teddy cared little for any of that.

What he cared about was his father; his father who seemed to have given up on everything.

Teddy jumped slightly when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at Bruce who smiled at him with sad eyes. "Anything?"

Teddy shook his head with a sigh. "Nothing." He muttered and pushed away from the doorframe. He closed the door of Haruven's room and walked down the hallway with Bruce by his side.

"We need to give him time. He's eating and sleeping. That's important for now."

"But the condition he's in isn't good for the baby," Teddy said and Bruce sighed. They entered the elevator and made their way up to the living room.

"You can't do anything right now. Forcing him into something would only result in putting stress on him. He needs to come to grips with everything. We're all keeping an eye on him. If something goes wrong we'll know."

Teddy sighed and nodded reluctantly. "I just – I'll have to go back to London in a few days," he muttered and the elevator stopped. "I would like to at least hear him speak." He spoke as they entered the living room.

"Give him time," Bruce said and nodded at the others.

"And changes?" Steve asked almost breathlessly and Teddy shook his head sadly.

"Nothing." He muttered. "He just sits by that window with that Mirror in his hands. Nothing else."

"I wonder what's with that Mirror." Natasha wondered, exchanging a glance with Clint.

"Maybe it's something Thor gave him," Clint suggested. The two were sitting together on the couch with Natasha snuggled against Clint, and his arm draped over her shoulders.

"It doesn't look like something of Asgard," Bruce said as he and Teddy took seats. Steve came over with drinks for them and took a seat in the last armchair. "But I'm not an expert." Everyone smiled at Bruce when he shrugged and a sheepish smile tilted his lips.

"Did Tony and Pepper call in?" Teddy asked.

"Not as of yet." Natasha sighed. "It's strange, isn't it? Now that everything's over everyone suddenly wants contracts with us and everyone else in case of another invasion."

"That's humanity for you." Clint muttered and the others chuckled.

"Did you hear from Sif?" Teddy asked.

"No. Nothing." Natasha said.

"We shouldn't hold it against them," Steve said. "They feel the loss just like we do."

Heavy silence settled among them.

This was something they avoided talking about practically at all costs.

The loss of Thor weighed heavily upon them, not only because all of them cared for the God of Thunder dearly, but because his absence was slowly killing Haruven, despite everything they tried to do for their dearest friend.

"Do you – do you think Thor is alive?" Teddy asked in a small voice. Bruce sighed and his lips tilted up into a small smile, although it didn't reach his eyes.

"I hope he is, Teddy. I sure hope he is."

**cut**

"Loki?" said man looked up and swallowed difficultly when he saw Frigga's pale face and her sad eyes.

"Mother." He stood up from his desk and Frigga offered him a small smile. She walked over to him and looked down at the books spread out all over his table, frowning as her gaze skimmed over the titles.

"Loki, what is this?" she asked, tracing one of the books with the tips of her fingers.

Loki swallowed difficultly, fisting his hands by his sides. "Mother, I – I know all of this is my fault."

"Loki, no…" she turned to look at him, cupping his face within her gentle hands.

"It is," he said and looked in her eyes. "I was the one who gave in to petty jealousy and stupid pride. I was the one who couldn't see my actions weren't my own. I was the one who was too weak to fight off the control of the Goa'uld. It's – it's because of me that Thor – that Thor is..." his voice broke and he took a seat heavily. "And I'm going to fix that," he pressed out as he glanced over the books he had gathered.

Frigga's eyes filled with tears and she placed her hands on Loki's shoulders, taking a deep, strained breath. "Loki, Thor is gone." She whispered as tears started to trail down her cheeks. "We should be concentrating on – on Haruven and you. He is with child. We need to…"

"Thor isn't gone, Mother." Loki insisted, jumping to his feet and facing Frigga. "He's trapped in the void, but he's alive, and for as long as he is alive, he can be brought back."

Frigga whimpered and fell to her knees in front of Loki. "Please, stop." She whispered. "I lost you once, and now I lost Thor. Please, do not risk…"

"I destroyed everything, mother!" Loki cried out and fell to his knees in front of her, grasping her shoulders in a trembling hold. "I almost killed Haruven, I attacked Midgard twice! And instead of locking me inside the dungeons of Asgard, Father has pardoned me and – and I need to make things right!"

"Loki, please…" Frigga fisted her hands in the sleeves of Loki's tunic, looking at him with an imploring gaze.

"The answer is in those books, mother. There must be a way to bring Thor back from the void. There _has_ to be. I destroyed everything. Haruven Sigurdsson needs Thor. He needs him to survive. He needs him otherwise his magic will destroy both Haruven and the child he carries. I need to bring Thor back. I need to – I need to _redeem_ myself." Loki finished weakly, looking at Frigga with a pleading gaze. She swallowed difficultly and looked at the books. "Thor is alive, mother." Loki said. "I survived a year in the void. He is alive."

She nodded slowly and stood up with Loki's help, and they approached Loki's table taking a look at the books.

"Then we can bring him back." Both looked at the doorway and found Odin standing there with a small smile on his lips. Loki bowed quickly, keeping his head low. He tensed up when Odin walked over to him only to place his hand on Loki's shoulder. The raven haired sorcerer looked up with shock written all over his face. "Your mother and I will help you."

"Father…"

"I have failed you too many times, son." Odin said. "I will not do so again." His eyes met Frigga's tear-filled orbs and she nodded at him. "Where do we start?" Odin asked Loki and he gaped slightly.

"I – I read through these two books already." Loki rushed over to the table, putting two books aside. "These are – these are the ones I have yet to read." He piled 7 more books on top of one another.

Odin nodded and walked over to take the book off the top of the pile. "Let us begin then." He moved over to take a seat on Loki's bed.

Frigga smiled at her husband and took another book.

Loki looked at his parents, at their suddenly determined countenances, and new strength appeared in his heart, quickly followed by ever growing determination. 'I will save you, brother. You and Haruven saved me. I will save you. I will redeem myself. I will.'

**cut**

"This is it." Loki breathed out and Frigga and Odin looked up at him.

"You found something?" Frigga asked as excitement colored her voice and her eyes glowed, and Loki smiled at her brightly.

"This is – this is it!" he stood up. "Father I need to go to Midgard!" his clothes shifted quickly into a pair of black trousers, black dress shoes and an emerald green button up shirt. He grabbed the book and ran over to Odin's side. "This can bring Thor back!" he showed Odin a page in the book.

"Forlorn Hope?" Odin asked and looked at Loki.

"It is a Mirror. It is a Mirror that can grant you any wish you have." Loki spoke quickly. "And it is on Midgard. I only need to find it and with my magic it won't be difficult."

"Son…"

"Father!" Loki interrupted Odin and kneeled in front of him. "Allow me to go to Midgard. Allow me to find the Forlorn Hope. Allow me to save Thor. Please. I need to do this."

Odin swallowed difficultly and looked at Frigga. She nodded and Odin sighed, looking at Loki with a grave gaze. "Very well."

Loki let go of the breath he was unconsciously holding, and gifted Odin with a wavering smile as tears of hope filled his eyes. "I will not fail you, Father. I swear." He stood up and bowed at them. "I will not fail you," with that he disappeared, leaving Odin and Frigga alone.

"Do you think he can do it?" Frigga asked weakly and took a seat beside Odin. The Allfather sighed and pulled Frigga into a loving hug.

"I know he can, my beloved Queen. I know he can."

**cut**

"Has anyone seen my dad?!" Teddy shouted the moment he ran into the living room. Not a second later everyone was on their feet.

"Jarvis, locate Haruven Sigurdsson!" Tony snapped.

_"Mr. Sigurdsson is nowhere in the Tower, sir,"_ Jarvis said and everyone exchanged panicked glances.

"When did he leave?" Bruce asked, hopping in his place as he held back from rushing out of the Tower to search for his friend.

_"I don't know, sir. I cannot seem to find him on any of the cameras."_ Jarvis said.

"Where could he have gone?!" Teddy asked, clearly panicking.

"We need to start a search," Steve said. "He is in no condition to be alone outside."

"I'll go and hack into the security cameras in the city." Natasha ran off.

"We'll go out on the streets," Clint said. "I can scan the city from the rooftops."

"Let's go…"

_"Sir, we have Bifröst activity."_ Tony was interrupted by Jarvis, and everyone froze in their places

"WHAT?!" everyone snapped while Tony ran over to the window and looked at the sky.

"Christ, not again."

**cut**

Haruven swallowed difficultly as he entered the Starborn Café. He looked around as the door closed behind him. He leaned back against the door and closed his eyes. A pulse of magic burst from him and everything went back to how it was before.

Haruven looked around with sad, pain-filled eyes and walked down the middle of the Café.

His heart clenched when he came to the bar and looked at the clock Thor gave him. With trembling fingers he took it into his hands and walked over to the closest armchair.

Fire burst in the fireplace as he took a seat with his legs under him, hugged the clock to his chest and squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

A warm wind caressed his brow and he shivered.

_"Look at me, my sweet."_ He opened his eyes and a wavering breath left his lips. Urd's beautiful eyes were looking at him with a sad, understanding smile on her lips. _"Oh, Haruven."_ She took a seat on the armrest and pulled him against herself, hugging his head to her chest.

"Why, Urd?" he spoke, his voice raspy from him not speaking in weeks. "Why?" Urd's heart clenched with pain and she buried her face in his soft hair.

_"I do not know, sweetness. I do not know."_ She whispered. She moved back, stood up and kneeled in front of him. She cupped his face and lovingly smiled up at him as she caressed his cheeks with her thumbs. _"But I do know that you cannot go on like this. You need to think of your son. You need to think of yourself. Thor wouldn't want you to torture yourself like this. He would want you to stand up. He would want you to live. He would want you to smile. He would want you to laugh."_

Tears welled up in Haruven's eyes and rolled down his pale cheeks.

"How?" he whimpered. "How do I stand up? How do I smile? He's gone, Urd. He's gone and I don't know…"

_"He swore to come back to you, Haruven. He swore. And you know Thor never breaks his promises."_

A small sob escaped Haruven's lips and he pulled in on himself, bowing his head as tears streamed down his cheeks. Urd felt her own eyes fill with tears.

She never saw Haruven this broken and torn.

She never saw him on the verge of giving up on everything.

He was always strong, always standing proud.

He never gave up on anything.

_"Haruven…"_

"He's trapped there, Urd." He whimpered, clutching the clock to his chest. "He's trapped there and there's nothing I can do but wait. What if he doesn't manage to find a way out? What if he remains trapped there forever?! What if I'll have to…?"

_"Stop!"_ Urd snapped and Haruven winced. _"Stop right there. He will never give up. He will never give up trying to come back to you. He will never give up looking for you."_ She stood up and cupped his face, making him look at her. _"So don't you dare give up on him. Don't you dare give up on everything you two created." _

Haruven was about to answer when his breath hitched in his throat after a wave of power washed over him. Urd moved back when he stood up quickly and the clock vanished only to appear on the bar again.

_"Ven?"_

"Someone just arrived through the Bifröst." Urd frowned slightly. "I need to go."

_"Haruven!"_ she called out after him but he was out of the Café before she managed to say another word. She swallowed difficultly and sighed. _"I hope everything turns out alright."_

**cut**

"Stand down. I come in peace," Loki said with his hands held up as he faced Tony, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Teddy. They were all looking at him warily and he couldn't help but smile. "I came here because I found a way to bring Thor back. I just need to find something."

"Let's say we trust you," Tony said, "although I wouldn't know _why,_" he added as an afterthought and Loki rolled his eyes.

"I know what I did was wrong and I'm trying to make things right. All I need is to find a Mirror. I need to find the Forlorn Hope. It's a Mirror that can fulfill any wish you have. If I find it I can bring Thor back." Loki explained quickly.

The others exchanged confused glances.

"If what you're saying is true," Bruce started, "how can we be sure you're going to use it to bring Thor back?"

Loki swallowed and looked Bruce in the eyes. "I know I was wrong. I know what I did is unforgivable. I know that. But despite everything, my mother and father took me back. Despite everything I've done they still consider me their son. Despite everything I love my brother. And I need to bring him back. I need to redeem myself. And this is the only way I know how."

"I don't know..."

"Steve?" Teddy interrupted the Captain and he looked at the Sorcerer of Asgard. "Dad will – Dad will smile again…" he whispered, glancing at everyone with an imploring gaze before he looked at Loki. "How do you plan to find it? It could be anywhere in the world."

Loki's lips tilted up into a relieved smile and raised his hands again. "With a simple summoning spell." The others tensed up when they felt a wave of power wash over them. Loki closed his eyes as he chanted something under his breath.

The Avengers and Teddy exchanged glances as they waited for something to happen. All of a sudden that wave of power came bursting back and they jumped apart when something flew between them and straight into Loki's hands. He opened his eyes and looked down at it, and he let go of a breathless, relieved laugh. "I guess it was closer than I thought it would be." He muttered as he caressed the reflective surface of the mirror.

"Wait, isn't that…?" Teddy muttered.

"Haruven's mirror." Bruce whispered and Loki raised his head to look at them with a small smile.

"I am sorry for everything," he said as he kneeled. "Usually it's takes the reflection of the full moon to use this, but I suppose we would all like to bring this to an end as quickly as possible." He spoke as he placed the Mirror on the floor.

"Loki!" Teddy shouted and the Sorcerer looked at him. Teddy took a deep breath, steeled his stance and fisted his hands by his sides. "Bring Thor back, alright?" Loki smiled at Teddy and his green eyes filled with sadness.

"I will," he promised and looked at the Mirror again, holding his right hand above it as he closed his eyes. "Yata no Kagami." He spoke in a deep, commanding voice. "I bid you now. Awaken and fulfill my heart's desire!"

The skies darkened quickly and thunder clashed as the Mirror glowed. A strong wind picked up speed and everyone shielded their faces with their arms.

_"Who disturbs my slumber?!"_

"Loki of Asgard!" he answered firmly, forcing down a swallow as the surface of the mirror turned black.

_"You know the price of your wish, Loki of Asgard?"_

"I do." He choked out as tears filled his eyes.

_"And you still want me to fulfill your wish?"_

Loki swallowed and looked at the expectant, excited faces of Bruce, Tony, Steve, Natasha, Clint and Teddy. "I – I do," he said and a small smile pulled on his lips.

_"Then so be it."_

The Mirror glowed again and Loki grunted when black tendrils of electricity started to snap around him.

"NO!" everyone jumped apart when Haruven ran between them. He ran into Loki and pushed him away from the Mirror.

"Haruven!"

"Dad!" Teddy cried out but no one could move since the strong gusts of wind were constantly pushing them back.

"What are you doing?! I'm trying to bring Thor back!" Loki shouted from under Haruven.

"At the price of your own life!" Haruven screamed right back at him.

"I KNOW THE COST!" Loki roared and Haruven tensed up. "I brought this upon us! I destroyed everything! I need to save him! I need so save him to redeem…"

"DO YOU THINK HE WOULD WANT THAT?!" Haruven snapped at Loki in a broken scream. "Do you think that after everything he went through to save you, everything _we_ went through, Thor would want you to die just so he could come back sooner?!"

Loki's breath hitched in his throat and he shivered when Haruven's eyes filled with tears and a few of them fell on Loki's face.

"I've held on to that Mirror for days!" Haruven shouted painfully. "I know he's alive! I know he'd never give up on me! I know he would never give up on our son!"

"DAD!" Teddy screamed when the Mirror rose into the air, spinning wildly.

"I want him back!" Ven whimpered brokenly and Loki swallowed difficultly when the grip Haruven had on Loki's shoulders grew weaker and the pregnant wizard started to shiver. "I want to see him again. I want to hold him. I want him to – to smile at me and – and laugh with me. I want him – I want him to dot around me again and – and worry about me. I want him to shout at me for fighting while pregnant. I want him to love me! But NOT at the cost of SOMEONE'S LIFE!" Haruven bowed his head, resting it on Loki's chest, and his long hair fell around them, gathering on the floor. "Enough lives were lost in the war!"

Loki's breath hitched in his throat and he shivered. "But I…"

"It wasn't you, Loki!" Haruven raised his eyes weakly, looking at Loki with tears streaming down the pale cheeks. "It was the Goa'uld. They used you and they made you do horrible things, but it wasn't you! Find another damn way to redeem yourself, you idiot!"

In that moment power erupted from the Mirror and Haruven was thrown away with a startled scream. Loki turned quickly and grabbed Haruven's arm, only to scream as black tendrils jumped from the mirror and wrapped themselves around Loki.

"No you won't..." Haruven hissed. "BOMBARDA MAXIMA!" he roared as he raised his free hand and the Mirror exploded, a pillar of black energy shooting into the sky.

When Steve, Bruce, Tony, Clint, Natasha and Teddy dared to open their eyes again, they saw Loki kneeling beside a heavily breathing Haruven, his hands on Haruven's heaving shoulders.

Teddy was about to run over, but Bruce stopped him by placing his hand on the young wizard's shoulder.

Teddy looked at him and Bruce just shook his head at the younger man.

"Why did you do that?" Loki whispered brokenly. "Why did you stop me? You should want me dead. You should want me as far away…"

"You – You are Thor's brother." Haruven gasped out and slowly raised his head. "Thor would – he would be devastated if he came back because his brother sacrificed his life. It would make him die inside. He would – he would never be the same again."

Loki's eyes filled with tears and he swallowed over the pile of guilt and pain in his throat. "But I – I can't…" Loki tensed up when Haruven wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Loki's breath hitched in his throat when a loving kiss was placed against his brow, and his fisted his hands on the ground. "He was the only one – the only one to pay attention to me – the only one who saw me– the only one…"

"I know." Loki shivered and slowly wrapped his arms around Haruven's waist, burying his face in the wizard's chest.

"I want him back!" Loki cried out and the Starborn squeezed his eyes tightly shut. Loki buried his face in Haruven's sweet smelling, velvety hair and hugged him tightly. "I need him to come back!"

"Me too, Loki." Haruven whispered and moved back a bit. He gently cupped Loki's cheeks and a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes pulled on his full lips. "Why don't you – Why don't you stay with me, hm?" he spoke, wiping Loki's tears away with his thumbs and laughing weakly when Loki gaped at him, freezing up in shock. "Thor will come back. I know he will. I can still feel him. My magic still responds to him. And I know he will never give up trying to come back. And we – we can't stop believing that." Haruven swallowed difficultly and caressed Loki's face with the back of his fingers. "We just have to – have to wait for him."

"Do you really mean that? You want me to stay with you?" Loki asked in a wavering voice and Haruven nodded hurriedly.

"I'll need some help. Teddy has to go back to England eventually and most of my friends while very powerful know next to _nothing_ about drinks and serving," he let go of a wet laugh and Loki breathed out weakly, a smile tugging on his lips.

"Hey! I resent that!" Tony shouted over to them and everyone laughed at him.

Haruven looked in Loki's eyes, offering him a reassuring smile. "You say you want to redeem yourself. Do it by staying here with me. Do it by helping me help the people who will come to my café. Do it by listening to their worries and pains. Do it by helping them."

Loki stared at Haruven for a long moment, his hands fisted on the wizard's still thin waist, and lips quivering as he tried to push the words past the pile of guilt in his throat. "I can do that," he whispered brokenly. "I think – I think I'd even love to do that."

"Then it is settled." Haruven swallowed, and brushed his fingers through Loki's hair, tucking it behind his ears. "You will stay with me," he said and stood up, closely followed by Loki, who nodded and gifted Haruven with a small smile.

"Yes. I will stay," he said and Haruven let go of a long breath.

"Alrighty then!" Tony called over to them. "Who's for some drinks?!" he turned on his heel, while others laughed or chuckled at him.

Teddy nodded at Haruven who nodded right back at him before Teddy turned to follow after the others, and Haruven patted Loki's shoulder. "Let's go." Loki nodded and turned to walk away. "Oh my..."

Loki stopped in his tracks and turned on his heel. He found Haruven holding his stomach with his eyes tightly shut and lips pulled into a thin line. "Haruven?" he rushed closer to the wizard, grabbing Ven's shoulders firmly. The others turned to look at them and a shiver of dread passed down their bodies when they saw how pale Haruven turned in less than a minute.

"I don't – I don't feel all that well," Haruven pressed out through his teeth, practically bending forward in half.

"DAD!" Teddy screamed when Haruven swayed.

He would have fallen had Loki not grabbed him and picked him up. "I need a room!" Loki shouted as he rushed over to the elevators.

"What's wrong with him?" Teddy asked with his voice filled with panic.

"I don't know," Loki said. "But I'll find out soon, I promise."

They reached the floor with the bedrooms and ran out of the elevator.

"You wait outside." Loki ordered as he entered Haruven's room.

"I'm his son!" Teddy cried out and Loki looked up at him after he placed Ven on the bed.

"Come in and close the door." Loki ordered and Teddy looked at everyone's worried faces. They nodded at him and he rushed inside, closing the door on his way in.

Natasha grabbed Clint's hand while Tony, Bruce and Steve exchanged worried glances with a single prayer in their hearts.

'Please let him be alright.'

**cut**

Bruce, Steve, Tony, Natasha and Clint jumped to their feet when the door of Haruven's room opened and Loki came out with a sigh.

"He's alright. Neither he nor the baby are in danger," he spoke, with a relieved smile, and everyone sagged in their places. "He's just tired and he had too much excitement for one day. He'll have to be more careful from now on; eat the right things, sleep a lot and try not to put any stress on himself, but he'll be alright. He's sleeping now."

"You sure about that?" Tony asked and Loki nodded.

"I'm a Wizard, Mr. Stark; a Sorcerer. Healing Magic is just one of many areas a Wizard must learn to earn the title of a Sorcerer."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and Teddy came out of the room. "He woke up shortly," he said and looked at Loki with a smile full of gratitude. "I told him everything's alright and he went right back to sleep." Loki nodded as Teddy swallowed and took a deep breath. "I never thought I'd say this to you, but thank you. Whatever you did helped him. At least he's no long pale and…"

"I'll stay with him," Loki interrupted Teddy, squaring his shoulders and looking at the young wizard with eyes full of determination. "I still think – I still _know_ that I need to find a way to redeem myself for what I've done. I'll stay with him and watch over him. I will make sure nothing bad happens to him or the baby. Both need to be healthy and strong when my brother comes back."

"Are you sure he will?" Bruce asked and Loki nodded.

"Yes. My brother is alive, and if there's anything I know about him is that's he's as stubborn as a mule. He'll tear worlds apart to come back." Everyone exchanged glances and nodded.

"Then all we have to do is wait for him." Natasha said.

"Yes." Loki agreed. "All we have to do is wait."

**cut**


	10. Bring Him Home

**cut**

"Loki, this is amazing!" said man smiled brightly and chuckled when Ven took another sip of the drink Loki made for him.

"You've gotten good, Loki; almost as good as Haruven!" Neville complimented.

"He is _already_ as good as I am," Haruven said as Loki took a seat in the armchair beside Haruven.

"You're giving me too much credit," he said, although his lips were tilted into a small, prideful smirk.

"Loki, did I ever lie to you?" Haruven said only to wince and place his hand on his quite big stomach.

"He's kicking again?" Loki asked worriedly and Haruven nodded, closing his eyes as he waited for his son to calm down again.

"I can already tell that he will have Thor's strength." Haruven muttered and Neville and Loki exchanged a glance.

It's been 6 months since the war.

Loki lived with Haruven in the loft above the Starborn Café since everyone agreed life at the Avengers Tower was a bit too exciting for someone who needed to stay calm and move as little as possible.

The moment Starborn Café reopened and Haruven redid the runes he had on the café, people came pouring in. Loki thought he would have to hide while they were there considering the whole world knew his face, but after the first few customers came and after a few words from Haruven, word got out about what happened to Loki and no one had problems with his presence.

Haruven taught him a lot of things. Loki had to admit that these past 6 months were the happiest in his life.

He never even imagined he would enjoy working with so many people. He managed to meet both oldest and newest friends of Haruven, and even made a few friends he remained in constant contact with.

He enjoyed working there. He enjoyed helping the wizard. He enjoyed listening to people; talking with them, learning from them.

He enjoyed life.

"Teddy sends his greetings," Neville said and Haruven sighed and finally relaxed in his chair, closing his eyes for a second. "Are you alright?" Haruven hummed lowly.

"I am," he said and rubbed his growing stomach absentmindedly. "I'm as well as I can be. Loki has been a huge help here in Starborn and he's been taking great care of me. I don't know if I would have made it without him."

Loki blushed when Haruven gifted him with that grateful smile of his Loki still couldn't look at without feeling that slight tinge of guilt bite at his consciousness.

But he wasn't insane enough to mention it. Last time he did Haruven held him under a Tickling Charm for 3 hours straight!

"What kind of brother-in-law would I be if I didn't stick around to help you?" he said and a knowing look glimmered in Haruven's eyes making Loki chuckle uncomfortably.

Even though Haruven was 7 months pregnant, which was making it highly difficult to move and his magic now greatly concentrated around the baby, Loki learned Haruven was still a force to be reckoned with.

Just under a month ago a group of demons that fought in the war, namely Urameshi Yusuke, Yoko Kurama, Jaganashi Hiei and the Prince of Makai, Koenma came for a drink, and Yusuke and Hiei, obviously being their normal selves, got into a fight. They ended up hanging upside down from the roof for an hour when Yusuke accidentally broke a glass. Even though they were demons they couldn't break Haruven's spell.

Loki got a taste of Haruven's magic as well several times.

Every time he would mention redemption or the fact that he did wrong, Haruven would either hex him or smack him over the head if he was close enough.

Loki still couldn't believe that the wizard forgave him for what he did to him, for what he did to _everyone_, but the fact was that he did. Haruven accepted him, talked with him, smiled at him, teased him and taught him so very much.

Loki realized after the first few days of living with Haruven why his brother loved him; why Thor was willing to sacrifice his life for Haruven.

Loki was ready to do whatever Haruven asked just to make sure that the wizard would smile. He came to love Ven just as much as he loved Thor.

"I almost forgot!" Haruven looked at Loki. "You're having a date this Saturday, right?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "I already told you I'm not going. There is a chance we'll have work on Saturday night and I can't leave you here alone."

"And I already told you that I can handle it!" Haruven exclaimed in exasperation. "Besides, I can simply close the café when you go to pick up Rogue." Haruven shrugged and Loki pursed his lips doubtfully.

"Listen to him, mate." Neville advised. "You need to get out, and I can tell you really like this girl."

"Besides, now that Bruce and Betty are back together, you've lost your playmate." Haruven teased, referring to Loki's and Bruce's Chess duels they had every Saturday night for the past months.

"I know, and I really do like Rogue, but I don't wish to leave you alone. Maybe we could stay here…"

"So I could feel like the third wheel? No." Haruven stated dully, and Loki sighed. "You're forgetting that I am pregnant not sick, and definitely not crippled."

"But I…"

"One night alone won't kill me." Haruven cut Loki off, shooting him through with a glare. "I still have two more months until the due date, Loki, please go out and have some fun."

Loki groaned, rolling his eyes and tilting his head back. "Can't you let me win an argument just once?"

"No!" Haruven looked at him incredulously and Neville laughed.

"I told you!" he muttered.

"Fine! I'll go out with Rogue." Loki flailed his hands in a jerking motion and Haruven grinned at him slyly.

"And you won't come home at least until Sunday afternoon," he said and Loki glared at him.

"Now you're crossing the line."

"You haven't gotten out of this café since we moved in!"

"Well, hello kettle I'm the black pot!"

"I'm pregnant!"

"The same reason why I hadn't gone out!"

"Oh, so it's _my_ fault you have been postponing asking Rogue out?"

"No!"

"Well then what's the bloody problem?!" Haruven snapped and Loki shut up. "Like I said, Loki, I'm pregnant. I'll just lock the Café and read a book. Maybe even pay a visit to Tony and everyone on Sunday."

Loki sighed and rubbed his forehead tiredly, glaring at Neville when he snickered. "I just can't win against you, can I?"

"You deserve some happiness in your life, Loki." Haruven spoke wisely, urging Loki to listen to him with a pleading stare.

"But I _am_ happy." Loki insisted and Haruven shook his head.

"Rogue likes you a lot. You're immune to her powers, you both have the same sense of humor and I do believe that you would be happy with her. Don't put your life on hold just because I'm alone." Haruven said and the other two frowned.

"There's been no word…"

"No." Haruven answered Neville's unfinished question and heavy silence settled between them. A moment later Haruven smiled and looked at them with his head tilted to the side and his eyes glimmering warmly. "But I'm not losing hope. I can feel he's well. I can feel his warmth, his strength. He will come back; sooner or later. I know he will." Loki and Neville smiled at him and nodded.

"I have no doubt about it." Neville said. "No doubt at all."

**cut**

"Dean! Cas! I'm so happy to see you!" Haruven called out.

"Take it easy there, baby seal!" Dean teased with a big smile when he saw Haruven trying to get out of his fluffy armchair. Loki chuckled and helped Haruven up and Dean hugged Haruven lovingly. "How are you two?" he rubbed Haruven's stomach before he made place for Castiel.

"Active," Haruven said and hugged Castiel tightly.

"Indeed," Castiel said when he felt the kick. "He is strong."

"Can I bring you something?" Loki asked.

"Just our usual," Dean said and Loki nodded.

"Sit, you," Loki said to Haruven and the raven haired man rolled his eyes while Dean snickered at him and Castiel chuckled.

"He's acting like I could give birth any minute." Haruven muttered taking a seat in what was deemed his armchair.

"Well you sure look like it," Dean said and Haruven glared at him.

"Just for that I'm charging you double." He grumbled, crossing his arms over his stomach.

"You look well," Castiel said and shot Dean a small warning glance, making his lover roll his eyes.

"I'd look even better if this little one allowed me to get more than three hours of sleep, and I'm told it will get worse!" Haruven pouted, rubbing his stomach, obviously trying to calm his active baby.

"Well, be happy it's that way. I'm still peeved at you for that stunt you pulled. Fighting when pregnant…"

"Dean, we've been over this." Dean rolled his eyes and Haruven huffed. "Please, leave it be?" Dean sighed. "Tell me, how is Sam?" Haruven changed the subject, much to everyone's amusement, but it appeared as though they were willing to please him since both Dean and Castiel backed off.

"He passed his exams," Castiel said. "And it seems there is something going on between him and Sado, since the two remained in contact for a while."

"Yeah, two gentle giants those two." Dean muttered and Haruven chuckled.

"Any news from your brothers and sisters?" Castiel shook his head.

"No. Ever since they informed me that they didn't join the fight because they saw we would win, they hadn't contacted me. Although there has been commotion among them as of late. I just cannot understand why."

Haruven hummed. "They would warn us if there was something dangerous at foot," Haruven said. Castiel and Dean smiled at Loki when he brought them their drinks and took a seat in the armchair beside Haruven.

"How has everyone been?" Dean asked.

"Well, Natasha and Clint are together now. Tony and Pepper are thinking of widening their family a bit. Steve as much as I understand has been talking with Dr. Jackson a lot, so there might be something brewing there, and Bruce and his old girlfriend Betty Ross are together again." Haruven counted and looked at Loki with a teasing smirk. "And my dear brother-in-law managed to catch the heart of the greatest bachelorette in the world."

"Ven, please…"

"What?" Ven shot Loki an innocent glance and Loki rolled his eyes.

"Any news from Asgard?" Dean asked and Haruven sighed.

"No. Odin and Frigga came to visit a few weeks ago. They wanted me to come to Asgard, but to be perfectly honest I don't want to leave Earth just yet. Maybe right before the due date. Besides, by then Loki will be able to completely replace me here at Starborn."

Loki tsked and shook his head. "No one will ever be able to replace you here, Ven. Starborn is yours. Always was and always will be."

"You're right about that," Dean said and toasted Loki with his beer.

"Did you think about names?" Castiel asked and Haruven smiled.

"I didn't have to think much." He placed his hand on his stomach and gently rubbed the baby bump. "Gilead. His name will be Gilead."

"Starborn," Castiel said and Haruven nodded.

"That's a good name," Dean said.

"You think?" Haruven asked. "I thought that Thor would like it."

"I'm sure he will," Loki said and placed his hand on Haruven's shoulder.

"He'll love it," Dean said and Castiel nodded. Haruven chuckled lowly and looked at them.

"Yes. He will."

**cut**

"Good Heavens, Loki, please; just _go_ already!" Haruven begged, watching the Sorcerer of Asgard as he hopped in his place, wringing his hands together nervously.

"Maybe I should call her and tell her I'll be a few minutes late. I'll just swipe the…"

"Loki the damn floor can wait until tomorrow, alright?!" Haruven groaned and pulled Loki into a hug. Loki chuckled when he felt the baby hit against his stomach. "See? Even your unborn nephew wants you to go," Haruven said and took a few steps back.

Loki rolled his eyes, straightened and spread his arms slightly to the side. "How do I look?" Haruven looked him over. The pale green turtleneck tucked into black trousers and a black leather jacket looked good on him. It accented Loki's strong build and stunning eyes quite well.

"Good enough to eat." Haruven winked at him, and Loki chuckled.

"Will she like it?"

"She'll love it. She already loves _you_. Now go!" Loki laughed, quickly darted forward to kiss Haruven's cheek before he left Starborn Café and walked out into the chilly late autumn wind.

The moment the door closed Haruven sighed and looked around the café. The clock Thor gave him showed it was 19:25, and Haruven walked slowly to the back of the café. He turned to look around again and with a snap of his fingers the fires burned out. He walked up the stairs and into the living room. Taking a seat on the couch, he pulled a blanket around himself and turned the TV on. He changed channels until he came upon some documentary about owls and settled on the couch. He raised his legs with a groan, put a pillow under his stomach and rested his head on the armrest of the couch.

He couldn't believe that it's already been a year since Bruce Banner walked into his café for the first time.

He could hardly believe that everything that happened, everything they went through managed to fit into a single year.

He placed his right arm under his head, while he rested his left hand on his stomach.

It wasn't often that he was alone, but when it would happen, everything would come crashing down on him. Memories of the battle would flash through his mind overlapping with the Wizarding War and all the missions he undertook as an Auror and then an Unspeakable.

It was at those times when Thor's absence weighed on him the most.

He could smile, he could laugh, but he couldn't lie to his heart.

He missed him. He wanted him close.

As the due date for their son's birth grew closer and closer, Haruven wanted more and more for Thor to come back. Even though he had the support of his friends and family he couldn't help but fear that without Thor he wouldn't make it.

His magic focused more and more on his son and creating a birthing channel. He didn't say it to anyone, but he was afraid. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to handle the birth. He was afraid that he would leave his son alone, just like he was left practically alone.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his stomach when his son kicked slightly.

"I'll do my very best, my son." He whispered lovingly. "I'll do everything in my power to give you the childhood I never had." Sleep was slowly starting to claim him. "I promise." He whispered as he fell asleep not feeling the slight shift in the air, nor seeing the skies darken with clouds.

**cut**

Haruven woke up with a start when he felt a warm wave of power wash over him. "What the…" he sat up as quickly as he could when something crashed downstairs. His heart started beating loudly in his ears. He looked at the digital watch under the TV and frowned.

It was only 23:17.

Loki shouldn't be anywhere _near_ home.

'Unless something went wrong,' he thought and slowly stood up. It was getting increasingly harder to do so.

"If you get any bigger son, I won't be able to go down the stairs." Haruven muttered as he walked slowly towards the door. He turned the light on in the hallway, making his way down the stairs, one hand on his stomach and the other on the wall.

He couldn't hear any sounds coming from down stairs as he slowly pushed the door open and entered the darkness of the café. "Loki?" he called only to stop in his tracks. Weak light was coming through the windows at the front of the café outlining a tall, muscular figure.

Haruven's eyes widened, his breath hitched in his throat and his heart started beating loudly in his chest. 'It can't be,' he thought as he slowly moved over to the bar holding on to it with a trembling hand since his knees felt like they would fail him.

"Ven?" a familiar raspy voice tickled his ears and Haruven weakly flicked his wrist. Fire lit up in the fireplaces, slowly lighting the room and tears came to Haruven's eyes.

"Thor..." He whispered brokenly and the God of Thunder swallowed difficultly. He took small, hesitant steps forward, almost as though he was afraid that this was a dream.

He took Haruven in from head to toe. His long lean legs, dressed in white, wide, comfortable looking pants. His slightly rounder hips, the obvious baby bump; the big, white shirt that fell over his right shoulder and his long, raven hair that danced around him in velvety strands. His slightly fuller cheeks; rosy lips and wide, beautiful eyes.

Thor fell on his knees in front of Haruven, looking up at him with glassy eyes.

Haruven let go of the bar, and reached with a shaking hand to brush a strand of Thor's sun-kissed hair away from his forehead.

Thor raised his hands slowly and placed them on Haruven's thighs. He bowed his head and rested his forehead on Haruven's stomach.

Haruven shivered and entwined his fingers in Thor's hair. Tears were flowing down his cheeks freely, his heart was beating loudly in his ears and he felt as though he would faint.

"I thought I had imagined," Thor whispered as he kissed Haruven's stomach lovingly. "I thought it a dream."

"Is this – is this a dream?"

Thor looked up at Haruven, holding his breath. He stood up on shaky legs, cupped Haruven's face in his big, warm hands and looked into his tear filled eyes. "I am here, min stjarna." Thor whispered. "I came home to you."

Haruven's lips quivered. His hands fisted in Thor's white, button up shirt and a sharp breath left his mouth. "You're back." His voice broke as a smile pulled on his lips. "You're back!" in that moment Thor bowed down and kissed him.

6 months.

6 long months of hoping and waiting and praying.

6 months of not knowing whether either one was alive and well.

6 months of fearing they were alone.

Thor laughed weakly when he felt a hit against his stomach and looked down in Haruven's eyes. "Your son welcomes you home." Haruven choked out and Thor swallowed over a lump. He reached down and placed his hand on Haruven's stomach and shivered when he felt another, softer kick. "Thor, what…"

"Hush..." Thor gasped and kissed Haruven again. He rested his forehead against Ven's and pulled him as close as he could. "There will – there will be time for that." He pushed his hands under Haruven's shirt to feel his soft, warm skin.

Haruven's breath hitched in his throat and he kissed Thor hard. He yelped when Thor picked him up and moved for the back. Haruven wrapped his arms around Thor's neck as the God of Thunder carried him over to his bedroom kicking the door open and walking right over to the bed. He laid Haruven on it lovingly and crouched over him, careful of their son.

He kissed Ven again and moaned when Haruven's hands fisted in his hair. "I missed you." Thor growled between kisses. "I missed your scent. I missed your smile. I missed – I missed your touch and voice and…"

"I know…" Haruven gasped and moaned. "I dreamed – I hoped – I waited – I waited for you. I knew you would come back to me. I knew you would come back to us." Thor groaned and nibbled on Ven's bottom lip as he pushed his hands under Haruven's shirt and pushed it up and over Haruven's head.

He stopped and hesitated before he crawled back and kissed Haruven's stomach lovingly. He looked up and saw Haruven's beautiful green orbs looking down at him with so much love, desire and passion that his heart felt as though it would break.

"Ven." Thor whispered and quickly climbed over Haruven again kissing him for all it was worth.

"Love me. Please. I haven't felt your touch in so long." Haruven whispered in a wavering voice.

"I don't – I can't …"

"It's alright." Haruven whispered and entangled his fingers in Thor's hair. "We just have to be careful. It's alright."

Thor groaned and rested his forehead on top of Haruven's head. "I have dreamt of this for so long."

"Show me. Remind me of your touch, Thor. Please. I missed you so much."

Thor nodded and looked in Haruven's eyes. "As you wish." Thor kissed Haruven lovingly as he dragged one hand up his thigh and side. His thumb passed over Haruven's left nipple and the wizard moaned into the kiss.

Thor moved back and kissed down Haruven's neck and shoulder until he reached his other nipple and latched his mouth onto it, and Haruven groaned in pleasure and arched closer to Thor.

His whole body was shivering and pleasure was coursing up and down his spine. His breath hitched in his throat when Thor moved lower, brushing his hands down Ven's sides and pushing them inside his pants as he kissed down his stomach. He moved back and pulled Haruven's pants down, taking off his own shirt as he gazed down at his beautiful husband.

The skies cleared and moonlight broke through the window, bathing his Wizard into silvery light.

"Thor?"

"You are beautiful, my sweet." Thor whispered as he unbuttoned his pants and got off the bed to take them off.

Haruven moaned at the sight of his god's beautiful, strong, muscled body, and proud cock, his own twitching in expectation. He pushed himself higher into the middle of the bed as Thor kneeled on the edge, crawling closer to him. He settled between Haruven's parted legs and kissed the inner sides of his thighs. Haruven moaned and threw his head back when Thor took his cock into his mouth, sucking on it hungrily like a man thirsty for water.

Haruven moaned loudly, his head thrown back as Thor sucked him off. "So long – too long…" breathless moans left Haruven's lips as he trashed on the bed in throes of passion.

He arched off of the bed almost completely when he felt Thor's finger breach his tight entrance and he came with a choked up scream.

Thor climbed over him, kissing his stomach in passing, his finger still working its way into Ven's tight channel. He kissed Haruven lovingly as he pushed in the second finger, making Haruven moan. He took Thor's face in his trembling hands and pulled him into a kiss. Thor pushed one hand under Haruven and raised him up slowly as he kneeled on the bed. He pulled his fingers out of Haruven and then pulled him to his knees.

He settled behind his wizard, his hands on Haruven's waist, and pulled him against his chest as he aligned his cock with Haruven's loosened entrance and slowly, ever so slowly pushed in. Haruven moaned, his hands gripping Thor's wrists as he took him in inch by inch.

After what seemed like an eternity later Thor was fully inside Haruven. He placed one hand on Haruven's stomach while he wrapped the other around Haruven's chest and hugged him close, kissing Ven's shoulder, breathing in his scent and soaking in his warmth.

"Thor – please…" Haruven breathed out and Thor moved his hands down to Haruven's hips. Haruven was holding on to Thor's wrists as though they were a lifeline, and he threw his head back when Thor started to thrust slowly. "Oh god!" Haruven gasped as Thor grabbed his dick and started pumping slowly in time with his thrusts.

He grunted and buried his face in Haruven's neck.

He was close.

He was so close.

6 months without Haruven's touch.

6 months without his scent.

6 months without his warmth.

It was 6 months too much.

"Please – more – I need – Thor – I…"

"I love you." Thor gasped as he started moving faster. Haruven's mouth opened in a silent scream and he leaned his head back on Thor's shoulder. "I'll always love you."

"Thor…"

"Always."

"Thor!" Haruven screamed as he came, and Thor grunted lowly when the tight heat around him grew even tighter.

He wrapped his arm around Haruven's chest as he came, holding on for dear life. He slowly raised Haruven and laid him down on the bed. He pulled the covers over the both of them as he lied down behind his half asleep husband, wrapped his arms securely around him and kissed his shoulder. "I love you, mín líf; mín ástr, mín mani edam stjarninn." (my life, my love, my moon and stars)

"I love you too, my Thunder God. I love you too."

And for the first time in 6 months they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**cut**


	11. How It Came To Be

**cut**

Haruven sighed as he slowly woke up. He tensed up and his eyes opened wide when he realized someone was littering light, butterfly kisses over his shoulder and that a big, warm hand was rubbing his stomach comfortingly.

Quicker than he thought was possible in his condition he turned around and his breath hitched in his throat when his eyes fell on the smiling face of his mate, his husband, his lover; the father of his son.

"Good morning…" Thor murmured only to grunt and lose his breath when Haruven kissed him hard, flattening his body with Thor's as much as he could.

"I thought it was a dream." Haruven gasped against Thor's lips. "I thought – I thought I dreamed of you coming back as I did so many times."

"I am here, min líf." (my life)Thor whispered as he hugged Haruven close. He kissed him back with just as much love and joy and suppressed pain. "I am with you. This is no dream."

Haruven swallowed difficultly and rested his forehead against Thor's, soaking in his warmth and scent and overwhelming presence. "How?" he breathed out. "How did you come back? What happened?" Thor kissed him to stop his questions and cupped the back of his head. He entwined their legs under the covers and pulled Haruven's head to his chest. He kissed the top of his head as he combed his fingers through long raven strands, while he rubbed Ven's back comfortingly with his free hand. A small smile pulled on his lips when he felt the slight kick against his stomach and Haruven tensed up a bit.

"I drifted in the void for a while." Thor started speaking. "I do not know for how long. I was weak and drained and tired. I was constantly thinking of you, trying to think of a way to get out of there, but I could see no way out. Everything was dark. I could see nothing. All I could feel was the bond between us. Your warmth, you magic – it kept me sane. I didn't know how much time passed, but I started losing myself. I tried so hard to concentrate on you, and the thought of our son, but the void was starting to get to me. At one moment I did not know if it was a dream or reality. I started to lose touch with what was real and what was not. At one moment I started seeing light. I heard your voice in the darkness. Even though I was in pain, even though I had barely any strength left, I did my best to follow it. The light grew brighter and I finally lost consciousness."

Haruven pushed back a little and looked up at him with a frown. "What happened then?" Thor smiled at him and kissed him.

"I woke up in a white room." He caressed Haruven's face with the back of his fingers. "I wasn't alone. A woman and a man were with me. He had short, raven black hair and she had long, flowing, fiery strands and eyes as green as the first strands of grass in spring."

Haruven's breath hitched in his throat and his eyes widened, and Thor smiled and nodded at him.

"I was saved by those who created you, mín mani." (my moon)

"Mom and dad?" Haruven spoke in a strained, raspy voice and Thor nodded.

"Yes," he said. "They told me a lot of things as I healed. Since I am not human, they could not heal me. Apparently the powers of Angels differ greatly from those of Asgardians. They told me that the Goa'uld sent me in a world between worlds; that time flows differently there. What felt like days to me, was months here. I panicked. I asked them about you and they told me to calm down; that I was injured and weak and that I had to heal. They said that they had troubles finding me. That almost every available Angel was dispatched to look for me."

Haruven frowned at that. "Castiel. He told me that there seemed to be a commotion among Angels for a while. So it was…"

"Because of me." Thor chuckled. "They told me that they didn't join the war, but they observed everything from afar, and that they were allowed to go look for me when they saw your pain. They said that they have seen your struggles and that because of everything you did for Midgard, everyone you saved, and all the good you did, they were allowed by the Higher Powers to help me come back to you. I wanted to go back immediately, but they wouldn't let me. They said I needed to heal first and restore my powers."

"So – so they brought you back to me?" Haruven whispered with tears in his eyes. "They saved you and…"

"They are so proud of you." Thor whispered and kissed Haruven lovingly. "They asked me to tell you that they have always watched over you. I met several other people. I met those you lost and all of them are so proud of you, sváss." (beloved)

Haruven choked up a sob and buried his face in Thor's chest.

"I met one Remus Lupin and a charming lady who refused to be known as anything else but Tonks." Haruven laughed weakly and his shoulders shook. "They told me to thank you for raising their son; for raising him into a strong young man. A man named Sirius _threatened_ me." Haruven chuckled again and hugged Thor tightly. "They all want you to be happy. All of them want you to live a good, long life. They are watching over you and they love you still." Haruven nodded against Thor's chest before he took a deep breath and raised his head.

"They brought you back to me," Haruven said. "I can't ask for anything else."

Thor kissed him lovingly only to pull back when Haruven winced. "What is it?" Thor asked worriedly.

"Your son likes to hit my bladder every once in a while." Haruven rolled away from Thor. The God of Thunder laughed and got to his knees when Haruven stood up. The sun shining through the window outlined Haruven's body in a soft, golden glow and Thor's heart skipped a beat. He grabbed Haruven's hand and stopped him before he bowed down to take his pants and shirt. "Thor…"

Thor kissed him. He placed his hand on Haruven's stomach, feeling the baby kick against his hand. He parted from Haruven's lips and bowed down to kiss the baby bump. "Do not torture your módir, nídr." (mother, son) Thor spoke teasingly and Haruven raised an eyebrow at him.

"What did you just call me?" Thor chuckled as he straightened again and stole a kiss from Haruven's lips.

"His mother. You are the one who is carrying him and who will give birth to him."

Haruven hummed and raised an eyebrow when his son actually calmed down. "I cannot believe this." He muttered and Thor laughed. "You've been here one night and he already listens to you." He bowed down slowly to pick up his clothes and pulled on his shirt. "I will be right back." He cupped Thor's face in his hands and kissed him lovingly before he all but ran for the bathroom.

Thor chuckled and looked around before he lied back down, sighed and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath taking in the scent of his beloved. 'I am home,' he thought and a smile pulled on his lips. 'I am finally home.'

**cut**

Thor walked into the kitchen and leaned against the doorway, watching as Haruven prepared breakfast for them. He stood by the stove flipping pancakes like a master. His shirt danced around his body, falling to the middle of his naked thighs, and his hair was bound in a messy bun at the top of his head.

Thor chuckled and Haruven started a bit. "Don't scare me like that!" he breathed out with one hand on his heart and the other on his stomach.

Thor sighed and walked over to him, rubbing Ven's stomach and kissing him, grinning when Haruven smacked his shoulder before he went back to the pancakes, trying to hide a grin.

"If I give birth to your son a day before the due date, I'm blaming you for that," he said as Thor took a seat at the kitchen table.

"And I shall accept full blame." Haruven snorted.

He spared a small glance at Thor taking in his sun kissed skin, his strong, muscled torso and his low hanging jeans. His eyes lingered on the new scar on Thor's stomach and his heart clenched a bit.

Thor frowned when he noticed the change in Haruven's stature and stood up.

Haruven swallowed as he finished the last pancake and placed it on a plate, and he shivered when Thor wrapped his arms around him, his big hands rubbing his stomach through his shirt.

"What is it, beloved?" he asked as he kissed the back of Haruven's neck. Haruven sighed, closed his eyes and leaned back against Thor.

"I just…" Haruven spoke only to choke up. He swallowed difficultly and Thor turned him around.

"What is it, sváss?" he asked, trying to look in Haruven's eyes. The wizard raised his hands and rubbed his face almost furiously before he looked up at Thor and the God of Thunder frowned at the tears in Haruven's eyes.

"It's just – You – You slipped from my hands, Thor." Haruven spoke in a wavering voice. "I waited for months, hoped and prayed that you were alright, that you would – you would come back, and now – now you're here and that scar reminded me of everything and I – _Merlin_, I don't know what's _wrong_ with me…"

"Hush…" Thor whispered and kissed Haruven's forehead before he hugged him close. They stood there, swaying slightly to music only they could hear; a rhythm only they could feel. "I am here. I am alive. I am well. We are together again." He moved back a little, cupped Haruven's face in his hands and lovingly kissed his quivering lips. He wiped Ven's tears away with his thumbs and smiled at him. "No more tears. No more sorrow. From now on I only wish to see you smile."

A small smile tugged on Haruven's lips and he nodded weakly at him. "Alright." He choked out. "As you wish."

Thor smiled and kissed his forehead. "Now; I have not tasted your cooking in a long while and I must admit that I am hungry."

Haruven laughed at that and Thor grinned happily. "Take a seat then. I didn't make this just for me," Haruven said and was about to reach for the plates he prepared but Thor beat him to it.

"No. You take a seat. You have been standing enough."

Haruven groaned and rolled his eyes. "Oh, heavens; not another mother hen." He moaned but took a seat while Thor chuckled. He carried the plates over to the table before he took the orange juice Haruven prepared and two glasses from a cabinet.

"Now, the Angels told me about everything that happened, but I wish to hear it from you." Thor said as he started to eat and Haruven chuckled around a bite.

"Well." He swallowed. "Everyone went back home shortly after the war…"

**cut**

"Ven! I'm home!" Loki called out the moment he entered Starborn Café and took his jacket off.

"Coming!" Haruven shouted from above and Loki rolled his eyes.

"You should be resting!" he called out as he looked around. He frowned when he found a down turned chair. "I didn't leave you like that." He muttered as worry blossomed in his chest. "Ven! What happened here?!"

Haruven chose that moment to walk into the café and Loki's eyebrows jumped to the line of his hair when he saw the huge smile on Haruven's face. The wizard rushed over to him as quickly as he could and pulled him into the warmest hug yet.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with my brother-in-law." Loki asked warily, squinting at Haruven while the wizard laughed.

"Come, you will tell me about your date later. First you need to greet someone." He started to pull Loki towards the back of the café. Loki sighed and shook his head as they climbed the stairs.

"Haruven, if it's another old friend of y…" Loki's breath hitched in his throat when they entered the living room and his eyes fell on his brother's figure.

Haruven smiled and took a small step to the side.

"Loki…" Thor said with a small smile and nodded at his brother. In the next moment Loki ran over to him, wrapped his arms around Thor's shoulders and buried his face in his brother's neck.

"Brother!" he gasped and Thor smiled with a sad look in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Loki. He hugged him tightly and buried his face in his hair.

"I am here, brother. I am with you."

"I am so sorry." Loki pushed away from Thor to look in his eyes. "For everything! I am so sorry. I promise, I will make everything right, I will…"

"Enough." Thor raised his hand to stop Loki's ramblings. "Haruven told me everything, brother," Thor said and placed his hand on Loki's shoulder. "If anything I am in your debt. You stayed with my husband and took care of him. You helped him when I was not there to do so. I owe you a lot, Loki."

The Sorcerer shook his head. "I needed to make things right. I needed to…"

"It wasn't your fault, my brother. I am as much to blame. I should have been there for you. I was selfish and I saw nothing but myself. I am sorry, Loki. I promise if it is not too late I will do everything in my power to be a better brother to you. I swear."

Loki's eyes filled with tears and he looked at Haruven who was standing in the back with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the wall with a beautiful smile on his face, and his eyes shining with love and pride. He nodded at Loki and the man of Asgard looked at Thor again.

"And I will never doubt you again, my brother."

Thor squeezed Loki's shoulder and Loki smiled at him.

"Well," Haruven said as he winced slightly. "I will go to the bathroom. _Again_. And you two can get ready for lunch. I think I feel like eating something Italian." Haruven left the room, leaving the two brothers alone. They looked at each other and smiled.

"It is good to have you back, Thor," Loki said and Thor nodded.

"It is good to be back, my brother. It is good to be back."

**cut**


	12. Farewell

**cut**

"It's been a while since we all gathered to dinner." Bruce commented as the Avengers plus Betty and Pepper walked down the streets of New York towards the Starborn Café.

"Don't you think Ven sounded somewhat strange over the phone?" Tony said and Bruce hummed.

"To me he sounded happy," Bruce muttered, staring at Tony with a confused pout.

"_Exactly_." Tony stressed out and the others rolled their eyes.

"So you think it's strange that for the first time in months he actually sounds happy, and not tired and worried?" Steve asked.

"I'm just saying that he sounded strange. It doesn't necessarily mean it was a _bad_ kind of strange." Tony justified himself as they entered the street that led to the Café, seeing Loki hanging a 'Closed' sign on the door.

"Loki! Good evening!" Pepper called out and the Sorcerer turned to look at them. A huge smile covered his face and he walked over to accept a hug and a kiss from Pepper.

"Good evening. Come on, dinner is almost ready and Ven's been stressing over this more than it's healthy for him," he spoke as he shook hands with everyone.

"He shouldn't be stressing at all." Natasha mumbled as they walked over to the entrance.

"_You_ try to stop him." Loki pushed the door open. "They're here!"

"FINALLY!"

"Teddy! We didn't know you'd be here!" Steve called out as the wizard walked over to them to greet them all.

The Starborn Café was turned into one huge dining room with a single round table.

"Ven said he wanted his whole family here." Luna came out of the back carrying a plate in her hands and a few plates were levitating around her, landing on the table one by one.

"Where's Ven?" Clint asked as they took seats.

"Preparing drinks for all of us," Neville said as he came from the back.

"Can we help somehow?" Pepper asked as she looked around, trying to find something to do.

"No, no. We've handled everything." Luna said.

"I'll go up and see if Ven needs help," Loki excused himself.

"Send Frank and Alice down, would you?" Neville asked and Loki nodded as he disappeared in the back.

"I'm glad we left Harry with Andromeda. I didn't know Ven would prepare a Hogwarts feast," Luna said and took a seat at the table while Neville snorted.

"You know Ven always goes all out. Pity the Weasleys couldn't make it."

"Are we expecting any more people?" Bruce asked.

"No. We're all here," Luna said. The door was slammed open and Frank and Alice ran in.

"I said I would do it!" Frank shouted.

"No! Uncle Harry gave the lighter to me!" Alice shouted right back.

"Frank! Alice!" Neville called out and the two stopped in their tracks. They looked at their father innocently, standing straight with their hands behind their backs. Neville rolled his eyes while the others chuckled at them.

"What is it you need to do?" Luna asked.

"Uncle Harry asked me to light the candles," Alice whined and Frank rolled his eyes.

"You two shouldn't fight about such things. It won't make your uncle happy." Betty chastised gently and the two bowed their heads in shame.

"Trust me, with the Weasleys I got used to everything," Ven said as he came into the café and everyone stood up again to greet him.

"You're even bigger than the last time!" Tony said as he hugged the wizard and Ven rolled his eyes.

"I still don't know why you have the need to point that out every time we see each other. I'll be getting bigger anyway," Haruven said and smiled at Pepper when she came over to him.

"You look beautiful, Ven," she spoke as she hugged him and Haruven squeezed her to himself as tightly as he could.

"And you're as beautiful as ever, my dear Pepper."

"Glad to see you're feeling alright." Bruce said as he hugged Ven.

"I've been feeling great." Haruven moved on to Steve.

"And energetic," the Captain said and Ven chuckled.

Natasha hugged him and raised an eyebrow when she felt the baby kick. "Seems you're not the only energetic one." She commented and Haruven groaned.

"I'm thinking about moving into the bathroom." He grumbled as Clint pulled him into a hug and everything laughed at him. "You just laugh. It's insane, I tell you!"

"And I suppose that's why you're absolutely glowing," Betty said and he chuckled. Loki came down then and Haruven turned to look at him.

"I told you not to carry everything on your own!" Haruven chastised, frowning at Loki who rolled his eyes as several bottles and glasses levitated around him, and he was carrying a tray with more drinks in his hands.

"Your magic almost blew up the kitchen this morning," Loki said and Haruven blushed when everyone raised eyebrows at him and Frank and Alice giggled.

"Are we waiting for someone?" Bruce asked, looking at the last remaining free chair as everyone finally settled in their seats.

"Yes. He should come down in a minute. He was taking a shower when I was up," Haruven said and everyone exchanged a glance, trying to think of who they could still be missing.

"Ven! I thought I told you to wait for me!" everyone tensed up when a familiar, booming voice reached their ears. The Avengers were on their feet in a second, while the wizards remained seated, and Haruven smirked slightly.

The door opened and a heavy silence fell over the gathered family.

Thor looked at his friends with a huge smile. "My friends! It is so good to see you!"

"Thor!" Bruce called out, rounded the table and all but jumped the laughing God of Thunder. Everything turned into commotion then as the Avengers tried to hug the laughing Asgardian.

"We thought you were gone!" Steve said.

"You took your damn time." Tony grumbled.

"You couldn't have called?" Clint teased.

Luna, Neville, Teddy and Loki looked at Haruven. The raven haired Wizard was looking at the finally assembled Avengers with a fond smile on his face. His hand was resting on his stomach and he was rubbing it softly. His eyes met Thor's over the gathered crowd around him.

Thor smiled at him and Haruven returned it equally.

Everything's finally coming full circle.

Everything was finally alright.

**cut**

"So how did you come back?" Bruce asked. Dinner was over and they were sitting around the table with their drinks. Frank and Alice went to bed half an hour ago, the excitement of the gathering finally getting to them.

Thor looked at Haruven and took his hand in his, entwining their fingers on the table. "Ven's parents saved me," Thor said.

"What?" Tony asked and Thor chuckled.

"Apparently they are now Angels," Haruven said with a small chuckle. "The Angels didn't get involved in the war, but when they saw what happened to Thor they decided to help him. Castiel told me once that there seemed to be commotion among Angels, but he didn't know what about. In the end it seems all that commotion was about Thor. They were dispatched to find him and my parents were the ones who made it."

"They kept me in Heaven until I healed," Thor continued where Ven stopped. "And once I regained my strength they sent me back to Earth."

"And you didn't think of telling us that?" Tony looked at Haruven who grinned at him.

"Now where would be the fun in that? You should have seen your faces when he called out to me," Haruven said and Thor snorted.

"You should have seen _us_." Neville murmured and Teddy nodded.

"Dad just called us up the stairs. I thought I'd faint when I saw the two of them in the kitchen."

Luna giggled. "You looked like you've seen a ghost," she said.

"I _still_ can't get over the fact that you knew and didn't tell me." Neville grumbled and Luna giggled again.

"To quote Ven 'where would be the fun in that'?" Neville rolled his eyes.

"Never the less, it's good to have you back," Tony said and toasted Thor. The God of Thunder nodded at him before he looked at Haruven and the wizard smiled at him.

"Thor's return isn't the only reason why I called you all here today, though," Haruven said and everyone except Luna and Loki frowned in worry.

"What is it?" Teddy asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Not wrong." Haruven said and looked at Thor imploringly. Thor smiled at him and leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"We wanted to spend some time with you before Haruven and I leave for Asgard," Thor said and Haruven nodded.

"Why are you leaving?" Pepper asked.

"We're not leaving forever," Haruven said. "Thor and I are still the protectors of Earth. We will visit regularly…"

"And you will all be invited to Asgard for our Wedding Ceremony." Thor jumped in. "But Haruven and I talked about it for a few days and we both agreed that it would be better for him and our son if we were at Asgard."

"You all complain constantly that I stress too much. Even though we were preparing for war at that time, when we were at Asgard I was at peace. I almost felt like I didn't have to worry about anything. I need that, especially for the next two months," Haruven said. "Loki mentioned that my magic is going out of control. Soon enough I won't be able to use it at all. Loki is more than good enough to replace me here at Starborn, and I really do believe that going to Asgard will be good for me." Haruven went quiet while the others exchanged glances of quiet communication.

"We'll communicate constantly?" Teddy asked and Haruven nodded.

"And you can visit whenever you want."

"Good. I want to be there when my baby brother comes to world," Teddy said and Haruven gifted him with a big, beautiful smile.

"Of course you'll be there."

"We would be happy if you were there." Thor agreed and looked at Loki. "That goes for you too, brother."

Loki smiled and nodded. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"When did you want to leave?" Steve asked and Thor and Haruven exchanged a glance.

"We don't have anything to pack. Everything we need can be found on Asgard," Thor said. "We planned to go the day after tomorrow."

"That's pretty soon," Natasha said, holding on to Clint's hand under the table.

"Are you sure traveling by Bifröst is good for you?" Pepper asked Haruven and the wizard nodded.

"It is. Better now than at the last moment."

"You're right about that," Neville said and Haruven smiled at him.

"Where will you open the Bifröst?" Clint asked.

"We were thinking the Tower," Haruven said and the others nodded.

"We'll I guess we'll all be taking a vacation on Asgard!" Tony said and while some rolled their eyes at him others laughed.

"Yes, Tony. You'll all be coming to Asgard," Haruven said and looked at Thor. The God of Thunder smiled at him and squeezed his hand comfortingly.

He looked at everyone as they talked and bantered, and for the first time in a long, long time Haruven felt at peace.

This was his new family.

Some couldn't make it.

Some were watching over them all from Above.

But they were his family and he loved every single one of them.

He felt his son kick and placed his free hand on his stomach. Thor squeezed his other hand and Haruven smiled at him before he leaned his head on Thor's shoulder and sighed happily.

He chuckled when Thor kissed the top of his head and squeezed his hand in return.

Yes.

He was happy.

And he had a feeling this was only the beginning.

**cut**

"Take good care of him." Teddy warned Thor. They were all standing at the top of the Avengers Tower. Haruven and Thor were ready to leave, and they were all saying farewell to them.

"I will. I swear." Teddy nodded and surprised Thor by pulling him into a hug.

"I'll see you soon, pops." Thor raised an eyebrow in shock while Haruven chuckled and hugged Teddy tightly. "Don't worry about us. You're leaving so that you wouldn't stress. Relax and enjoy yourself. We'll see each other soon."

Haruven nodded, with suspiciously glimmering eyes. "I will. I promise. You take care of yourself. And contact me if Kurama gives you any trouble."

Teddy rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Sure."

Haruven sighed and looked around. "We'll. I guess we'll see you all later," he said and everyone smiled at him.

"Take care, all three of you," Pepper said as Thor took his place beside Haruven.

"We will," he said and wrapped an arm around Haruven's waist. "Will you make the call?" Thor asked and Haruven smirked.

"I think you should."

Thor smirked right back at him before he tilted his head back and looked at the sky. "HEIMDALL!" he roared. Mere minutes later the sky started to darken with clouds. Thor and Haruven stood closer and looked at their gathered friends and family as the wind picked up speed.

"Take good care of the Café, Loki!" Haruven called out and the man nodded at him.

"Don't let my mother torture you!" Loki shouted right back, and Haruven and Thor laughed just as the Bifröst opened and they were taken away.

The moment the air cleared Luna sighed. "Well. I think I could go for a cup of your mint and raspberry tea, Loki." She turned on her heel, and the others followed after her.

"You just _have_ to tell me the secret behind the hot chocolate!" Betty gushed and Loki laughed.

"A Wizard never reveals his secrets." He teased.

"Teddy?" everyone stopped and turned to look at said Wizard. He was standing in his place looking up at the sky. "Is something wrong?" Neville asked.

Teddy chuckled, shook his head and turned to look at them. "Nothing; I just can't believe dad is finally happy." Everyone exchanged small, happy smiles and Neville nodded.

"He deserves it," he said and Teddy nodded.

"Yeah. He definitely deserved it."

**cut**

The moment the Bifröst closed Haruven and Thor found themselves hugged more times than either could count. Frigga, Sif, Urd and Verdandi were crying, Skuld was pouting in the back, Odin was looking at all of them fondly with Heimdall by his side, Fandral was fussing around Haruven, Hogun was smirking at Thor and Volstagg was clapping Thor's back, laughing like a madman.

"It is good to have you back, son," Odin said when Thor and Haruven finally managed to reach him.

"It is good to be back, father," Thor said and hugged Odin. The Allfather then turned to Ven and hugged him gently.

"Thank you, Haruven. Thank you for everything you did for my sons. I welcome you formally into my home and family."

Haruven smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Father," he said and smiled at Frigga when she pushed her hand under his elbow and everyone moved out of the Bifröst entrance.

"Come now, my dear. I must show you something," she said excitedly and Haruven looked at her pleadingly.

"Please don't tell me you bought something for me."

Frigga laughed. "I might have. But I swear you are going to like it. It is for you and our grandson," she said and Haruven sighed.

He looked at Thor over his shoulder and the God of Thunder grinned at him. "Well then; I must see it as quickly as possible." Frigga smiled brightly at him and Haruven smiled right back at her.

"You will surely like it."

**cut**

"Oh, Merlin." Haruven gasped as they stood in the doorway of his and Thor's room. Frigga giggled as Haruven walked into the room. It was slightly different than what it was when he was first at Asgard. For once, the bed was bigger and the covers looked softer, several furry quilts resting at the foot of the bed. Beside the left side of the bed was a beautiful golden bassinet.

He didn't know where Frigga got them, but there were plush toys in the bassinet. Some of them even seemed somehow familiar. Haruven swallowed difficultly as he walked over to it. His bottom lip quivered when he took a plush stag into his hand. The legs of the bassinet were carved in lilies, and there was a wolf, a black dog and a big golden plush star in it as well.

"Do you like it?" Frigga asked as she approached him slowly.

"Yes, I…" he sniffed and looked at her. Frigga's eyes widened when she saw the tears in his eyes, and the small smile on his face. "I love it."

"Oh, Haruven..." Frigga whispered and rushed over to him to pull him into a hug. She led him over to the bed and they took a seat. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and Haruven was gently caressing the plush stag he had in his hands as he rested against Frigga. "What is wrong, my dear?" she asked lovingly.

"Nothing." Haruven smiled. "Nothing is wrong. I just – I just never thought I would have this." He looked around. "I never thought it would actually come to – come to me being married by all rights to a man I love with all my heart. I never thought I would have other children than Teddy, especially my own children. I never thought there would be someone who would – who would do something like this for me. Sure, Molly would do her best, but…"

Frigga smiled and cupped his cheek, making him look at her. "And yet you have. And you deserve it all, and so much more," she said and Haruven chuckled. "You _do_." She insisted and Haruven looked at her. "You saved the world countless times. You fought and bled and suffered. Now it is time for you to be at peace. Now it is time for you to find true happiness. And all of us will help you." Haruven smiled at her and a few more tears escaped his eyes.

"Thank you, Mother," he said Frigga smiled lovingly at him before she kissed his forehead.

"Now; there are a few more things I want to show you, but I do think you should change out of those clothes first. I had some beautiful outfits made just for you." She stood up and walked briskly over to the walk in wardrobe.

Haruven chuckled and slowly stood up. He felt a gentle caress against his cheek and looked around with a small frown. He thought he heard a whisper in the wind, but it was gone before he could make sure. 'I must have imagined it.'

"What do you think about this one?" Frigga came out and Haruven gasped.

"Oh, Merlin, that is beautiful!"

**cut**

"Your mother is very excited about this." Odin commented and Thor chuckled lowly.

"I thought she would be. She always spoke about wanting many grandchildren."

"Not only that,." Odin said and smirked. "She already started to plan your Wedding Ceremony." Thor raised an eyebrow at that while Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun and Sif smirked at him.

"You didn't think you would pull out of that, Thor, did you?" Sif asked.

"I only hope she is planning it for after Haruven gives birth," Thor said. "Too much excitement is not good neither for him nor the baby."

"What do you take me for, son?" everyone turned towards the door when Frigga's voice reached them only to lose their breaths when Haruven walked in behind her.

Yet again they couldn't help but think just how good he looked in gold and white.

He wore comfortable looking ankle high, brown boots, and white leggings were tucked into them. He had a long, sleeveless, golden coat on and it was buttoned just above his stomach. Under it he had a white tunic that fell to the middle of his thighs. The wide, long, sleeves of the tunic had veins on them made from golden strands. The high neck of the coat accented his neck, and his hair was pulled up by a familiar golden hairpiece, with his bangs falling into his eyes, and two strands hanging in front of his ears, accenting his oval face.

He looked around a bit shyly and cleared his throat. "What is it?"

Thor chuckled and walked over to him. He placed his hands on Haruven's waist and bowed down to kiss him. "You never cease to amaze me, sváss." Thor said and Haruven smiled lovingly at him.

"You should see the changes Mother did to our room. Everything is absolutely beautiful," he said as they walked towards the dining table to join everyone there.

"The furry quilts are from the wolves of Jötunheim," Odin said. "Their fur is the warmest we know of."

"It will turn quite cold here in the next few days. We cannot risk you getting sick," Frigga said and Haruven smiled gratefully at her.

"Thank you. They look very warm and soft."

"So when do you think the little one will come out?" Sif asked and Haruven shrugged.

"We have a little less than two months," Haruven said. "I wouldn't worry too much. Luna said everything is progressing exactly as it should. Both he and I are healthy."

"Do you know what name you will give him?" Hogun asked and Haruven looked at Thor.

"Gilead," Thor said. "We will name him Gilead." Haruven smiled at him as he slowly started to eat.

"What does that mean?" Fandral asked.

"It means 'Starborn'," Haruven said.

"It is a good, strong name." Odin said. "Gilead, son of Thor."

"And Haruven." Thor added and Haruven chuckled.

"Did you not call me his mother once?" Haruven teased and Thor cleared his throat and shifted in his seat while the others laughed at him.

"Yes, well…" Haruven laughed at Thor's discomfort and the others followed suit. Thor snorted and shook his head. "And I do believe that is the mischievous side of you I never had the chance to see." He spoke woefully and Haruven chuckled.

"And you will be seeing a lot more of it, my love. You will be seeing a lot more."

**cut**

"I cannot believe you agreed to have the Ceremony in three weeks," Thor said and Haruven rolled his eyes.

"Mother will take care of everything, love. All we need to do is be there," Haruven said and took his cloak off on his way to the bed.

"I cannot help worrying about you, Ven." Thor placed his hands on Haruven's shoulders. Haruven turned to look at him, cupped Thor's face and kissed him.

"Better now than when our son is born. We will not be able to leave him for long then," Haruven said and Thor sighed.

"I just don't want you to exhaust yourself. You need rest, not excitement."

"And I will rest plenty. I wish to share this with our friends and family, Thor. And we all need to have some fun after the hard times we faced." Thor looked in Haruven's big, imploring eyes and sighed.

"Very well; but if I see that you are tired, or if I even see a flicker of pain, we are calling the whole celebration off."

Haruven chuckled and kissed him again. "As you wish, my lord." He spoke against Thor's lips, his hands rubbing his broad, muscled chest. Thor cleared his throat when he realized Haruven was pushing him back towards the bed.

"Ven?"

"Yes?" Thor fell back on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Thor asked when Haruven kneeled between his legs on the rugged floor.

"What does it look like?" Haruven asked as he unbuttoned Thor's pants.

The God of Thunder hissed when Haruven's warm, gentle fingers ghosted over his still clothed member. "You will be the death of me." He muttered and Haruven chuckled.

"Whatever you say, my lord." Thor leaned back on his elbows as Haruven bowed his head and kissed Thor's already hard member through the thin material of his boxers. He pushed his fingers under the line of his pants and boxers and pulled them down excruciatingly slowly, making Thor raise his hips to help him.

He completely bypassed Thor's aching cock as he kissed around it, his hands rubbing Thor's strong thighs as the God of Thunder hissed under his breath.

"Ven?"

"Hm?"

"Do not tease me."

"M-hm."

Thor growled lowly in his chest when Haruven lightly licked the underside of his straining need before he sucked in the tip of his cock into his hot, moist mouth. Thor's arms almost gave up on him, but he held on.

This was the first time ever Haruven did this for him, and Thor swore to himself he would see it all.

He almost came when Haruven took him deeper into his mouth and his tongue did wonders on him.

"Ven…"

Haruven moaned around him and Thor hissed, his hips flicking forward, making Haruven swallow him whole. He leaned back on his left elbow while he entwined his right hand in Haruven's long hair as the wizard sucked him off. He was slowly losing himself to the feel of Haruven's mouth around him, his tongue rolling around the head of his cock and his small, gentle hands playing with his balls.

Thor didn't know what Haruven did to make him cum, but he did, and when he looked down at his beloved husband he felt like he could come again.

Haruven licked his lips, rosy and swollen. His eyes were heavy and his cheeks rosy, and his hair was falling around his frame like a dark veil. Thor groaned and moved forward, making Haruven move backwards until he lay on the soft, warm rug on the floor.

"You, my dear husband, are a _minx,_" Thor said and Haruven smirked at him, his eyes glowing mischievously.

"And what will you do about it, oh husband of mine?" Thor growled and kissed Haruven hard, making the man moan under him. Haruven yelped when Thor scooped him into his strong arms and placed him on the bed, before he moved between his parted legs.

Thor took off Ven's leggings while Haruven pulled off his tunic, only to twitch and moan when Thor rubbed his thighs, littering butterfly kisses all over his stomach and inner side of his thighs, completely ignoring his aching need.

"Thor, you know I…"

"Hush..." Thor growled lowly as he squeezed Haruven's thighs and kissed his bellybutton. "We cannot do much, but I can do this. So just enjoy." He kissed down Haruven's stomach before he took him in, inch by agonizing inch.

But what sweet agony it was.

Ven moaned loudly and arched his back when Thor's fingers brushed against his entrance. Thor pushed two fingers in slowly, and Haruven fisted the covers and threw his head back in a pleasure filled moan.

He came with a choked up scream when Thor brushed against his prostate and sucked hard on him, and he collapsed on the covers, breathing as though he ran a marathon.

Thor climbed over him slowly, and lovingly kissed him.

Haruven moaned and allowed Thor to move him around until the both of them were under the covers, and Thor spooned him from behind and kissed his sweaty shoulder.

"Good night, my sweet." Thor whispered, hugged Ven against his chest and nuzzled his cheek against the back of his head.

"Good night, my Thunder God. Good night."

**cut**


	13. Happily Ever After

**cut**

"Sam! Castiel! Dean! I'm so glad you could make it!"

"God, Ven, you've gotten big!" Dean squeezed Ven to his chest, mindful of his big stomach. Ven laughed and hugged him back tightly.

"Everyone's been saying that!" Haruven moved on to Sam, who pulled him to his chest, holding him just as tightly as Dean did.

"You look like you're about to pop," Sam said while Castiel hugged Haruven.

"I feel like that too." Haruven grumbled as he walked with the three Hunters towards the Great Hall of Asgard where a great deal of people already gathered.

"Wow. That's a lot of people." Dean muttered and Haruven chuckled.

"Frigga went all out. She called in everyone who fought in the war with us." Haruven said. "Well, everyone Thor and I directly know."

"Sam!" said Hunter raised his head and grinned brightly when Sado waved at him from where he was standing with Ichigo, Orihime and Ishida.

"My friends! It is good to see you in good health!" Thor walked over to them and the hunters shook hands with him.

"You look well, Thor," Castiel said and Thor grinned at him.

"Come, many are already here. Mother called you to your room, Ven."

Haruven smiled at him and nodded. "I should go. It is almost time for the both of us to get ready," Haruven said. "I will see you after the Ceremony."

"See you later!" Dean called out as Haruven waddled away. Thor chuckled and shook his head. "He looks happy." Dean commented while Sam ran off to greet Sado.

"And he is," Thor said with a small, happy smile on his face. "Just in the past three weeks he managed to brighten up greatly. It is as though he worries about nothing. His smiles are lighter and he stands straighter, despite being pregnant."

"He looks as though he could give birth any minute." Castiel commented.

"I tried to tell him to take it easy, but he has been so full of energy lately that I have no heart to slow him down," Thor said.

"Then maybe you shouldn't. Leave it be. Soon enough neither one of you will have much energy for anything." Dean teased and Thor chuckled.

"Would you believe me if I told you neither he nor I can wait for it?" Dean and Castiel exchanged a glance and nodded at each other.

"We do believe you," Castiel said and Thor nodded.

"Thor! You should be getting ready!" Bruce ran over to him and Thor laughed.

"Easy, my friend! There is still time."

"Not if you want to look your best." Loki appeared out of nowhere and pushed against Thor's back.

"Do you mean to say that I do not look my best now, brother?"

Dean and Castiel chuckled as Thor was pulled away by Loki and Bruce.

"Dean, Castiel! It's been a while!" Clark said as he walked over to them with a beautiful, brown haired woman by his side.

"Clark, old man! How's it going?" Dean grinned and shook hands with him.

"Great!" Clark laughed before he looked at the woman, who looked slightly overwhelmed by everything. "May I introduce to you my lovely fiancée, Lois Lane?"

"It is a pleasure," Castiel said and Lois shook hands with him with a small smile.

"The pleasure is mine," she said before shaking hands with Dean who gifted her with a bright smile before he took his place by Castiel again, draping an arm around the former Angel's waist.

"Have you seen the others?" Dean asked.

"The SG-1 team is with the Warriors Three. I do believe that Volstagg and Jack are in the middle of a drinking duel. I've seen the X-men recently, and I do believe that Rogue is with Haruven. The Avengers are somewhere around mingling. Teddy is with the demons and Haruven's wizarding friends are around as well. I've seen a few shinigami talking with the shinobi as well."

"Quite an interesting crowd." Luis commented and Dean and Cas exchanged a small glance.

"That's Ven for ya." Dean smirked. "Just about everyone loves him."

"As much as I've seen I think I can say why," Lois said. "I can only hope to have half as much energy as he has one day." She looked at Clark and he smiled at her lovingly.

"I'm sure you will."

"Can someone tell me where Teddy is?! He's supposed to be with Ven!" Bruce appeared out of nowhere and the four snorted.

"This whole bunch is insane." Dean muttered. "Completely off their rockers."

**cut**

Haruven took a deep breath as he looked at his reflection in the full length mirror. He had to admit that he did look good. He was dressed in almost completely white clothes, were it not for the sash over his stomach that had golden Norse embroidery on it. He had white leggings and knee high, white boots, and the tunic he wore fell to his knees, dancing around his body, accenting his quite big stomach. His hair was braided in a thick braid that fell down his back. Little bells and round clasps made out of white gold were scattered in his hair and his bangs fell into his face, accenting his vibrant emerald eyes.

"You look beautiful." Frigga spoke lovingly and he looked at her over his shoulder.

"If only I was a guy." Rogue mourned and Ven chuckled.

"You have your own Wizard." He teased and Rogue winked at him.

"Thor will faint when he sees you," Pepper said and walked over to him to hug him and kiss his cheek. "You're beautiful."

"I am so coming here to shop for my wedding dress," Betty said and everyone laughed. The door opened in that moment and Teddy walked in only to gape.

"Dad?" Ven blushed. "_Wow_! Just – Just _wow_!"

Ven chuckled and turned around himself. "You like it?"

"You look absolutely stunning. Thor won't know what hit him," Teddy said. The door opened again and Molly and Luna walked in, immediately grinning at him.

"Dear Merlin, Harry, you look absolutely beautiful!" Molly gushed and rushed over to hug him.

"Like a true Star," Luna said and Haruven chuckled.

"Does anyone know if everything's ready?" he asked.

"Odin is moving for the Great Hall and everyone's taking their places," Luna said and Haruven nodded. He took a deep breath, wringing his hands in front of his chest.

"Good. Maybe you should also go. It will start soon." The women kissed him one by one.

"I'll wait for you in front of the gates," Teddy said and Haruven nodded at him. Once the door closed behind Teddy he took a seat on his bed and took a deep breath.

There was no need to be nervous, so why was he?

He loved Thor and he knew Thor loved him. This was nothing but a formality; a way to celebrate their union with their family and friends.

"It is completely normal to be nervous, my son."

He got up as quickly as he could and looked around. "Who is there?"

A warm gust of wind danced around him and his breath hitched in his throat when, with a flutter of wings, Lilly and James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin and Albus Dumbledore appeared in the room.

"Long time no seen, son," James said and Haruven choked up.

"Dad? Mom? What – How…"

"Did you think we would miss the day our little Bambi got married?" Sirius asked and Haruven's eyes filled with tears.

"You're all really here." He whispered brokenly, hands rising to cover his lips.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world." Lilly said and tears trailed down Haruven's cheeks. A second later he was enveloped in two pairs of arms while Sirius, Remus, Nymphadora and Albus watched them from the side.

"You've done great, Harry. We are so proud of you." Lilly whispered in his hair. Haruven buried his face in her neck and held on for dear life.

"We've watched over you all this time. We never left your side, kiddo," James said. "You did well. You did very well."

Haruven chuckled and moved back from then, wiping his tears away. "I tried."

"Yes you did, and you made it, my boy," Albus said.

"You've made it far, Harry." Remus smiled at him proudly.

"Look at you. All dressed up and ready to get married." Tonks teased and winked at Haruven. He chuckled and rubbed at his eyes.

"How – how come you've been allowed to come? I thought Heaven was closed up."

"We aren't allowed to come to Earth." Lilly winked at him.

"No one said anything about Asgard," Sirius said and Haruven laughed merrily.

"Dad?" the door opened and Teddy peaked in only to gape. He entered the room and closed the door behind himself.

"Hello, Teddy," Remus said.

Teddy looked at Haruven in confusion and the raven haired wizard nodded at him. Within a second Teddy was in his mom and dad's arms and they were holding on to him with all their might.

"Mom. Dad." Teddy gasped and the two smiled at him.

"You've grown up into a fine young man, Teddy. We are both so proud of you," Remus said and Tonks nodded before she winked at him.

"Don't let go of that foxy stud. He's a keeper." Teddy blushed furiously, but nodded.

"Will you stay for the Ceremony?" Haruven asked, looking at the loved ones he thought he would never see again.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Albus said and Harry smiled at him. The old wizard chuckled and approached him. He placed his hand on Haruven's stomach and his lips tilted up into a grandfatherly smile. "He will be powerful."

Haruven laughed breathlessly and shrugged his shoulders. "He is the son of a God and the Starborn. He is destined for greatness."

Albus smiled and looked at Haruven over his glasses. "And with you two as his parents he will achieve it." Haruven nodded.

"Dad, it's time." Teddy warned and Haruven took a deep breath. He looked at Lilly and James and the two looked at Teddy.

"Would you mind if…?"

"No! Of course not!" Teddy interrupted James and looked at the others. "Come, I'm sure we'll find a few free spots," he said, went over to Haruven, kissed his cheek and winked at him. "Knock him over, dad," he said and left the room followed by his parents, Albus and Sirius. Haruven looked at James and Lilly and they smiled at him.

"You will do great, my son. You raised Teddy into a fine young man. You will be a great husband to Thor and a great father to Gilead," Lilly spoke lovingly, caressing Ven's cheek with the back of her fingers.

"And we'll watch over you all the time. All three of you," James said and Haruven nodded at him.

"Let's do this," Haruven said and took a step forward only to stop and grab his stomach. "Oh, my..." He gasped and Lilly frowned at him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" James asked and Haruven smiled at him.

"It seems I'm not the only excited one." He breathed out and James and Lilly exchanged a small smile.

"Let's go, son," Lilly said. "You can't keep Thor waiting for much longer."

Haruven nodded and straightened. "Yes. Let's go."

**cut**

Thor raised an eyebrow when he saw Teddy arrive into the hall with a few people he remembered from his stay in Heaven.

"Thor?" Loki asked and Thor looked at him.

"They are Angels; Haruven's family. This means his parents are with him." Loki nodded. He looked to the other side of the hall and smiled making Thor look at him in slight confusion.

"My brother, you are the luckiest man alive."

Thor looked away from Loki only to have his breath kicked out of his chest. "Heavens." He breathed out and Loki chuckled.

"Let's go, brother." He placed his hand on Thor's shoulder when Odin nodded at him. Everyone stood up when Thor and Haruven walked out of either side of the hall. Many wondered who the man and woman leading Haruven were, but the wizards knew, and they all had tears in their eyes.

Haruven gave Thor a small smile when they stopped in front of Odin, and Thor swallowed with slight difficulties as he gazed upon his mate. "You look – you look beautiful."

Haruven blushed. "You're not looking bad yourself." Haruven teased, and Thor grinned and his shoulders finally relaxed. He was dressed in his ceremonial armor, but without Mjölnir and his helmet.

Odin cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. He smiled at them and looked at Thor. "Who is the one standing witness to Thor Odinson?" he asked so that everyone heard him.

"Loki, son of Odin," Loki said and Odin smiled at him.

"And who are those standing witness to Haruven Sigurdsson?"

"Lilly Potter. Mother of Haruven."

"James Potter, Father of Haruven."

Odin nodded. "Then let us begin." He raised his hands to place them over Haruven's and Thor's heads while Frigga walked over with a golden tray with several items on it.

Two golden Norse crowns.

Two golden Celtic Rings.

And four long sashes; white, gold, blue and red.

Odin cleared his throat and raised his head. "May the gentle breeze bear witness to this gathering and carry its message to all lands." He spoke strongly. "May all who bear witness hear these words, for today we witness the bonding of these two men in love." He took the golden and red sash and Haruven and Thor raised their right hands, joining them in front of Odin.

Haruven looked at Thor when he felt that he was shaking, and a small wavering smile touched his lips.

"May the sun warm their hearts and its ever-burning fire fuel their desire for each other." Odin tied the sashes around their hands. He then took the blue one and continued speaking. "May the Waters provide them from their bounty, and comfort their souls with their sounds." He tied the blue sash around their hands and took the white one. "May the Land lend its strength, and reveal its mysteries." He tied it around their hands and raised his hands over their heads again.

"May your love shine bright as the golden rays of the sun. May your souls be pure as the freshest snow. May you know no other husband but each other. May your passion for one another never vane. And may your bond be as strong as the knots tying your hands." He took the crowns, and crossed his arms, holding one over Thor's and the other over Haruven's head, while the two bowed their heads.

"May the Higher Powers be with you and bless you. May you see your children's children. May you be poor in misfortunes and rich in blessings. May you know nothing but happiness from this day forward." He placed the crows on their heads and Thor and Haruven looked up at him.

Odin took the smaller ring and Thor gave him his left hand. Odin placed the ring on his palm and closed Thor's hand around it, clasping it between his hands.

"May your mornings bring you joy and your evenings bring peace. May your troubles grow few as your blessings increase. May the saddest day of your future be no worse than the happiest day of your past." He let go of Thor's hand and Thor turned towards Haruven.

The wizard raised his left hand and Thor swallowed as he slowly placed the ring on Haruven's ring finger. "I swear by peace and love to stand," Thor spoke ina choked up voice and Haruven smiled at him, "heart to heart, and hand in hand. To Higher Powers I pray now, confirm this – my Sacred Vow."

Odin smiled and took the bigger ring. He took Haruven's hand in his and placed the ring in it, clasping it in his own, bigger hands. "May your hands be forever clasped in friendship and your hearts joined forever in love. May the blessings of the Higher Powers rest upon you and fill your coming days." He let go of Haruven's shivering hand and he turned to face Thor as the God of Thunder raised his left hand.

"I swear by peace and love to stand; heart to heart, and hand in hand." Haruven spoke as he placed the ring on Thor's finger. "To Higher Powers I pray now, confirm this – my Sacred Vow."

Thor swallowed difficultly and smiled at Haruven before they both turned to face Odin again. Lilly and James placed one hand each on Haruven's shoulders while Loki placed his hand on Thor's, and Odin smiled at them raising his hands again over their heads.

"May the meaning of this hour be fulfilled through the days and years to come." Odin spoke strongly. "May the love of these men, their unity of spirit, grow deeper and stronger in the uncertainties and changes of life they will share. Loving each other, may they love all people. Trusting each other, may they learn to trust life. May their love reach out to the love of all, that their lives may bless all whose lives they touch."

Haruven and Thor looked at each other, and Haruven shivered when he saw the tears of happiness in Thor's stormy orbs.

"May they find comfort together in shared hours of shadow, as well as in the bright sunshine of joy. May they be to each other both strong and gentle. May all who follow their lives with interest and affection have cause to rejoice not alone in their happiness, but in their brave and generous living which makes life beautiful and significant."

"LET THEM KISS!" Haruven and Thor chuckled when they heard Yusuke shout from somewhere in the crowd and Odin chuckled.

"Mark the sealing of your union and may it be blessed."

Haruven and Thor looked at each other. In the next second Thor moved forward, cupped Haruven's cheek with his free hand and kissed him.

Loud cheers and clapping burst in the room. Haruven laughed against Thor's lips and they parted, turning to face the cheering crowd.

"Now everyone knows you are mine forever." Thor whispered against Haruven's ear and Haruven chuckled.

"I was always yours, Thor." He smiled up at him. "Always."

**cut**

The party was in full swing. People were singing and dancing merrily. All thoughts of their regular lives, of their worries and struggles, of the war they faced 8 months ago were gone.

Haruven and Thor were among them with smiles on their faces such as no one has ever seen. Thor pulled Haruven as close as he could and kissed him, invoking another round of cheering and whistling.

"Let's sit down for a bit,." Thor said and Haruven nodded. They pushed through the crowd and Thor frowned when Haruven halted and grabbed his stomach. He noticed him doing that a few times, but chose not to comment. "Are you alright?" he asked as they continued on their way towards their table.

"I'm alright. Your son is just particularly rough tonight," Haruven said as they took seats.

"Maybe you should take it easy for the rest of the evening," Thor said and Haruven sighed.

"We are both fine, Thor. Don't worry so much," Haruven said and Thor hummed.

"Don't worry so much, son," James said and clapped Thor's shoulder. "Lilly could hardly walk the last month of her pregnancy."

"Harry was a real kicker." Lilly agreed and Thor snorted while Haruven rolled his eyes, before he winced again.

"Alright, baby boy, that's not nice..." He gasped and the three looked at him.

"Ven, are you alright?" Loki asked when he walked over, closely followed by Frigga.

"Yes, yes, I'm – ouch!" he hissed and bowed forward. "Alright, now I'm definitely getting a bit worried." He spoke breathlessly.

"I'll take you to our room," Thor said and Haruven nodded. He slowly stood up, but all of a sudden a sharp sting of pain passed up his spine and he was left breathless. "Ven!" Thor shouted and caught him as he fell.

"Take him to his room, quickly!" Frigga said as Thor took Haruven in his arms.

"I'll take care of the guests. Go," Loki said to Thor and the man nodded. Haruven moaned in pain and fisted his hand in the cape on Thor's shoulder.

"No – It's too – too early!" he gasped as Thor hurried towards their room closely followed by Frigga, Lilly and James.

Frigga opened the door of their room and Thor carried Haruven over to the bed.

Moments later Luna ran in. "It's time," she said. Thor sat on the bed behind Haruven, pulling him against his chest as Haruven swallowed a scream of pain.

"We'll wait in front of the door," Lilly said and took James' hand. Frigga and Luna nodded at them and Lilly went over to the bed. She leaned down and kissed Haruven's forehead. He opened his eyes and looked at her and she caressed his cheek. "Everything will be alright, my love," she said and he nodded, trying to breathe through the pain. Lilly smiled and moved away. Thor nodded at her and she and James left the room.

"Harry, I'll need to change your clothes," Luna said and took out her wand. Haruven nodded at her and she flicked her wand, leaving him in a long white tunic and a white sheet over his bent legs.

"Thor, hold his hand. He'll need something to hold on to." Frigga instructed as she brought over a few clean towels and a bowl of water.

Thor nodded and reached for Haruven's hand. The wizard looked at him over his shoulder and Thor kissed his forehead. "I'm here, sváss." Thor whispered against his ear and Haruven nodded at him. He took a firm hold of Thor's hand and Thor squeezed it comfortingly. "I'm right here."

**cut**

"This is taking awfully long." Teddy muttered lowly as he paced in front of the door.

"Trust me, it would seem much longer if we could hear what's going on inside." Remus said. "Luna must have put up silencing charms."

"Thank god for that." Tony grumbled and Pepper smacked his shoulder.

"Will he be alright?" Loki asked. "It's a month earlier than his due date." He looked at Lilly.

"Both of them will be fine. Luna is a great Healer and it's not unusual for male pregnancies to end earlier. Harry is very powerful and so is Thor. Their son must have grown a bit faster than expected," Lilly explained, gifting everyone with a calm smile.

"If I remember correctly, you gave birth to Harry two weeks before the due date," James said and Lilly nodded.

"He gave us quite a fright." She recalled, leaning against her husband.

"Then all we can do is wait," Teddy said and leaned into Tonks' embrace.

"That's right," Remus said and brushed his fingers through his son's hair. "All we can do is wait."

**cut**

"One more push, Harry. Just one more push." Thor winced when Haruven squeezed his hand as he pushed. Frigga wiped Ven's forehead with a cold towel as he grunted in pain.

"GOD, I'll take the Cruciatus Curse beside this any day." Haruven pressed through his teeth. He shouted in pain breathlessly as he sagged against Thor. "He's grounded until he's 30." He gasped and Thor chuckled.

"You're doing great, min líf." He whispered and kissed Haruven's temple. "Just a bit more, and we will be holding our son; just a bit more."

Haruven screamed as another wave of pain washed over his body.

"Harry, push!" Luna snapped and Haruven groaned. A moment later a shrill scream broke the air and Haruven sagged against Thor, shivering against him. Luna moved back and grabbed a towel as she cleaned the baby. Frigga walked over with a white blanket and they wrapped the little one in it.

Frigga took her grandson from Luna as she moved to clean Haruven, and Frigga walked over to the boy's parents. "Thor? Ven? I give you're your firstborn," said the Queen of Asgard as she let Haruven take his son in his hands for the first time. "May his days be blessed," she said took a few steps back.

Haruven held his breath as he pushed the blanket to the side. His son was whimpering and wriggling in his arms, his eyes tightly shut and full lips pouty. He was bright red and all wrinkled, but he was also the most beautiful creature Haruven has ever seen.

He looked at Thor with teary eyes and breathed out a laugh when he saw the tears on Thor's face as he raised his big hand and lovingly caressed his son's head with the back of his fingers.

"He is amazing." Thor whispered and looked at Haruven. He kissed him lovingly and rested his forehead against his. "_You_ are amazing."

Haruven swallowed difficultly. "Take him." He whispered and Thor looked at their son with slight fear in his eyes. Ever so slowly he took him into his strong arms, worried he would crush him. "Don't fear. He is not as breakable as you think." Haruven teased and Thor chuckled. He moved and Haruven lied down.

"I will be right back," Thor said and carefully bowed down to kiss Haruven, whose eyes were already closing. Thor smiled at his mother and Luna and left the room. Everyone that was waiting in front of it suddenly tensed up and Thor looked at them with a proud smile and tears streaming down his face. "May I introduce to you my son; Gilead," he said as they came closer to look at the baby.

"You did a good job. Both of you did," Lilly said and kissed his cheek before she kissed the baby.

"Everyone is waiting for news," Loki said as he looked at his nephew.

Thor nodded weakly and moved for the great hall. The moment he entered it everyone stood up and looked at him. "My brothers and sisters!" Thor called out as Odin approached him, smiling proudly at him. "I give you my firstborn son, Gilead!"

"Long live Gilead, son of Thor!" Volstagg roared and loud cheers broke the hall.

"Long live Thor and Haruven!"

"Long live!"

**cut**

Thor walked into his and Haruven's room and a small smile pulled on his lips when his eyes fell upon his husband feeding their son. Haruven looked up at him and smiled, his eyes glowing in a way Thor has never seen them glow.

"Come, love," Haruven said and Thor walked over to them.

Thor took off his clothes and joined Haruven in bed. His beloved was tired, it could be seen on his pale face and in his shaking limbs, but he was happy. He was glowing.

Thor kissed Ven's forehead and helped him move as to settle behind him. "Thank you, Ven." Thor whispered as he wrapped his arms around Haruven and their son lovingly.

"For what?" Haruven asked and looked up at Thor.

"For everything. For existing. For waiting for me. For loving me. For giving me a son. Everything." Haruven smiled at him and kissed him. Gilead cooed around the bottle and the two looked at him lovingly.

Thor kissed Haruven's temple and caressed his son's head with a gentle hand.

Everything has come full circle.

They now had a son. They started a family.

After everything they went through, all the battles they fought, all the times they suffered; now they could see that all of it paid off.

It all led to this moment. This moment that would lead to many others, both happy and sad ones.

There would be laughter.

There would be tears.

And they looked forward to all of it.

They were together now, and nothing will ever come between them.

Nothing and no one.

"I love you, min stjarna." Thor whispered and Haruven rested his head against Thor's.

"And I love you, my Lord. I love you."

**cut**

**THE END**

**cut**

The ceremony was inspired by old Irish wedding blessings.

**cut**

**I hope you liked it!**

**I just want to thank you all for giving this arc a shot, and for all your wonderful encouragement and support. You are the best readers a writer could ask for. I sincerely hope you'll stick around for the new stories I'll start posting soon!**

'**When I'm Gone' has been taken by a dear friend of mine for betaing, and I will be posting them as she sends them to me. She truly saved me by doing this for me, so let's all send our best wishes to Velena Velaryon, for being the sweetest girl in the world! **

**To all my other readers, I send my love, and I hope to read from you again soon!**

**Biggest thanks,  
>Ms. Yuki<strong>


End file.
